The white Princess
by Zerengeb
Summary: Siebzehn Jahre nach der Schlacht gegen Voldemort... Eine neue Bedrohung zieht herauf. Mittendrin, Samantha Potter, Tochter des schwarzen Prinzen und Hermine. Als der leblose Körper von Harry aus dem Mungos entführt wird, spitzt sich die Lage zu...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**The white Princess

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Es sei gesagt, mir gehört nichts. alles der Joanne K. Rowling ihres. Gemein!

Hier die Fortsetzung des schwarzen Prinzen. Und keine sorge, der rappelt sich auch noch wieder auf hihi. Aber nicht zuviel verraten. Hier das erste Häppchen ;)

Viel spaß

* * *

1. Eine neue Bedrohung

* * *

Die stumpfen grünen Augen starrten ins leere…

Das Gesicht wirkte nicht wirklich ausgehärmt, doch die edlen Züge waren verblasst durch die Teilnahmslosigkeit und leere, die dort herrschte.

Samantha, auch Sam genannt betrachte traurig das Gesicht ihres Vaters.

Sie hatte ihn niemals anders kennen gelernt, er war schon immer in diesem Zustand irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod gewesen. Als hätte ein Dementor ihn geküsst…

Aber das war nicht so.

Der Grund für diesen Zustand war, das ihr Vater ein Held war, und das erfüllte die siebzehnjährige mit stolz.

Sie wusste nicht alles, da die Akten noch immer unter Verschluss standen, doch ihre Mutter hatte ihr einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählt.

Ihr Vater war es gewesen, der ganz alleine den gefürchteten Voldemort vernichtet hatte, ein Zauberer so schrecklich, das viele sich sogar heute noch fürchteten seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Sam war eine der wenigen, die es tat.

Ihre Mutter war eine Großartige Frau.

Noch genau erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie erklärte, das man Voldemort nicht hassen sollte.

Er war einfach ein Mann gewesen, der glaubte das richtige zu tun und dabei schreckliche Fehler beging. Das könne jedem passieren, die falschen Dinge in guten Glauben tun.

Sam war nicht so wirklich überzeugt, doch sie akzeptierte die Meinung ihrer Mutter.

Dennoch hatte Voldemort ihr den Vater genommen… nun ja, eigentlich hatte ihr Vater sich selbst Vernichtet, wenn sie richtig verstanden hatte.

Er hatte willentlich einen Fluch benutzt, der seine gesamte Magie und vielleicht sogar seine Seele aufzehrte.

Seit diesem gewaltigen Zauber, war er so, wie Sam ihn kannte… er hatte sich geopfert, für alle anderen. So selbstlos und edel.

Deshalb war sie stolz seine Tochter zu sein.

Und sie kam bei jeder Gelegenheit hierher um ihn zu sehen und sich vorzustellen, wie er vielleicht einmal gewesen war.

Sicher war er ein edler Mann gewesen. Vielleicht auch ein wenig verrückt und spaßig, so wie ihr Großonkel Sirius.

Doch sie wusste es halt nicht mit Sicherheit, weil keiner wirklich über ihn sprach.

Sie alle wirkten dann traurig, so das Sam auch nicht weiter gefragt hatte.

Sie besaß nicht mal ein Bild aus seiner Jugend, als diese Augen sicher noch vor Lebendigkeit gesprüht haben mussten.

Sie riss sich von ihren Gedanken los und sah auf die Uhr…

Zeit zu gehen…

Anmutig erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl und trat an ihren Vater heran.

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und lächelte.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen… Stell keinen Unsinn an während ich nicht da bin."

Fast bildete sie sich ein, den hauch eines Lächelns in seinem Mundwinkel zu sehen, doch das war unmöglich.

Leichtfüßig wie sie war, glitt sie aus der St. Mungos Station für unheilbare Fluchschäden und suchte sich ihren Weg durch das Krankenhaus.

Sie erreichte die Apparationszone und konzentrierte sich, ehe sie mit einer Drehung verschwand.

Immer wieder nutzte sie die Gelegenheit zum apparieren.

Sie liebte es einfach.

Magie benutzen, Magie wirken.

Zaubern war Sams Leben. Sie mochte das Gefühl, strömender Arkaner Energie in ihren Adern, zu sehen wie sie Dinge veränderte und beeinflusste. Und sie hatte eine geradezu natürliches Gespür für Zauberei.

Insgeheim hoffte sie, eines Tages so mächtig wie ihre Mutter zu werden, die selbst die aller schwierigste Magie beherrschte, ohne sich groß konzentrieren zu müssen. Sie galt als die mächtigste Hexe dieser Zeit.

Außerdem war sie die Besitzerin des Konzerns Arkanus Incorperated, den erste und noch immer führenden Hersteller magischer Hard und Software.

Sams Molekühle setzten sich in ihrem Haus wieder zusammen und sie kam aus der Drehung.

Sofort blickte sie in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

"Hallo Sam mein Schatz. Wieder da?"

Die ältere schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme.

"Hi Mum. Ich muss doch noch meine Sachen für Hogwarts packen.", erwiderte Sam lächelnd.

Hermine Potter schob ihre Tochter von sich weg und musterte sie gründlich.

"Wie geht es deinem Vater?"

"Gut. Er lässt dich grüßen."

Hermine schmunzelte.

Das war ein Spiel zwischen ihnen, seid Sam sich erinnern konnte. Einfach so tun, als ob ihr Vater noch eine Art von Willen hätte.

Eigentlich nicht lustig, doch Hermine hatte einmal damit begonnen, als Sam noch zu Jung war um zu verstehen was mit ihrem Vater los war.

Und sie hatten es halt beibehalten.

"Was willst du denn eigentlich machen, wenn du die Schule beendet hast?", fragte Hermine neugierig, während sie einen Stapel Dokumente ordnete.

"Ich wollte gerne Arithmantik studieren. Vielleicht zusätzlich auch angewandte Transfiguration oder besser noch…. Magische Informatik. Ich will mich nicht einschränken."

Hermine lachte.

"Willst du also die zweite mit drei Doktortiteln in der Familie werden?"

Nun grinste Sam breit.

"Vielleicht."

Sie lies ihre Mutter in Ruhe weiterarbeiten und begab sich in ihr eigenes Zimmer, wo sie ihre Sachen mit Magie zu packen begann. Es war toll, endlich Volljährig zu sein und Zauberei für so lästige Aufgaben einsetzen zu können.

Fasziniert schaute sie zu, wie sich ihre Sachen selbstständig packten und auffalteten. Ein Alter Ordnungszauber, den sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte.

Diese kannte wirklich eine unglaubliche Menge an praktischen kleinen Hexereien für den Alltag, die sie noch niemals bei irgendwelchen Freunden gesehen hatte.

Nun ja, ihr Onkel Neville und Tante Ginny kannten auch eine Menge Zauber, die kein anderer kannte, doch bei weitem nicht so viele wie ihre Mutter.

Sam fand unter ihren sich ordnenden Unterlagen eine Zeitschrift, die sie leicht grinsen lies.

Es war die Witch Weekly, und auf dem Cover stand eine Abbildung ihrer selbst in einer leichten Sommerrobe und lächelte, während sie Gedankenverloren mit ihrem Zauberstab spielte.

"Miss Arithmantik", lautete die Überschrift und am Unteren Ende der Seite, standen die Worte: "Exklusivinterview mit Samantha Potter, der Jüngsten Gewinnerin des Arithmantik Merlinpreises."

Die Zeitschrift war in der Mitte der Ferien herausgekommen und am Ende ihres sechsten Hogwarts Jahres war sie dafür von der Reporterin Gallatea Lingustus interviewt worden, die nur die aller berühmtesten Hexen und Zauberer der Welt besuchte.

Sam hatte den Artikel schon ungefähr fünfzig mal gelesen, dennoch schlug sie die Witch Weekly auf und musterte das Bild über dem Artikel.

Es war bei der Verleihung des Merlinpreises aufgenommen worden. Das war so etwas wie der Nobelpreis der Muggel.

Sie hatte den Preis für eine freie Arbeit erhalten, in der sie erfolgreich einige Mathematische Modelle der Muggel für die Arithmantik modifiziert hatte. Dadurch war es ihr gelungen ein neues Magisches Kommunikationsprotokoll zu entwickeln, welches nun von der neusten Generation der Arkanus Inc. Armbandcomputer genutzt wurde.

Nur zu genau erinnerte sie sich daran, wie der weiße Falke, ein Merlin, ihr die Nachricht brachte, das sie mit diesem bedeutenden Preis geehrt werden sollte.

Ihre Mitschüler waren ja so überrascht gewesen. Die Ravenclaws wirkten sogar ein wenig grantig, das sie, eine Gryffindor eine derartige Leistung vollbracht hatte.

Und ihre Mutter war so stolz gewesen.

Grinsend überflog sie das Interview, das noch von einigen Kästchen mit Hintergrundinformationen über Sams bisherige Laufbahn und einigen Kurzinterviews mit Hogwartsprofessoren und Freunden der Schülerin, ergänzt worden war.

Noch immer breit grinsend, bettete Sam die Zeitschrift in ihren Schrankkoffer, den sie ein letztes Mal gepackt hatte.

Anschließend ging sie hinunter in den Salon, um zu Abend zu essen.

Tante Ginny und Onkel Neville hatten sich mit einigen anderen Freunden der Familie angekündigt.

Es war eine Art Tradition geworden, das am letzten Tag vor Schulbeginn, alle Freunde hierher kamen und Feierten.

Die Hauselfen freuten sich dann jedes Mal besonders und huschten wie wild durch das Haus, um alles Blitzblank zu wienern.

Eigentlich waren es einst die Hauselfen ihres Großvaters gewesen, doch auch über ihn wusste sie nicht viel, nur das auch er ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein musste.

Seltsamerweise wurden alle immer sehr schweigsam, wenn es um den väterlichen Teil der Familie ging… vielleicht hatte ihr Großvater ja auf der Seite von Voldemort oder sogar Grindelwald gestanden… diese Möglichkeit war immerhin nicht allzu weit hergeholt.

Als sie den Salon betrat, schwirrten die Hauselfen bereits geschäftig umher, doch sie lachten und schnatterten dabei… seltsame Spezies, die so viel Freude an Arbeit hatte.

Ihre Mutter betrachtete dieses Instinktverhalten auch heute noch recht kritisch, doch Sam teilte ihre Meinung einfach nicht.

So war das halt im Hause Potter. Ein ständiger Intellektueller Disput, der jeden normalen Zauberer nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln lies.

Doch heute würde das anders sein.

Ihr Onkel Neville war alles andere als ein ernster Zeitgenosse.

Ihr Großonkel Sirius noch weniger und an Fred und George wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.

Ja, es würde wieder ein riesiger Spaß werden.

Sam's Mutter beschäftigte sich noch immer mit ihren Gleichungen.

Sam wusste nicht genau, über was ihre Mutter wieder brütete, doch sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, das es erneut genial sein würde.

In der Vergangenheit hatte Hermine sich besonders auf die so genannte Ausgleichzauberei spezialisiert. Eine Wissenschaft, die sich vor allem damit beschäftigte, natürliche Magiefelder die es auf der ganzen Welt gab im Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Tat man das nicht, konnte es zu Entladungen wilder Magie führen.

Sam war stolz darauf, das ihre Mutter es war, welche diese Wissenschaft quasi gegründet hatte.

Hermine seufzte und säuberte ihre Schreibfeder.

"Das langt für heute.", meinte sie und lächelte breit.

Sam grinste und betrachtete den großen Saal, den die Hauselfen für die Feier zum beginn des Schuljahres hergerichtet hatten.

"Die anderen dürften bald kommen.", meinte Hermine und grinste.

Schon schellte es an der Tür.

"Wie machst du das nur immer?", fragte Sam verdutzt.

Ihre Mutter zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste spitzbübisch, doch sie würde nie alle ihre Geheimnisse verraten.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein riesiger schwarzer Hund stürmte fröhlich bellend herein.

Er tollte um die beiden Frauen herum und sprang wild umher.

"Sirius! Lass doch den Unsinn!", rief Hermine aus.

Der Hund kniff seine Rute zwischen die Beine und winselte.

Sam musste lachen, als er sich an Hermines Beinen rieb und sie aufforderte ihn zu streicheln.

"Hör bloß auf dich einzuschleimen, das bringt dir gar nichts.", meinte Hermine mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Plötzlich stand Sirius Black in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor ihnen und schaute leidend zu Sam.

"Nie darf ich mir ein Späßchen machen. Höre Kind, deine Mutter ist grausam. Grausam und unbarmherzig."

Sam musste bei der übertrieben Theatralischen Stimme lachen.

"Hab halt nix übrig für so räudige Kläffer.", konterte die Beschuldigte und lachte ebenfalls, als Sirius sie mit einem gut einstudierten Bettelblick bedachte.

Dann fiel er in das Lachen mit ein und umarmte erst Hermine und anschließend Sam.

"Wie geht es meinen Intellektuellen Frauchen denn heute?", fragte er gut gelaunt.

"Uns geht's prima und selbst Lord von und zu Black."

"Kann nicht klagen.", erwiderte er und grinste breit.

Sam lachte.

Nein, klagen konnte er sicherlich nicht, denn Sirius' exorbitantes Liebesleben fand sehr oft Einzug in den Klatschblättern der Zauberwelt.

Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich und nach und nach, wurden immer mehr Gäste von den Hauselfen eingelassen.

Molly Weasley, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie und viele bekannte der Familie.

Ihr Onkel Neville hatte einen geschienten Arm.

Er hatte eine Verletzung erlitten, als er vor einigen Tagen ein Nest von Tränkedealern ausgehoben hatte.

Tante Ginny zog ihn ständig auf, weil er sich noch immer nicht richtig bewegen Konnte und ihr vierzehn Jahre alter Sohn Niklas, weilte wieder bei Fred und George, die ihm neue Tricks zeigten, was Molly nicht gefiel.

Besonders Froh war Sam jedoch über den Besuch von Emily, ihrer besten Freundin, die heute hier übernachten würde, wie jedes Jahr.

Emily war eine Muggelgeborene Hexe, schlank und mit leicht lockigen, blonden Haaren.

Zudem hatte sie ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und so unschuldige blaue Augen, das sie jeden mit ihren Blicken herumkriegen konnte.

Doch ihr zierlicher Eindruck täuschte.

Emily war ein absoluter Wildfang, mit einem mörderischen Temperament, das auch öfter mal mit ihr durchging.

Sie träumte davon, einmal eine große Aurorin zu werden und gehörte zu den besten im Duellierclub der Schule.

Besonders witzig war es immer, wenn Neville sich mit im Raum befand, denn für Emily war er ein Held, ihr großes Vorbild.

Dann führte sie sich immer ein wenig Kindisch auf, wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Lieblings Quidditchspieler traf.

Hermine bat alle zu Tisch und der Abend begann mit einem fröhlichen Essen.

Das einzige, was Sam bedauerte war, dass ihr Onkel Remus leider nicht kommen konnte.

Es war Vollmond und er war ein Werwolf und musste daher den Abend alleine verbringen.

Der Abend war sehr lustig und Sam sank später glücklich ins Bett…

* * *

"Nun sag es schon!", forderte der maskierte ungehalten.

Maria Gonzales spukte ihm ins Gesicht.

"Niemals!", fauchte sie zurück.

Der maskierte wischte sich mit aufreizender Lässigkeit die Spuke von der Maske und erhob dem Arm.

"Zwei!", rief er befehlend.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl verlies seinen Arm und traf auf Maria.

Schmerz explodierte in ihrem ganzen Körper.

Jeder Nerv schien in einem gleißenden Feuer zu verglühen und ein unmenschlicher Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle.

Sie dachte es würde niemals enden und wünschte sich nur noch den Tod, um diese Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Dann klang es ab… nur ein dünner Nachhall des Schmerzes pochte durch ihren geschundenen Körper.

"Reicht dass du Missgeburt? Sag mir jetzt wo die verdammten Bücher liegen, oder ich werde wirklich wütend. Willst du, das ich wütend werde?"

"Bitte… bitte nicht…"

Gedemütigt hing sie an der Wand, erst jetzt, bemerkte Maria, das sie ihr Wasser nicht hatte halten können.

"Sag es Schlampe!"

"Die… die Bücher sind… hinter dem zweiten Regal… da ist eine Tür… es liegen Abwehrzauber drauf…", stotterte sie.

Der Maskierte schnippte mit den Fingern und sofort machten sich zwei seiner Kameraden auf, ihre Worte zu überprüfen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, als einer von ihnen wieder in der Tür erschien.

"Sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Wir brauchen den Phasenreduktor und den großen Scanner um rein zu kommen."

Der Anführer nickte und wandte sich wieder Maria zu.

"Damit hast du dir einen schnellen Tod verdient, Miststück."

Marias Augen weiteten sich, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte der maskierte seine Rechte Hand erhoben.

"Eins!", befahl er und ein grüner Lichtstrahl war das letzte was Maria sah…

* * *

Neugierig?

Das hoffe ich doch muhahaha

Auf ein neues!

Gruß

Dat Z.


	2. Der erste September

* * *

**-The white Princess-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nix meines, alles nur geklaut ;)

Da isser wieder. Freue mich, das die Story scheinbar ankommt :)

Viel spaß!

* * *

2. Der erste September

* * *

"Wach auf du Genie!"

Sam fuhr aus ihrem ruhigen Schlaf und blickte in zwei kristallklare blaue Augen.

"Sag mal spinnst du? Wir haben's gerade mal…", Sam schielte zu ihrer Uhr, "…sieben Uhr."

"Ist doch egal, wir fahren das letzte Mal nach Hogwarts."

"Du führst dich auf wie ne elfjährige bei ihrer ersten Fahrt.", maulte Sam ungehalten.

"Jetzt sei kein Frosch du Genie. Hab ein wenig Spaß."

"Ich habe gerne Spaß… aber nicht um sieben Uhr Morgens außerhalb der Schule."

Emily lachte und warf Sam kurzerhand aus dem Bett, so das sie mit einem überraschten Schrei auf den Boden plumpste.

"Jetzt ganz easy Frühstücken und ganz entspannt zum Bahnhof."

Sam rappelte sich vom Boden auf und streckte sich ausgiebig.

"Du hast doch echt einen Reduktor Fluch zu viel vor die Birne bekommen."

Emily grinste amüsiert und Sam verschwand im Bad.

Nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht und angekleidet hatte, begaben sich die Mädchen nach unten um zu Frühstücken.

Hermine war natürlich bereits lange wach, eine Angewohnheit, die Sam sich nie hatte aneignen können. Sie war eher ein Langschläfer, allem Fleiß zum Trotz.

Später dann, fuhren sie mit dem Auto zum Bahnhof Kings Cross.

Hermine bestand darauf, auf diesen Weg den Bahnhof zu erreichen. Das war Tradition.

Dort angekommen, begaben sie sich zu dem Gleis 9 ¾, wo wie jedes Jahr hektisches Treiben herrschte.

Sam und Emily verabschiedeten sich von Hermine, Bill und Cordelia, die als einzige mit zum Bahnhof gekommen waren.

Cordelia und Bill Weasley beugten sich herunter, um sich noch einmal von ihrem Sohn Maximilian zu verabschieden, der heute zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts fahren würde. Niklas, der Sohn von Neville und Ginny wohnte in Hogsmeade und würde direkt in die Schule gehen, so wie jedes Jahr.

"Habt bitte ein Auge auf unseren Maxl.", meinte Cordelia mit ihrem leichten Akzent in der Stimme, der sie als gebürtige Deutsche auswies.

"Keine Sorge, er wird sich schon machen.", erwiderte Emily und verstrubbelte Max die Haare, was dieser mit einem säuerlichen Blick quittierte.

Hermine umarmte ihre Tochter und Emily zum Abschied und anschließend disapparierten sie.

Emily sah zu Max herunter.

"Na, bist schon aufgeregt was? So ein Ringkampf gegen einen Troll wird ja auch nicht leicht."

Max sah sie mit großen Augen an.

"Wie? Ich dachte Onkel Fred bindet mir einen Bären auf!"

Emily schaffte es tatsächlich einen bestürzten Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern.

"Warum sollte er das denn tun? Mit so was Spaßt man doch nicht, nicht mal Fred und George!", sagte sie und die Irritation triefte förmlich aus ihrer Stimme, so das Max wirklich erbleichte.

Sam musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen.

Den Erstklässlern wilde Geschichten über die Auswahl zu erzählen war alte Hogwarts Tradition.

Sogar ihre Mutter hatte wilde Geschichten erzählt, wobei Hermines Version eher damit zu tun hatte, vor der ganzen Schule alleine ein Lied zu singen.

Andere mochten darüber lächeln, doch trotz ihrer vielen Begabungen war Sam eine mehr als miserable Sängerin. Die Vorstellung vor hunderten Leuten singen zu müssen, war für sie damals genau so erschreckend, wie für Max ein Ringkampf mit einem Troll sein mochte.

"Nun ja Max, du musst keine Angst haben. Die Trolle sind abgerichtet und fressen nur noch selten die Schüler auf.", meinte Sam und schmunzelte bei der entsetzten Reaktion des Jungen.

Nun legte Emily so richtig los und erklärte, wie bei ihrer Auswahl ein Junge gefressen wurde.

Sie brachten ihn zu den Hinteren Wagons, wo die meisten Erstklässler untergebracht wurden, ehe sie sich selbst ein Abteil suchten.

"Hui, das wird ein Jahr. Ich sag nur Paaaaaarty bis zum umfallen.", rief Emily aus und grinste breit.

"Nun ja, die UTZ Prüfungen solltest du nicht vernachlässigen. Immerhin haben die Auroren hohe Ansprüche."

Emily winkte ab.

"Ich hab doch dich. Du wirst mir schon genug in den hintern treten wenn es sein muss."

"Oh und wie ich das werde, verlass dich drauf!", drohte Sam und grinste breit.

Die beiden Mädchen suchten sich ein Abteil und nur wenig später befanden sie sich schon auf dem Weg in ihre geliebte Schule… zum letzten Mal…

Die Zugfahrt verging sehr schnell, schneller als in den Jahren zuvor.

Schon kamen sie in Hogsmeade an und verließen den Zug.

Sam nutzte ihre Volljährigkeit und sorgte dafür, das ihr Gepäck hinter ihr her schwebte, was bei den Erstklässlern für staunen sorgte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Muggelgeboren.

Sam lächelte ihnen Freundlich zu und schwang schnell ihren Zauberstab, so das ein Hogwartswappen aus bunten Funken entstand.

"Willkommen in der Welt der Magie.", sagte sie freundlich und die Erstklässler klatschten Begeistert.

"Erstklässler. Erstklässler zu mir!", rief eine tiefe Stimme.

Sam sah auf und erkannte Hagrid, wie er auf sie zukam und die Kinder um sich sammelte.

Die Junge Frau erkannte, das die Erstklässler durch Hagrids enorme Größe etwas eingeschüchtert wurden und lachte darüber.

Er wirkte auch wirklich wild, wenn man ihn nicht kannte.

"Hey Hagrid. Wie geht es so?"

Der Halbriese sah herüber und erkannte Sam.

"Ach sieh einer an. Die Rechenkünstlerin. Schöne Ferien gehabt?", rief er aus und kam zu ihnen herüber.

"Na ja, diese Presseheinis haben mich überallhin verfolgt. Ein echter Alptraum kann ich dir sagen. Aber ansonsten war es recht gut.", erwiderte die Schülerin gut gelaunt.

Hagrid blickte zu den Erstklässlern und meinte: "Nehmt euch mal alle ein Beispiel an unserer Sam. Sie is' echt fleißig ist sie. Und auch schlau!"

Sam kicherte.

"Alter Charmeur."

"Wenn de mal Zeit hast, schau mal auf n' Tee rein. Darfst auch deine bekloppte Duellierfreundin mitbringen…"

"Ey! Das hab ich gehört!", protestierte Emily und kam auf sie zu.

Hagrid zwinkerte.

"Ich weiß.", meinte er schelmisch grinsend und zog weiter.

"Erstklässler. Alle Erstklässler zu mir!"

Emily erreichte Sam und grinste.

"So du Genie, während du rumgequatscht hast, hab ich uns ne Kutsche organisiert. Jetzt mach hinne, wir müssen langsam los."

"Immer mit der Ruhe.", erwiderte Sam und levitierte ihr Gepäck zu der Reservierten Kutsche.

Ehe sie einstieg, streichelte sie jedoch noch die Thestrale, welche die Kutschen zogen.

Unter ihrer Streichelnden Hand schnurrten die dunklen Geschöpfe behaglich auf.

Emily beobachtete sie misstrauisch.

"Ich weiß echt nicht, was du an den Viechern findest. Und sie an dir! Mal ehrlich, wenn ich Versuche die zu streicheln, wollen sie mir die Hand abbeißen!"

"Du gehst falsch mit ihnen um. Und außerdem mag ich sie einfach. Keine Ahnung warum", erwiderte Sam und stieg in die Kutsche.

Die fahrt dauerte nicht lange und schon standen sie vor dem ehrwürdigen Schloss.

Wie immer ließen sie das Gepäck in den Kutschen. Die Hauselfen würden es mit Freuden auf die Zimmer bringen.

Gemeinsam mit Emily betrat sie die festlich geschmückte Große Halle und ließ sich am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder.

Gemeinsam betrachteten sie den Lehrertisch, gespannt darauf, welcher Auror dieses Jahr die Schüler Unterrichten würde. Seid der Hälfte des Krieges, stellte die Zentrale jedes Jahr einen ihrer Auroren ab, der die Schüler für ein Jahr die Feinheiten in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beibrachte.

Emilys Augen weiteten sich als sie den neuen Lehrer erkannte.

"Sam… das ist ja Longbottom!", rief sie begeistert.

Tatsächlich, ihr Onkel Neville saß am Tisch und führte eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Ginny, welche seid zehn Jahren Verwandlung Unterrichtete und Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor geworden war.

"Da hat er gestern ja gar nichts von gesagt!", empörte sich Emily.

"Doch, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann sprach er von einer Überraschung.", erwiderte Sam und grinste als sie Niklas betrachtete, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

Es war dem Jungen schon unangenehm, das seine Mutter hier Lehrerin war, aber jetzt auch noch der Vater… wie grausam.

Neville sah auf und fixierte die Mädchen breit grinsend.

Sam erwiderte das grinsen und betrachtete Emily, die wirklich aufgedreht wirkte. Der Unterrichtende Auror war auch automatisch Leiter des Duellierclubs. Und Neville galt als der brillanteste Duellant dieser Zeit.

Ein Titel, den die blonde gerne einmal für sich beanspruchen würde. Sie würde viel lernen können, denn immerhin war sie der Kapitän des Duellierclubs und weit und breit die beste. Die anderen Mitglieder stellten für Emily keine Herauforderung dar.

"Na, das wird ein Fest!", meinte Emily und rieb sich die Hände.

Severus Snape, der stellvertretende Schulleiter stellte gerade den Dreibeinigen Hocker mit dem Sprechenden Hut auf, als auch schon die Erstklässler von Hagrid hereingeführt wurden.

Der Hut sang wie immer ein schönes Lied zur Begrüßung und Snape begann die Schüler auf die Häuser zu verteilen.

Schließlich erhob sich Direktorin McGonnagal und lächelte in die Runde.

"Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Nun, da die Erstklässler verteilt worden sind, wollen wir das Fest beginnen. Doch vorher noch einige Worte. Alle seien daran erinnert, das sie Ihre MaC's nicht mit in den Unterricht nehmen dürfen. Zum zweiten ist der verbotene Wald noch immer verboten. Außerdem möchte ich euch euren diesjährigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen. Ich Denke die meisten von euch wissen bereits etwas über Auror Longbottom, dessen bezaubernde Ehefrau Professor Longbottom dürftet ihr ja zur genüge kennen. Genug der Rede. Haut rein!"

Sie klatschte in die Hände und die leeren Teller und Schüsseln füllten sich mit den herrlichsten Speisen.

Das Fest war lustig und ausgelassen, wie in jedem Jahr.

Später am Abend begaben sie sich dann in ihre Gemeinschaftssäle. Die Schüler des letzten Jahres bekamen jeder ein eigenes Zimmer, um sich langsam vom Feudalen Leben der Schule zu trennen.

Sam öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und sah sich gründlich um.

Ein bequemes Bett, flauschiger Teppich, ein eigener Schreibtisch und sogar ein kleiner Tisch mit darum herum gruppierten bequemen Sesseln. Und das allergigantischste, ein eigenes Bad!

Sam bewunderte ihr neues Reich und richtete sich ein, ehe sie zufrieden grinsend Schlafen ging…

* * *

Neville betrat den Ort des Geschehens und sah sich in Ruhe um.

Seine geschulten Augen nahmen jedes kleine Detail des Tatortes wahr. So oft hatte er das schon getan. Seid er siebzehn war und die Schatten die ausgedünnten Reihen der Auroren aufgefüllt hatten, beschäftigte er sich schon mit Mord und Totschlag.

Er war erst Fünfunddreißig Jahre alt, doch galt er in der Aurorenzentrale bereits als Senior. Immerhin arbeitete er bereits seid siebzehn Jahren als Auror.

Seine nachtschwarze Robe mit den silbernen Schnallen zeigten außerdem, das er niemals ein normaler Auror gewesen war.

Er und die anderen Schatten, die damals mit ihm in der Aurorenzentrale angefangen hatten, erhielten diese Roben als Symbol. Um alle ständig daran zu erinnern das sie Schatten waren. Die anderen Auroren trugen die Feuerroten Roben des Ministeriums.

Die meisten der Regulären Auroren die heute dienten waren von den 'Schwarzkutten', wie man sie auch nannte, ausgebildet worden. Doch waren nur sieben von ihnen bis heute in der Zentrale geblieben. Die anderen hatten nach zwei Jahren Dienst ihren UTZ nachgemacht und andere Berufe ergriffen, wie Ginny, die nun auf Hogwarts Unterrichtete.

Neville musterte den Tatort eingehend und schritt dann auf eine Riesige Gestalt in Muggelkleidung zu, die lässig an der Wand lehnte und darauf wartete, das er sich sein Bild gemacht hatte.

Nevilles Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Sonnenbrille, als der Riese zu ihm herabsah.

"Und Schwaddhemdchen? Was meinste?"

Derek Fischer ein ehemaliger Deutscher Auror, war damals nach der großen Schlacht vom Dreilandministerium in das Britische gewechselt. Gemeinsam waren die beiden damals in das Anwesen Voldemorts eingedrungen, um den schwarzen Prinzen den Weg zum letzten Kampf zu bahnen. Seitdem waren die beiden Freunde.

"Sieht ein bisschen nach alter Todesservorgehensweise aus. Zumindest wussten die Kerle was sie tun. Zwei haben die Eingänge gesichert, Zwei den Raum durchsucht und der fünfte hat die Frau gefoltert."

"Zu dem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen. Paramilitärische Vorgehensweise. Tonks hat mir Infos über das Opfer besorgt. Moment, ich überspiel sie dir…"

Derek hob den Arm und berührte einen Edelstein auf seinem Lederarmbad, welcher einen Magischen Computer vom Model Auror Spezial Edition oder kurz ASE enthielt.

Die Illusion der Betriebsoberfläche baute sich vor ihm auf und er berührte das Com. Button.

Eine Nachricht von Tonks wurde geöffnet, welche er mit einigen Gesten an Neville weitersandte. Anschließend öffnete er die Magic Mail zu voller Größe und drehte mit einer Geste seiner Hand das Bild so, das Neville die Akte erkennen konnte.

Der Auror erkannte das Opfer und las die Akte durch.

"Maria Gonzales… Eine Puritanerin. Hat mit Büchern gehandelt…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Japp, ich hab eine geheime Kammer gefunden. Die Abwehrzauber die darauf lagen wurden gebrochen. Ein Fluchbrecher sollte sich das mal ansehen. Die Kammern selber waren allerdings leer."

Neville nickte nachdenklich.

"Dann haben die Kerle also bekommen, weshalb sie gekommen sind. Okay. Was ist mit der Leiche?"

"Tja Digger, deshalb hab ich dich kommen lassen. Wirf selber mal n' Blick drauf und sag mir was de meinst."

Neville wunderte sich und untersuchte die Leiche.

Er hatte diese Zauber schon tausendmal ausgeübt. Und diese Ergebnisse hatte er mit Sicherheit auch schon tausend mal gesehen.

"Crucios und Todesfluch… aber… irgendwie komisch…"

"Japp, das hab ich auch gesagt.", kommentierte Fischer.

Neville versuchte zu einzuordnen, was er dort sah… doch es war einfach zu seltsam. Die Werte waren in sich verdreht und irgendwie wirkten sie… künstlich. Er konnte es nicht erklären.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was das soll. Wir brauchen Fluchbrecher… oder besser, einen Unsäglichen."

"Hab ich schon. Die sind genauso ratlos und grübeln nun in ihren Laboren herum."

"Und was soll ich dann hier? Es wird doch einen Grund haben das du mich aus der Schule holst. Du weißt das ich mein Lehrerjahr habe oder?"

Fischer grinste.

"Du mein lieber, kennst zufällig die absolut genialste Eierbirne dieser Zeit persönlich. Du weißt schon, unsere kleine Hermie."

"Sie sollte nicht hören, das du sie so nennst.", meinte Neville grinsend.

Derek lachte.

"Schon klar, ich häng an meinem Leben. Aber zurück zum Thema, ich glaube das ist ein Fall für sie. Sie steht doch auf so was. Außerdem hat sie mehr graue Zellen, als alle anderen Eierköpfe im Ministerium zusammen. Echt mal, so wie Rouke sich die Werte angesehen hat, dachte ich dem implodiert gleich die Birne."

Neville nickte.

"Okay, ich frag sie."

Er überspielte die Werte in seinen Magischen Computer und öffnete die Kommunikationsebene.

"Hermine Potter!", befahl er.

Er musste einige Sekunden warten, dann stand die Verbindung und eine Illusion von Hermines fröhlichem Gesicht erschien vor ihm.

"Holla, die Schwarzkutte. Was ist los?", fragte sie gut gelaunt.

"Hi Hermine. Du, wir haben hier einen Mordfall mit seltsamen Fluchwerten. Und unser Deutscher Einwanderer dachte, das wäre ein Fall für dich."

Hermine wirkte neugierig.

"Kannst du mir die Werte überspielen?"

Neville tippte auf den Holographischen Tasten herum.

"Bin gerade dabei."

Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann war die Übertragung komplett.

Hermine musterte anscheinend die Werte und machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

"Wow… Crucio und Todesfluch… man, so was habe ich ja noch nie gesehen!"

"Geht mir auch so.", erwiderte Neville.

"Ich sehe mir das ganze mal genau an und ruf dich dann zurück."

"Danke Süße. Du bist die beste."

"Ich weiß. Grüß Ginny von mir!"

Damit beendete sie die Übertragung…

* * *

Naaaa?

Bis zum nächsten mal ;)

Gruß

Dat Z.


	3. Talente

* * *

**The white Princess

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nix meines, ehrlich!

Und auch hier ein neues Kap. Freut mich, das die Geschichte bisher ankommt.

Viel spaß!

* * *

3. Talente

* * *

Sam erwachte früh, da ihr MaC sie weckte. Sie hatte extra sieben verschiedene Penetrante Wecktöne einprogrammiert. Und wenn das nichts nutzte, würde ihr Magischer Computer einen Vorprogrammierten Zauber auslösen, der Sam eine eiskalte Dusche verpassen würde.

Sie war einfach ein unverbesserlicher Langschläfer!

Nach dem dritten Weckton raffte sie sich auf und stellte die Alarmvorrichtung ab.

Müde schleppte sie sich in das Bad und machte sich frisch.

Sie hasste es, immer so schwer hochzukommen! So verschwendete sie enorm viel Zeit zum lernen!

Ihre Mutter war da ganz anders.

Die schaffte es sogar vor den Hühnern aufzustehen!

Und das obwohl sie teilweise bis nach Mitternacht arbeitete.

Schläfrig betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel.

Sie kam ganz nach ihrer Mutter. Von den Gesichtszügen über die schlanke Figur bis zu den leicht lockigen Brünetten Haaren. Nur ihre grünen Augen, die hatte sie von ihrem Vater geerbt. Und die leicht verlängerten Eckzähne… zumindest hatte ihre Mutter so etwas nicht.

Doch sie fielen gar nicht auf.

Sam putzte ihre Zähne und klatschte sich eine Lage eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Mit mäßigen Erfolg…

Noch immer eher als Schlafwandlerin wanderte sie in die Große Halle, wo sie bereits von einer verboten gut gelaunten Emily erwartet wurde.

"Guten Morgen Sonnenschein, bereit für alles was kommt?", flötete die Blonde fröhlich.

"Wie kann man am frühen Morgen nur so gut gelaunt sein… ist ja ekelhaft…", grummelte Sam.

"Ach, immer noch der Morgenmuffel. Ess erst mal was, dann sieht die Welt schon anders aus."

Samantha nahm sich reichlich… vor allem vom Kaffee. Nach eineinhalb Kannen sah die Welt wirklich schon anders aus.

Gemeinsam machten die beiden Schülerinnen sich zu der ersten Stunde in ihrem letzten Jahr auf. Zaubertränke beim Stellvertretenden Schulleiter.

Severus Snape war ein strenger, allerdings exzellenter Lehrer.

Zwar war er stets sarkastisch und hin und wieder sehr arrogant, doch Sam hatte er stets mit Höfflichkeit behandelt. Außerdem galt er im Zaubertrankbereich als einer der besten auf der ganzen Welt. Es hieß er persönlich habe sogar in seiner Zeit als Doppelagent den berüchtigten schwarzen Prinzen Unterrichtet, den Ziehsohn des dunklen Lords.

Was schon der Zweite Interessante Aspekt an Snape war. Seine Zeit als Doppelagent im inneren Kreis der Todesser.

Sam konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das sein musste… sich den ganzen Tag verstellen. Ständig auf seine Gedanken achten, denn es war bekannt, das Voldemort ein mächtiger Legiliment gewesen war.

Einen solchen Mann zu täuschen, dafür musste man absolut kaltblütig und noch disziplinierter sein. Und das Bewunderten die Schüler an diesem Lehrer, egal wie gemein er auch werden konnte.

Man musste dazu sagen, das er seine fiese Seite erst dann Auspackte, wenn man so dumm war mindestens einen Kessel zu schmelzen.

Sam und Emily waren die besten Schüler ihres Jahrgangs. Und das honorierte der Tränkemeister, indem er sie härter ran nahm, als die anderen.

Doch gerade das mochte Sam ja an ihm. Das er nie zufrieden war und auch sie selbst anspornte sich selbst zu übertreffen.

Sie absolvierten die Doppelstunde souverän und scheiterten nicht mal an den kniffligen Wiederholungsfragen des Tränkemeisters.

Die nächste Stunde, Geschichte der Magie, stellte sich dann jedoch als Interessanter heraus, als Sam zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Jetzt in ihrem letzten Jahr behandelte Professor Williamson nämlich den zweiten dunklen Krieg. Jene Zeit, welche die Eltern der Schüler noch miterlebt hatten und von der man so wenig in den Büchern lesen konnte. Besonders über die letzten beiden Kriegsjahre gab es keinerlei Informationen in Büchern. Und die alten Zeitungen waren wenig aufschlussreich, da dort meist nur Populistisches Material abgedruckt worden war.

Aus den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter wusste sie jedoch, das es damals alles andere als gut ausgesehen hatte.

Williamson war damals Mitglied im legendären Phönixorden gewesen und hatte in der Schlacht bei Liverpool gekämpft und später auch in Charlstone, wo die Todesser ihre endgültige Niederlage erfuhren. Dabei hatte er den rechten Arm verloren. Dafür hatte er eine Prothese aus lebenden Stahl erhalten, wie auch Sams Onkel Charlie. Bei ihm war es allerdings nur die Hand.

Die Schüler setzten sich nacheinander hin und Williamson überprüfte die Anwesenheit.

Als er schließlich zufrieden war, begann er auch schon mit dem Unterricht.

"So meine Damen und Herren. Heute beginnen wir mit der Geschichte des zweiten dunklen Krieges. Um genauer zu sein, den letzten Teil seid dem Bruch des Waffenstillstandes im März 1994 bis zum Ende des Krieges im Mai 1999. Den ersten Teil des Krieges, vom Aufstieg Voldemorts und dem offiziellen Beginn des Krieges 1972 bis zum Waffenstillstand 1984 kennen sie ja bereits aus dem letzten Jahr."

Sam hielt Pergament und ihre Tintenlose Schreibfeder bereit um sich Notizen zu machen.

"Der Waffenstillstand endete am 19 März 1994 mit dem Angriff auf den schwarzen Prinzen in der magischen Einkaufsgasse von Edinburgh. Die Aurorenrekrutin Samantha Murphy griff den schwarzen Prinzen an, als dieser im Begriff war ein Quidditchgeschäft zu betreten. Sowohl der Prinz, als auch seine Eskorte bestehend aus Todessern und Vampiren griffen daraufhin sofort an. Der schwarze Prinz wurde schwer Verletzt und schließlich erschien Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich und beendete die Auseinandersetzung mit einem Blutbad. Eilig zu den Todessern entsandte Diplomaten konnten den Brüchigen Waffenstillstand allerdings nicht mehr retten. Noch am selben Abend erfolgte der Vergeltungsschlag der Todesser; die zweitgrößte Offensive des Krieges. Heute wissen wir, das Rekrutin Murphy manipuliert wurde. Der Todesser Lucius Malfoy brachte sie mit flüssigen Imperius dazu, denn der Krieg kam seinen Geschäften zugute. Das fand man allerdings erst 1998 heraus, als Malfoy getötet wurde. Und zuverlässigen Quellen zufolge wusste nicht mal der dunkle Lord davon. Der Krieg wurde von da an weitergeführt. Auf der weißen Seite standen etwa vierzig Auroren und eine bis heute Unbekannte Zahl von Phönixagenten…"

Williamson grinste. Wahrscheinlich wusste er genau, wie viele dazu gehört hatten.

"Da der Phönixorden sich seid 1974 am Krieg beteiligt hat, haben wir bereits genug davon gehört. Interessanter für uns ist die Gründung der Schatten, welche letzten Endes den Ausschlag zum Sieg gaben. Es gibt dafür kein offizielles Datum, doch laut Aussage von Neville Longbottom, dem offiziellen Anführer, begannen die Schatten 1994 mit dem Training, damals eine Gruppe aus sieben Schülern der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Offiziell wurden die Schatten das erste mal im Februar 1995 von einem Aurorentrupp gesichtet. Damals hatten diese neue Gruppierung mit den grauen Roben noch keinen Namen. Eure Professorin Virginia Longbottom sagte aus, das an diesem ersten Einsatz nur die sieben Gründungsmitglieder beteiligt waren. Die gesamte Gruppe umfasste damals jedoch siebzehn einsatzbereite Schatten. Die Stärke vor der letzten Schlacht betrug dreißig einsatzbereite Schatten, alles Schüler im Alter zwischen vierzehn und siebzehn, plus zehn ehemalige Mitglieder, welche die Schule bereits verlassen hatten und für die letzte Schlacht noch einmal in die grauen Roben schlüpften. Die bekanntesten Schatten sind ohne Zweifel Neville Longbottom, Virginia Longbottom, damals noch Weasley, Hermine Potter, damals noch Granger und Michael Corner, welcher den Oberbefehl in der letzten Schlacht führte…"

Williamson zählte noch weitere Schattenmitglieder auf. Anschließend erklärte er, wie die Schatten Organisiert waren, wie sie trainiert hatten und hob besonders die Rolle von Neville und Sams Mutter hervor, die ständig Alte Zauber recherchierte und außerdem die gesamte Logistische Leitung der Schatten übernommen hatte.

Hermine hatte ihrer Tochter niemals so viele Einzelheiten erzählt und es begeisterte die Siebzehnjährige, wie durchdacht diese Organisation gewesen war. Vor allem war ihre Mutter gerade erst dreizehn gewesen, als sie damit begonnen hatte! Absoluter Wahnsinn!

Williamson bereicherte die offiziellen Zahlen gerade mit der Schilderung eines Schatteneinsatzes, der sich mit einem Einsatz des Phönixordens gekreuzt hatte. Unbezahlbare Persönliche Eindrücke eines Zeitzeugen…

"…war es für uns nicht vorstellbar, das es sich bei diesen Schatten nur um Schüler handelte. Sie waren genau so gut gedrillt wie Auroren und kämpften dadurch entsprechend professionell. Wir vom Phönixorden waren zum größten Teil normale Zauberer mit eher dürftigen Mitteln, doch die Schatten waren von vornherein als eine Offensive Kampfeinheit gedacht gewesen und entsprechend Agil. Die gesamte Ausbildung wurde von Neville Longbottom geleitet, der als Sohn der berühmten Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom das Kämpfen bereits mit der Muttermilch eingesogen hatte. Berühmt wurde er vor allen Dingen für das Töten eines in Hogwarts versteckten Basilisken im Jahr 1993. Weiterhin wurde er im Jahr 1995 mit dem Merlinsorden zweiter Klasse ausgezeichnet, als er vier Todesser während eines Überfalls auf das Quidditchstadion der Chudley Cannons kampfunfähig machte. Dafür erlaubte das Ministerium es ihm auch, zusammen mit Auroren zu trainieren und gestattete dem Damals fünfzehnjährigen vollen Zugang zu allen Einrichtungen der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. 1997 erhielt er den Merlinsorden erster Klasse, als er sich mit dem dunklen Lord persönlich duellierte, der bei einem Todesserüberfall auf einen Londoner Vorort erschien. Der damals sechzehnjährige schaffte es, den dunklen Lord gut zehn Minuten lang in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, bis dieser sich zurückzog als eine große Anzahl Auroren zum Ort des Geschehens Vorstieß. Er erlitt dabei schwere Verletzungen, wurde von diesem Tag an allerdings als 'der geborene Auror' in den Schlagzeilen der Presse betitelt. Einen Titel, den jeder bestätigen kann, der Longbottom einmal Kämpfen gesehen hat…"

Sam hörte Interessiert zu.

Oh ja, sie hatte einmal als Kind gesehen, wie Neville in der Zentrale mit den anderen trainiert hatte. Es war eine Überfallsituation, zehn Kampferprobte Auroren gegen ihren Onkel Neville. Er hatte sie fertig gemacht, als wäre es ein Kinderspiel. War Flüchen ausgewichen als würde er tanzen, hatte seine Umgebung manipuliert und zu seinem Vorteil benutzt, Flüche mit dem Stab abgewehrt wie eine Nebensächlichkeit. Er galt als der größte Lebende Duellant der Welt. Und er übte immer noch weiter!

"Miss Potter, lassen sie doch die Klasse an ihren Gedanken Teilhaben.", meinte Williamson und sah sie missbilligend an, da sie scheinbar zu Abwesend wirkte.

"Verzeihung Professor, ich musste nur an einen Trainingskampf zwischen Onkel Neville und zehn Auroren denken, den ich mir als Kind einmal mit ansehen durfte."

Williamson grinste.

"Und, wie war es?"

Sam erwiderte das grinsen.

"Er hat sie alle Kampfunfähig gemacht. Er war brillant!"

Der Lehrer lachte.

"Sie werden es in der nächsten Stunde wahrscheinlich am eigenen Leib erfahren, denke ich."

Williamson wandte sich ab und schritt zur Tafel.

"Bis zur nächsten Stunde recherchieren sie bitte eine Vollständige Liste der Schattenmitglieder und ermitteln ihre Funktionen innerhalb der Organisation. Dann werden wir über den schwarzen Prinzen sprechen und wie es dazu kam, das er gegen seinen Ziehvater agierte. Die Stunde ist beendet."

Die Schüler standen auf und genossen anschließend ihre Freistunde, ehe es zu Verteidigung für die dunklen Künste ging.

Sam bemerkte die Aufregung unter den Schülern. Sie würden immerhin von einer Lebenden Legende Unterrichtet werden.

Sam war nicht aufgeregt. Für sie war es nur Onkel Neville, der nette Babysitter, der sich gerne dümmer stellte als er war, seine Frau ärgerte und Sam heimlich Schokofrösche zugesteckt hatte, wenn ihre Mutter nicht hinsah.

Sie setzten sich gespannt in den Klassenraum und schon rauschte Neville hinein.

"Moin, Moin Leute. Bücher und Schreibkram weg, das werdet ihr nicht brauchen. Sam, das gilt besonders für dich, keine Diskussionen!", sagte er und Setzte sich auf den Tisch.

Er sah die Schüler an und grinste Schelmisch.

"Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was für n' Eierkopf auf die Idee gekommen ist, mich hierher zu versetzen, aber da haben wir alle mal Pech gehabt. Ich bin Neville, und so nennt ihr mich auch. Der erste der 'Professor Longbottom' sagt, den lass ich das Klo der maulenden Myrte scheuern. Und nun lasst die Taschen liegen und folgt mir!"

Er stand abrupt auf und führte die verdutzten Schüler zum Raum der Wünsche.

Wer nicht dem Duellierclub angehörte, kannte den Raum natürlich nicht, so waren einige Recht erstaunt. Doch auch die anderen sahen sich neugierig um, denn der Raum sah anders aus als normal. Kein Weicher Boden und überall waren Hindernisse und Deckungsmöglichkeiten.

"Wer sich Verteidigen möchte, der muss das im Schlaf beherrschen. Sich die Zauber zu notieren bringt euch nichts. Deshalb werde ich euch mal ein wenig in praktischer Anwendung unterweisen. Wichtiger als die Zauber, ist die Fähigkeit sich in einem Kampf zu bewegen. Und das bringe ich euch bei. Hier werden wir Überfälle üben. Und damit ihr einen kleinen Eindruck bekommt, möchte ich gerne eine Demonstration abhalten. Wer möchte mich überfallen?"

Emily meldete sich natürlich als eine der ersten. Und auch Sam schloss sich an. Immerhin war sie gut im Training. Außerdem meldeten sich noch Janosch Jennings, Marco Lessing und Sven Trautmann, alles Mitglieder des Duellierclubs.

"Schön, eine Fünf zu eins Situation. Ein wenig Unfair von mir, aber was soll man machen?"

Neville grinste und schützte die anderen Schüler mit einem Neutralschild. Dann zeigte er den Angreifern eine Form von Schockzauber, den sie im Kampf benutzen sollten.

"Das ist der einzige Angriffszauber, der erlaubt ist Der Witz daran ist, das er an verschiedenen Körperstellen anders wirkt. Trifft man den Kopf, ist Feierabend. Am Arm kriegt man nur n' fiesen Schlag. Der Körper kann bis zu dreimal getroffen werden, ehe man ohnmächtig wird. Weiterhin dürfen alle Verteidigungs, Illusions und Transportzauber genutzt werden, die ihr kennt. Ich drehe mich um und zähle bis fünfzehn. Verteilt euch und greift mich an!"

Er drehte sich um und begann laut zu zählen.

Sam hatte das Terrain vorher gut sondiert, genau wie Emily.

Sie wählten ihre Deckung so, das sie zu allen Seiten ausweichen und neue Deckungen finden Konnten. Lessing war nicht so schlau. Von seiner Deckung aus konnte er nur nach hinten und nach links. Die anderen beiden hatten sich ebenfalls in nicht sehr günstige Positionen Manövriert.

Neville zählte zu Ende und drehte sich um.

Ruhig schlenderte der Auror ins Schussfeld.

Trautmann feuerte als erster. Viel zu früh.

Neville wich locker aus und feuerte ein kleines Steinchen gegen den Angreifer. Dann richtete er seinen Stab nach links und schockte den völlig überraschten Sven, der nun an der Stelle stand. Das Steinchen war ein Portschlüssel gewesen… raffiniert…

Nun eröffneten auch Lessing und Jennings das Feuer, doch Neville wehrte die Schocker lässig mit seinem Stab ab. Auch die beiden hatten viel zu früh gefeuert.

Lessing war schnell erledigt, denn er konnte die Deckung nicht verlassen. Seine schlechte Wahl wurde ihm zum Verhängnis.

Jennings erwischte Neville, als er den Kopf aus der Deckung streckte.

Sam spannte ihren Körper an. Das Adrenalin begann durch ihre Venen zu Pumpen.

Neville kam auf die beiden zu, konnte sie allerdings noch nicht sehen.

Noch nicht… warten Sam…

Emily nickte und die beiden sprangen aus ihrer Deckung, schnelle Flüche gegen den Auror feuernd, der einen Teil abfing und selber Deckung suchte.

Sam und Emily hechteten von Deckung zu Deckung und feuerten dabei Flüche auf Neville ab. Sie versuchten, ihn von zwei Seiten in die Zange zu nehmen.

Doch der Auror war zu gut. Er bewegte sich zwischen den Deckungsmöglichkeiten wie ein Schatten.

Plötzlich tauchte er vor Sam auf. Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, war sie geschockt worden.

Nun kümmerte Neville sich um Emily, die zwar gute Gegenwehr leistete, allerdings nicht gut genug.

Dreißig Sekunden später war auch sie geschockt und das Spiel vorbei. Es hatte keine zwei Minuten gedauert.

Neville belebte seine Kontrahenten mit einem Enervate und holte die anderen Schüler herbei.

"Die drei Herren haben nicht verstanden, was ich möchte. Sie hingen statisch an ihrer Deckung und waren total unbeweglich. Außerdem haben sie viel zu früh angefangen Flüche zu werfen, so das ich sie in Ruhe ausmachen und ausschalten konnte. Die beiden Damen waren da schon schlauer. Sie ließen mich nah genug herankommen, so das ich schnell auf die Flüche reagieren und Deckung nehmen musste. Sie haben sich bewegt und mich dabei beschossen und dadurch gezwungen, mich ebenfalls zu Bewegen. Außerdem haben sie versucht mich in die Zange zu nehmen, ein guter Schachzug. Durch mein Jahrelanges Training konnte ich sie dennoch ausschalten, allerdings eine sehr gute Leistung von Sam und Emily. Damit kommen wir auch zum Kern der Sache. Wer steht, stirbt. Das ist eine Regel im Kampf die unumstößlich ist. Eine Alte Schattenweisheit. Jetzt stellt euch alle in eine Reihe bitte."

Die Schüler taten wie ihnen geheißen und Neville schritt sie ab.

"Okay, bin im Bilde. Und jetzt üben wir die drei Grundlegendsten Ausweichtechniken. Ich mach es vor, ihr macht es nach. Und Jammern nützt nix, ich hab schon andere klein gekriegt. Als erstes der so genannte Hechtausfall. Seht genau hin…"

Neville duckte sich blitzschnell und sprang Lang gestreckt zur Seite. Geschickt rollte er sich ab und kam auf die Knie, den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

"Im Kampf und auch im Duell ist die Richtige Art sich zu Bewegen das wichtigste. Ihr müsst wissen, wie man sich abrollt, mit welchen Körperteilen ihr Stürze am Besten abfangen könnt, ohne euch zu verletzen. Und natürlich wie ihr wieder auf die Beine kommt und sofort kampfbereit seid. Und ja, ich weiß das es euch alle ankotzen wird, aber es gehört nun mal mehr zum Kämpfen, als sich gegenseitig Zauber auf den Arsch zu jagen. Diese Lektion unterscheidet den Dilettanten vom Profi, also passt gut auf!"

Er zeigte den Sprung noch einmal und erklärte genau, was man zu beachten hatte, wie man den Sprung abfing und wieder auf die Knie kam.

Das lies er sie dann üben.

Ständig ging er rum und korrigierte seine Schüler, bis die Stunde Schließlich endete.

Sie verließen den Raum der Wünsche mit einer hübschen Sammlung blauer Flecke und schlechter Laune.

Nur Emily schien begeistert von dem Training.

"Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen. Neville ist echt genial! Die nächste Stunde wird hoffentlich wieder so cool…"

Sam kommentierte das ganze nicht sondern rieb sich lieber ihre Schmerzenden Gelenke.

Dann kamen sie endlich in Gemeinschaftsraum an und ließen sich erleichtert in den weichen Sesseln nieder.

Niklas, der seinem Cousin Max bei den Hausaufgaben half sah sie an und grinste breit.

"Erste Stunde bei Dad gehabt? Lasst mich raten…"

Er stand auf, warf sich in eine Umwerfende Nevillepose.

"Wer steht stirbt, diese Regel ist unumstößlich!"

Niklas ahmte Haltung und Tonfall seines Vaters so perfekt nach, das die meisten von Sams Klassenkameraden ihn verdutzt ansahen. Nur Sam und Emily lachten sich schlapp.  
"Ja, das waren genau seine Worte.", brachte sie hervor.

Niklas schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Ist klar. Ihr seid nicht zu beneiden. Der wird euch zwei Monate lang echt hart ran nehmen. Ich hab den Zirkus schon hinter mir."

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Cousin zu und zeigte ihm die Handbewegung für den Schwebezauber.

Samantha und Emily setzten sich an ihre Hausaufgaben, wobei sie es sich einfach machten und Hermine nach einer Liste der Schattenmitglieder und ihren Funktionen fragten. Die MaC's waren schon geniale Geräte.

Nachdem Sam ihre Anfrage gesendet hatte, ging auch schon der Vibrationsalarm ihres Magischen Computers los.

Sie öffnete die Illusion der Benutzeroberfläche und nahm das Gespräch an.

Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter baute sich vor ihr auf. Sie wirkte nachdenklich.

"Hi Schatz, hast du vielleicht Zeit?"

"Worum geht es Mum?"

Hermine lächelte leicht.

"Um ein sehr Interessantes Magisches Problem, welches sich mir stellt. Ich würde sehr gerne deine Meinung dazu hören."

"Wie Interessant denn? Wieder Merlinspreis Interessant?"

"Ich würde eher sagen, gruselig Interessant."

Sam hob eine Augenbraue.

"Das klingt ja viel versprechend."

Tatsächlich, die Aussage ihrer Mutter hatte sie sehr neugierig gemacht.

"Ich denke ich kann gleich einmal vorbei kommen."

"Das wäre nett, Emily kann gerne mitkommen wenn sie will."

Sam sah ihre beste Freundin fragend an, doch diese schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Mir den ganzen Abend irgendwas über Logarhytmische Terme und asynchrone Phasenreduktionen um die Birne ballern lassen? Nee, ich verzichte dankend.", meinte sie mit einem grinsen.

Hermine grinste und auch Sam konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Dann also alleine. Bis gleich Mum."

"Bis gleich."

Sam beendete die Verbindung und versetzte ihren MaC in den Bereitschaftsmodus.

"Also Emily, ich bin dann weg. Wenn Ginny fragt wo ich bin, dann weißt du ja Bescheid."

"Alles Klärchen.", erwiderte die blonde mit einem verschmitzen grinsen. "Das heißt ich hab Gelegenheit ganz in ruhe Nickis süßen Hintern anzuchecken."

Sam lachte.

Emily schwärmte schon seid ihrem vierten Jahr heimlich für Nikodemus Smith, einen Halbblütigen Slytherin aus ihrem Jahrgang. Doch bisher hatte sie noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, ihn um eine Verabredung zu bitten.

Sam machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade und hing weiterhin ihren Gedanken über Emily und Nick nach.

Sie persönlich mutmaßte ja, das dieser ebenfalls auf Emily stand… wie ein dutzend weiterer Jungs. Aber keiner traute sich, sie anzusprechen, da sie für ihr Temperament und ihre Duellierkünste bekannt war.

Das sie einen aufdringlichen Bewerber einmal bis in die nächste Klassenstufe geflucht hatte, verbesserte diesen ruf auch nicht.

Sam erreichte die Apparationsgrenze und verschwand mit einer Drehung.

Sie erschien zuhause und wurde sofort von ihrer Mutter begrüßt.

"Hallo mein Schatz. Wie war der erste Tag?"

"Anstrengend. Wir hatten unsere erste Stunde bei Neville…"

Hermine lachte.

"Lass mich raten… wer steht stirbt? Das ist ein Gesetz?"

Sam schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Das scheinen ja alle schon zu kennen…"

"Oh, du weißt ja gar nichts. Er hat mich Jahrelang gepiesackt. Und ich mache die Übungen immer noch. Das hält jung und gesund.", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd.

Sam musste nun wirklich lachen.

"Also, was hast du interessantes bekommen?"

"Sieh selbst."

Hermine deutete auf den Arbeitsplatz, der von vier vernetzten Stationären MaC's beherrscht wurde.

Zwei waren mit Wertanalysen beschäftigt, der dritte mit einer Suchaufgabe und der vierte zeigte ein magisches Wellenformmuster.

"Oh ha… Crucio und Avaada Kedavra. Meine Güte diese Werte sind vielleicht verdreht…"

"Ja, doch das Phänomen kenne ich schon. Das deutet auf eine riesige Kraftquelle hin. Genauer gesagt auf eine hochkomprimierte magische Quelle, ein Phänomen das bei enorm mächtigen Zauberern vorkommt. Das erste mal habe ich es beim schwarzen Prinzen gesehen. Und auch dein Vater hatte diesen Punkt der Macht erreicht. Ich selbst bin ebenfalls ein gutes Beispiel und bei dir wird es auch bald soweit sein."

Sam hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Eine unbewusste Geste, die sie schon immer benutzt hatte.

"Und wieso habe ich noch nie davon gehört?"

"Ich hab es nie Publiziert.", erwiderte ihre Mutter Achselzuckend. "Wirf mal einen Blick auf die Wellenform. Das ist das wirklich interessante."

Sam richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den MaC und besah die Wellenform.

Die dunklen Flüche waren perfekt kanalisiert worden… und außerdem…

"Merkwürdig… Station vier, messe die Abstände zwischen den Amplituden der aktuellen Wellenformen!", befahl die Schülerin.

"Vierzehn Komma drei Nanometer", erwiderte eine kühle Frauenstimme.

"Toleranzen?"

"Die Toleranz liegt bei plus minus null Prozent."

Sam musterte die Wellenform erstaunt und sah dann zu ihrer Mutter auf.

"Null Prozent Abweichungen… ein völlig ebenmäßiges Muster… das ist doch…"

"Nicht möglich, ich weiß."

Sam dachte fieberhaft nach.

Wenn ein Magier einen Zauber ausführte, dann hatte dieser stets eine charakteristische Wellenform. Diese wurde gestaltet durch Konzentration, aufgewendete Energie, wie der Zauber gebündelt wurde und auch wie mächtig der Magier war. Doch diese Wellenform war stets leicht unregelmäßig. Außerdem schwächte sie ab, je mehr Zeit verging. Doch hier war das nicht der Fall. Die Form war völlig gleichmäßig und blieb bis zum Schluss gleich stark. Das bedeutete, alle Variablen Faktoren waren zu Konstanten geworden, was wiederum nur einen Schluss zu lies…

"Diese Zauber wurden künstlich hergestellt…"

"Das ist mein Mädchen. Zu diesem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen."

Sam war von den Socken. Es war so, als hätte sie festgestellt, das die Welt doch eine Scheibe sei.

"Aber… aber das ist doch unmöglich… wo kommt diese Aufzeichnung her?"

"Vom Tatort eines Verbrechens. Ich kenne die Hintergründe nicht, doch das werde ich noch erfragen."

Sams Gedanken rasten.

Was ihre Mutter da hatte war… Sensationell. Absolut sensationell um genau zu sein.

Hermine setzte sich und rief nach Miffi.

Als die Hauselfe erschien orderte sie Tee für beide, der Augenblicklich serviert wurde.

Hermine nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

"In Ordnung. Nun weißt du was wir gefunden haben. Kommen wir nun zum Interessanten Teil."

Sam nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck und blickte ihre Mutter nachdenklich an.

"Wie kann man etwas derartiges umsetzen. Zunächst braucht man eine starke magische Quelle."

Hermine nickte.

"Bei diesen Werten kommen eigentlich nur zwei Dinge infrage. Antiralit oder Magnesin. Magnesin muss allerdings geladen werden… daher denke ich, das Antiralit am wahrscheinlichsten ist."

"Ja… doch dann muss man das ganze noch bündeln. Außerdem muss man der Energie eine Form geben. Das stellt einen vor viele Probleme."

"Du meinst den Dopplereffekt?"

"Ja. Ohne ein Bewusstsein würde sich die Bindung doppeln. Außerdem kann man Magie nicht in eine Form zwingen, ohne Konzentration. Zumindest nicht derartige Mengen an Energie wie in dieser Wellenform."

Hermine nickte.

"Das ist wahr… andererseits muss es sich um ein sehr stabiles Bewusstsein handeln. Bedenke, keinerlei Unebenheiten."

"Wie wäre es mit einem MaC?", fragte Sam.

"Möglich. Allerdings kenne ich keinen MaC der so hoch entwickelt wäre. Magie zu lenken erfordert ein Komplexes Bewusstsein."

"Stimmt…"

Sie dachten eine weile nach… dann grinste Hermine.

"Am besten erstellen wir erst mal einige Theoretische Modelle. Daran können wir zumindest schon mal das unwahrscheinliche Ausschließen und das wahrscheinliche weiter untersuchen."

"Gute Idee."

Also setzten sich die beiden Frauen vor einem MaC und begannen alle Möglichkeiten aufzuzählen um daraus Theoretische Modelle zu erstellen…

* * *

So, des war's für diese Woche. Frohe Ostern und lasst euch nicht die Eier bemalen!

Gruß

Dat Z.


	4. Erkenntnis

**

* * *

The white Princess

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Es gehört mir neicht, nein, nein, nein, es ist nicht mein. Und meine Suppe ess ich auch nicht, nein meine suppe ess' ich nicht! Und ich verweigere auch die Wehrpflicht, nein die Wehrpflicht leiste ich nicht! (Es sei denn mich holen die Feldjäger -g- ...na ja, genaugenommen haben die mich ja geholt... grummel)

Hi, neues von eurem Fan Fiction Kasperl. Frohe Ostern! Jungs, lasst euch net die Eier bemalen! Und Mädels.... benehmt euch **-grinz-**

Viel Spaß ;)

* * *

4. Erkenntnis

* * *

Hermine konnte nicht anders.

Nun wo sie der Direktorin gegenüber saß, fühlte sie sich wieder wie eine vierzehnjährige Schülerin.

Minervas tadelnder Blick hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr enttäuscht bin.", sagte die Direktorin missbilligend.

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe.

"Tut mir leid. Wir haben einfach… die Zeit vergessen. Es ist meine Schuld."

Minerva sah ihre ehemalige Schülerin weiter tadelnd an… doch dann schlich sich ein lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

"Muss ich befürchten, das bald wieder eine Meute Reporter versucht in die Schule zu gelangen, um Samantha zu befragen?"

Hermine erwiderte das lächeln.

"Erstmal wohl nicht… doch für das zweite Halbjahr gebe ich keine Gewähr."

Die Rektorin seufzte.

"Wirklich Hermine… ihr beide treibt mich noch einmal in den Wahnsinn. Ich werde Sam nicht bestrafen… doch seht bitte zu, das sich so etwas nicht wiederholt… die Zeit vergessen. Das waren zwei volle Tage! Nimm du dir lieber ein Zimmer auf Hogwarts wenn ihr beide wieder dabei seid etwas auszubrüten das ich sowieso nicht verstehen könnte."

Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf.

"Danke Minerva… es kommt nicht wieder vor, versprochen."

"Und du glaubst wahrscheinlich auch noch selber daran.", erwiderte die Rektorin belustigt.

"Na ja… nicht wirklich.", gab die ehemalige Schülerin mit einem verschmitzten grinsen zu.

"Wo du nun schon einmal da bist, könnten wir auch gleich die Formalitäten für alle Schüler klären, die bei mir ein Praktikum bei Arkanus Inc. beantragt haben."

Hermine zögerte.

"Nun… eigentlich ist das die Aufgabe von Remus… ach was solls."

Hermine beschäftigte sich nur ungern mit dem Tagesgeschäft ihres Unternehmens. Sirius Black war der Geschäftsführer und Remus… nun ja, er war Personalchef und leitete gleichzeitig drei Abteilungen. Die beiden waren verdammt gut darin.

"Wie viele sind es denn in diesem Jahr."

"Ganze siebzehn. Ich weiß, das ihr eure Posten auf zehn begrenzt haltet."

Hermine lächelte.

"Wir haben seid dem letzten Jahr zwei neue Abteilungen. Ich denke wir können alle siebzehn unterbringen."

Die Rektorin lächelte.

"Das wäre wirklich fabelhaft. Ich gebe dir schon mal die Akten mit."

Hermine nahm den verkleinerten Aktenstapel entgegen und sah die Rektorin dann nachdenklich an.

"Weißt du bereits, wo Samantha ihr Praktikum machen möchte? Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit darüber zu sprechen."

"Soweit ich weiß möchte sie ihr Praktikum in der Aurorenzentrale verbringen."

"Aurorenzentrale? Das ist… überraschend.", sagte Hermine.

Sam hatte zwar einen Faible für Duelle, doch das sie ihr Praktikum bei den Auroren absolvieren wollte fand sie schon recht seltsam.

Andererseits wusste Hermine, das ihre Tochter die Angewohnheit hatte, jede nur denkbare Richtung auszuprobieren. Das hatte sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater.

"Ich werde dann mal wieder. Es war nett die Schule noch mal zu besuchen… auch wenn ich gleich zur Rektorin zitiert wurde.", sagte Hermine Augenzwinkernd und erhob sich.

"Du bist jederzeit Willkommen.", erwiderte die Rektorin und umarmte ihre Ehemalige Schülerin zum Abschied.

Hermine schlenderte nach Hogsmeade. Dort angekommen beschloss sie sich zu einem spontanen Besuch im St. Mungos.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand sie im vertrauten Eingangsbereich.

Seid siebzehn Jahren kam sie regelmäßig jeden zweiten Tag hierher.

Sie kannte den Weg auswendig, hätte ihn auch blind finden können. Es dauerte nur zwei Minuten, ehe sie die Abteilung für Fluchschäden erreichte.

Dort saß er, so wie immer.

Seid siebzehn Jahren saß Harry an diesem Fenster und starrte hinaus.

Hermine kniete vor ihm nieder und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Natürlich reagierte er nicht, doch inzwischen konnte sie damit umgehen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und wie immer wenn sie dort saß, übernahm ihre Phantasie das Ruder.

"Hallo Harry."

In ihrer Vorstellung drehte er den Kopf zu ihr, eine Augenbraue fragend erhoben.

"Wo warst du gestern?"

"Tut mir leid. Sam und ich haben an einem Interessanten Fall gearbeitet und dabei die Zeit vergessen."

"Fall?"

In ihrer Vorstellung wirkte Harry eindeutig interessiert, so schilderte Hermine alles, was sie und ihre Tochter bisher herausgefunden hatten. Auch die Theoretischen Modelle einer Magieerzeugenden Maschine. Doch auch das Problem, das sich ihnen stellte. Nämlich das ein solches Konstrukt einfach zu Groß wäre.

Harry hörte ihr geduldig zu.

"Du hast keine Idee, wie man die Probleme lösen könnte oder?", fragte sie, nachdem ihr Bericht endete.

Ein spöttisches grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Natürlich nicht. Immerhin bin ich nur ein Produkt deiner lebhaften Phantasie.", erwiderte er trocken.

"Ja… das stimmt wohl."

"Andererseits bist du natürlich brillant meine Liebe. So brillant, das du oft das wesentliche zugunsten einer komplizierteren Möglichkeit übersiehst.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

"Ach… und wie meinst du das?"

"Nun ja… Eure Theoretischen Gedankenmodelle basieren alle auf der Annahme, das es ein einziges Gerät gibt, welches alle möglichen formen der Magie hervorbringt. Doch ein solches Gerät wäre zu unhandlich. Die praktikabelste Lösung wäre es daher…"

"Verschiedene Geräte für verschiedene Aufgaben zu erschaffen und so das Chassie klein zu halten!", vollendete Hermine den Satz und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

Der dunkle Prinz lachte belustigt und bleckte dabei seine Fangzähne.

"Exakt. Ein sehr Produktives Selbstgespräch, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Ja, das hat mir wirklich weitergeholfen. Ich muss dann wieder…"

"An die Arbeit, schon klar."

"Danke für deine Hilfe."

"Immer wieder gerne Geliebte."

Hermine zwinkerte und die Phantasievorstellung von ihrem lebendigen Mann zerfiel. Stattdessen nahm sie wieder seine leblose Hülle wahr.

Langsam erhob sie sich und drückte ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie die Abteilung für Fluchschäden wieder verlies.

Solche Phantasiegespräche mit Harry hatte sie schon oft geführt. Kurioserweise kamen ihr dabei meist die besten Ideen.

Andererseits lag es ihr schwer im Magen an Harry zu denken und an Sam, denn ihre Tochter wusste einfach nicht, wer ihr Vater wirklich war. Wie er wirklich gewesen war.

Eigentlich hatte sie es nie gewollt, ihre Tochter zu belügen. Es war einfach passiert.

Damals, als Sam noch viel zu Jung war um zu verstehen, das ihr Vater kein wirklich guter Mensch gewesen war, da hatte sie bereits Fragen über ihn gestellt. Warum er nicht mehr reagieren konnte.

Und Hermine hatte ihr erklärt, das es so war, weil ihr Vater einen wirklich bösen Zauberer besiegt hatte. Er hatte sich für sie alle geopfert. Das stimmte ja soweit auch, doch Sams kindliche Phantasie hatte die Lücken in der Geschichte dann gefüllt.

Sie hatte sich selbst ein Bild von Harry erschaffen, ein Ideal dem er nicht entsprach. Und Hermine hatte es nie über das Herz bringen können, ihr diese Vorstellung zu zerstören.

Doch nicht nur ihr ging es so.

Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Hermines Mutter, die Weasleys, alle spielten dieses Spiel mit.

Dennoch machte es Hermine schwer zu schaffen, das ihre Tochter nicht die Wahrheit kannte.

Sie seufzte Laut und betrat das Foyer ihrer Firma Arkanus Inc.

Überall wurden ihr Freundliche Grüße ausgesprochen, die sie Gedankenverloren erwiderte.

Sie betrat den Fahrstuhl und fuhr direkt in die Entwicklungsabteilung.

Dort angekommen lief sie durch die Bürozellen und hörte auch schon denjenigen, den sie suchte.

"Hallo Remus."

Der Werwolf drehte sich um und schenkte ihr ein lächeln.

"Guten Tag verehrte Chefin. Wie kann ich zu Diensten sein?"

Hermine lachte.

"Ach hör doch auf mit dem Quatsch!"

Remus Lupin konnte sehr ernst sein, doch hin und wieder brach der Schelm aus ihm heraus. Er war halt ein alter Rumtreiber.

"Wenn du meinst. Also, wie kann ich dir weiterhelfen?"

"Also zunächst hätte ich hier die Akten der Praktikanten für dieses Jahr. Außerdem noch ein anderes Problem, das wir besser in meinem Büro besprechen."

Er nahm die Akten entgegen und folgte ihr zum Fahrstuhl.

In ihrem Büro setzten sie sich auf die gemütliche Sitzgruppe, wo Hermine des öfteren potentielle Geschäftspartner empfing.

"Also, was gibt es denn?"

"Ich habe da eine Aufgabe für die Forschung und Entwicklung."

Sie aktivierte ihren MaC und öffnete die Listen der Theoretischen Modelle Magieerzeugender Maschinen.

"Ich bearbeite gerade einen Fall für die Auroren. Sie haben mir seltsame Fluchmuster gesandt. Sam und ich sind beide der Meinung, das die Flüche künstlich erzeugt worden sind. Also haben wir uns Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie eine solches Gerät aussehen müsste. Ein Kriterium war natürlich die Willentliche Gestaltung der Fluchenergie. Sam ist der Meinung, das man dafür eine Künstliche Intelligenz benötigen würde. Eure Aufgabe ist es, eine KI zu kreieren, welche die Fähigkeit besitzt Magie zu Formen. Liegt das im Bereich des möglichen?"

Remus besah sich die Aufzeichnungen und runzelte die Stirn.

"Unsere niederen KI's sind recht hoch entwickelt… doch für so eine Aufgabe müsste man das Konzept völlig ändern. Die KI müsste wesentlich komplexer sein und dürfte doch keinerlei Eigenbewusstsein Besitzen. Kompliziert… aber eine Interessante Herausforderung."

"Genau nach deinem Geschmack oder?"

Remus grinste.

"Wie sieht es mit dem Budget aus?"

"Nimm es aus meinem Roten Topf. Soviel es halt kostet."

Remus pfiff durch die Zähne.

Der Rote Topf war Hermines Privatvermögen. Allerdings nur, was sie mit der Firma erwirtschaftet hatte. Sie nutzte das Geld regelmäßig um Interessante, allerdings Wirtschaftlich nicht Tragfähige Projekte zu fördern.

In Gewisser Weise war es ein Spiel ohne Risiko, da sie das Geld ohnehin nicht zum Leben benötigte

"In Ordnung…. Wir setzen uns daran. Gibt es eine Zeitvorgabe?"

"Nein, bisher nicht. Halte mich aber bitte über die Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden. Hat Sirius sich bereits gemeldet?"

"Nein, er ist seid gestern in Katar und wollte sich Heute mit Scheich Ahmed treffen. Ich schätze er wird erstmal versuchen herauszufinden, ob die dort wirklich Harems haben."

"Und gleich versuchen selber einen zu gründen.", meinte Hermine und verdrehte belustigt die Augen.

"Wahrscheinlich.", erwiderte Remus grinsend.

"Überspiele mir bitte die Daten mit den Anforderungen an die KI. Ich mach mich sofort an die Arbeit. Bis später."

Remus nahm die Akten und verlies Hermines Büro.

Diese erhob sich und schlenderte zu ihrem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die Unterlagen stapelten.

Hermine seufzte. Zwei Tage liegen gebliebene Arbeit…

Sie setzte sich hin, griff die oberste Akte und schlug sie auf.

"Lamentieren nützt nix… beiß dich durch Mädel.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und begann den Zwischenbericht zu studieren…

* * *

"Also, ich finde es echt überraschend, das ausgerechnet DU hier ein Praktikum machen möchtest.", stellte Emily resolut fest und unterstrich ihre Aussage mit einem knappen nicken.

"Ach und warum?", fragte Sam grinsend.

"Weil du… na ja… du kannst dich zwar gut duellieren… aber als Aurorin… ne, dafür bist du doch viel zu schlau!"

Sam lachte.

"Könnte sein. Aber es ist nur ein Praktikum. Ich will einfach mal probieren wie es mir liegt. Ich glaube aber nicht, das ich als Aurorin Karriere machen würde, da hast du recht."

"Also einfach nur zum Spaß?", fragte die blonde irritiert.

"Nein, um etwas neues zu lernen. Was sollte ich sonst machen? Vielleicht als Magische Informatikerin? In einer Theoretischen Entwicklungsabteilung für Experimentelle Zauberei? Was bringt mir ein Praktikum in einem Beruf, wo ich fast mehr weiß als diejenigen, die dort Arbeiten? In der AMS kann ich neues lernen. Mal etwas anderes sehen außer Zahlen, Fakten und Magische Quellcodes."

Emily wirkte nachdenklich.

"Erschreckenderweise klingt das sogar sehr logisch.", gab sie zu.

"Na siehst du.", meinte Sam grinsend.

"Potter, Samantha - Jane.", sagte eine kräftige Stimme.

Sam blickte zu der Schwarzkutte, die ihren Namen aufgerufen hatte.

Sie kannte ihn… Michael Corner, ein Freund ihrer Mutter.

Der Junge Mann winkte ihr auffordernd zu und sie folgte ihm in das Büro.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, reichte Corner ihr die Hand.

"Na, wenn das mal nicht die kleine Sam ist. Ist schon eine Weile her.", meinte er aufgeräumt und deutete auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, auf dem sie sich nieder lies.

Er setzte sich ebenfalls und grinste sie an.

"Also, den Theorietest hast du mit Pauken und Trompeten bestanden. Wundert mich auch nicht, bei den Eltern. Nun kommen wir zur Praxis. Du wirst einen Übungskampf gegen einen unserer Auroren bestreiten. Aus deiner Bewerbung entnehme ich, das du Mitglied im Duellierclub der Schule bist, daher kennst du dich mit Übungskämpfen aus nehme ich mal an."

"Ja, das kann man sagen.", erwiderte Sam mit einem schüchternen lächeln.

"Exzellent, hier ist dein Kärtchen. Melde dich im Übungsraum. Der Auror gibt dir eine Bewertung, wenn ihr durch seid. Damit meldest du dich bitte wieder bei mir. Und nun sehe ich mir mal die berüchtigte Emily Richards an."

Sam hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

"Berüchtigt?"

Corner lachte.

"Neville hat bereits einige Storys zu deiner Freundin erzählt. Das wird ein Spaß."

Der Auror rieb sich die Hände.

Sam erhob sich und wurde von ihm hinausbegleitet.

"Viel Erfolg."

"Danke."

Sam reckte grinsend einen Daumen nach oben, als sie an Emily vorüberging, die sehr nervös wirkte. Dann lief sie zum Übungsraum. Ein Rekrut wies ihr den Weg und lies sie hinein.

Da drinnen erwartete sie ein riesiger Mann mit dunkler Sonnenbrille und gekleidet wie ein Muggel..

"Sieh mal an, die kleine Sam. Ganz schön gewachsen.", meinte er mit einer tiefen aber dennoch Sympathischen Stimme.

Sam lachte.

"Kennt mich hier eigentlich jeder?", fragte sie belustigt.

"So ziemlich. Übrigens, super Aktion wie du Neville die Kanariencreme untergejubelt hast. Wir hatten alle was zu lachen."

Sam errötete leicht bei dem fiesen Grinsen, welches der Riesige Mann an den Tag legte.

"Na denn, ich bin Derek Fischer und nehme die Praktischen Kenntnisse auf. Wird sicher ein kurzes Vergnügen wenn du auch nur halb so viel drauf hast wie dein Alter Herr. Bitte sei sanft mit mir."

Sam hielt inne.

"Sie kannten meinen Vater?", fragte sie verwundert.

"Nicht besonders gut. War der Arroganteste Penner den ich je gesehen habe. Aber auch der brillanteste.", meinte Derek trocken und begab sich in die Mitte des Raumes.

Sam stockte… Arroganter Penner?

Nie hatte jemand ihren Vater als Arrogant bezeichnet…

"Halli hallo, noch auf diesem Planeten?", fragte der Auror.

"Verzeihung.", murmelte Sam und begab sich in Kampfstellung.

"Bereit?"

Die Schülerin nickte.

Der Stab des Auroren schnellte vor und Sam wich gekonnt aus.

Sie dachte an Nevilles Lektionen… immer in Bewegung bleiben.

Fischer deckte sie mit einer Vielzahl an Fluchimitaten ein.

Sam wich behände aus oder lenkte die Flüche zur Seite… etwas das sie schon immer beherrscht hatte.

Sie konnte gut kämpfen… um genauer zu sein genoss sie es regelrecht.

Flüche verließen ihren Stab und Fischer machte einige starke Ausfallschritte.

Der Mann war trotz seiner Größe enorm schnell und Beweglich.

Sam dachte an die Unzähligen Stunden, die sie zusammen mit Emily geübt hatte und feuerte einen stetigen Strom an Flüchen gegen ihren Gegner.

Doch Fischer war Routiniert und extrem Talentiert.

Er grinste durchgehend und schoss kleine Steinchen gegen sie.

'Nicht mit mir… den Trick kenn ich auch!', dachte Sam und disapparierte, damit die Portschlüssel sie nicht trafen.

Nun nutzte sie jede Deckung und lies Schwebende Gegenstände gegen den Auroren vorgehen… der plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

Ein Fluchimitat traf sie und Sam sackte zusammen.

Wenige Augenblicke später, wurde sie wieder erweckt.

Fischer grinste breit.

"Wirklich gut. War der lustigste Kampf bisher. Aber ich denke die kleine Richards wird auch nicht ohne sein.", meinte er und füllte ein Pergament aus, welches er Sam reichte.

Diese nahm es entgegen und wirkte unsicher.

"So, das gibst du an Corner. Ich sehe dich dann in den Praktikumswochen.", sagte er und öffnete die Tür.

Draußen wartete Emily darauf, das sie dran kam.

"Und?", fragte die blonde.

"Ich denke ich hab es gepackt.", erwiderte Sam und lächelte.

Emily grinste und stürmte regelrecht in den Raum, was Sam nur belustigt mit den Kopf schütteln lies.

Sie ging zu Corners Büro.

Dieser nahm ihr das Pergament ab und überflog es kurz.

"Super… aber hallo! Der Kraut ist begeistert, wie ich es mir schon dachte. Na dann, du bist die zweite, die das Praktikum bekommen hat. Glückwunsch."

"Danke.", erwiderte Sam verlegen und dachte nach.

"Mister Corner…"

"Michael für dich.", erwiderte der Auror grinsend.

"Okay… Michael, kannten sie meinen Vater?"

Corner grinste.

"Das dumme Arschloch… oh Ja, den kannte ich. Echt eine Schande was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich meine er war echt eine Landplage, aber was für ein Magier! Ich wünschte echt, er würde noch unter uns Weilen. Muss schwer für dich sein."

Sam nickte geschockt.

Dummes Arschloch…?

Irgendwie beschimpften ihn alle… aber sie sprachen mit einer solchen wärme von ihm… ein krasser Gegensatz zur Wortwahl.

Corner füllte ein Pergament aus und setzte Schwungvoll seine Unterschrift darunter.

"Hier bitte. Ich sehe dich dann nächsten Monat zur Einweisung."

Sam nahm das Pergament wie in Trance entgegen.

"Vielen Dank…", brachte sie hervor.

Corner geleitete sie zur Tür.

Sam setzte sich in den Wartebereich und sah wie Emily breit grinsend auf das Büro zumarschierte, während sie selbst ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Arroganter Penner… dummes Arschloch… das passte gar nicht zu dem, was sie sich unter ihrem Vater vorgestellt hatte.

Sie sollte ihre Mutter darauf ansprechen…

Emily kam aus dem Büro und strahlte.

"Hey Genie, wir haben's gepackt!"

Sam riss sich aus ihren trüben Gedanken und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

"Hattest du Zweifel?"

"Eigentlich nicht… Und Mann, dieser Fischer hatte echt was drauf! Das Praktikum wird spitze!"

"Klar doch. Und nun? Wieder in die Schule?"

Die blonde schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Nix da. Emma hat doch Geburtstag, da gehe ich nun hin."

Emma war die Tochter von Emilys zehn Jahre älteren Bruder.

"Ach du Schande… drück dem Krümel einen Kuss von mir auf.", meinte Sam lächelnd.

"Klar doch, bis später dann!"

Sie erreichten das Foyer des Ministeriums und Emily disapparierte.

Sam war irgendwie nicht danach, wieder in die Schule zurückzukehren.

Stattdessen apparierte sie in die Winkelgasse und genehmigte sich bei Fortecues ein Eis.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag.

Nachdem sie ihr Schokoladeneis vertilgt hatte, verlies sie die Winkelgasse durch den tropfenden Kessel und bummelte ziellos durch Muggellondon, wobei sie ihren trüben Gedanken nachhing.

Das Bild ihres Vaters welches sie sich selbst geschaffen hatte, stimmte offenbar nicht mit der Wirklichkeit überein.

Das war eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen… doch Arschloch… Penner… das war hart.

Ihre Mutter hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht über das Herz gebracht, ihr die Illusion kaputt zu machen. Nun verstand Sam die Volksweisheit von der Jugend und der Rosaroten Brille.

Nun gut… sie würde sich den Tatsachen halt stellen müssen. Sie würde es verkraften.

Sie wollte endlich wissen, wie ihr Vater wirklich gewesen ist, ohne ausflüchte oder Beschönigungen! Er wäre trotzdem noch ihr Vater und sie würde ihn trotzdem noch lieben und Bewundern!

Sam dachte darüber nach ihre Mutter zu besuchen und zur Rede zu stellen, als sie feststellte, das sie weitab der belebten Einkaufstraßen war.

Ein stöhnen erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie sah auf und erkannte eine Gestalt, welche am Boden lag.

"Oh verdammt!", rief sie aus und hastete zu dem verletzten.

Es war ein Junger Mann… etwa in ihrem Alter. Er hatte kurz geschorenes braunes Haar und wirkte eigentlich recht anziehend. Er trug Muggelkleidung im militärischen Stil. Ein Namensschild verriet ihr, das er Janosch Carter hieß.

Blut Quoll aus einer Schnittwunde auf seiner Brust.

Sam verlor keine Zeit und kniete nieder. Die Wunde kam eindeutig von einem Fluch, das spürte sie, wahrscheinlich ein Sectusempra.

Sam zog ihren Stab und behandelte die Verletzung.

Der Junge Mann schlug seine braunen Augen auf und stierte sie an.

"Verschwinde… sie… sie kommen!"

"Keine Bewegung!", rief eine raue Stimme.

Sam sah auf und erkannte drei schwarz gekleidete Männer.

Sie wirkten wie… wie Soldaten.

"Eine Hexe!", brüllte einer von ihnen, als er ihren Zauberstab erkannte.

'Sie wissen von Hexen?", fuhr es Sam durch den Kopf.

Die Soldaten legten ihre schweren Impulsgewehre auf die Schülerin an, doch diese reagierte sofort.

Da sie von Magiern wussten, brauchte sie keine Rücksicht auf irgendwelche Gesetze nehmen.

Sie rollte zur Seite, so das die Plasmaladungen wirkungslos in eine Wand schlugen.

Schnell zielte Sam mit ihrem Stab und feuerte Schockzauber gegen die Soldaten, doch diese besaßen hervorragende Reflexe.

Sam feuerte weiter, so das die Soldaten sich nicht aus ihrer Deckung trauen konnten.

Dann hechtete sie zu dem Verletzten und ergriff seine Hand.

Heißes Plasma wurde in ihre Richtung gefeuert, doch Sam war bereits mit dem Jungen Mann disappariert…

* * *

Aber Allo... Action!

Wusste ich doch, da war was, was gefehlt hat!

Na, nu gibt es noch mehr davon (muhahaha)

Ich freue mich auf Ostergrüße...

Andererseits... wir reden hier von einem Feiertag für nen Wiederauferstandenen (Zombie!!!)

Außerdem versteckt Bugs Bunny eier in Nestern...

No ja, dann hör ich nun ein paar Ostersongs. Ei of the Tiger, Ei think of you oder auch Goodbei.

Bis demnächst

Gruß

Dat Z.


	5. Janosch

* * *

**-The white Princess-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Wie bereits erwähnt wurde, is nix meins.

Ahhhhh, ich habe aus den letzten Reviews herausgelesen, das einige Äktschn wollen. Also kriegt ihr Äktschn!

A/N zur Zeitlinie

Muss ja sein, denke ich mal, nur um deutlich zu machen, in welcher Zeit wir uns befinden.

Hier also die offizielle Timeline für the black Prince und the white Princess.

1958 - Geburt von James Potter/ Lilly Evans/ Remus Lupin

1959 - Geburt von Sirius Black/ Peter Pettigrew

1965 - Voldemort erscheint auf der Politischen Bühne der Zauberwelt.

1969 - Einschulung der Rumtreiber

1972 - Offizieller Beginn des dunklen Krieges.

1974 - Gründung des Phönixordens.

1976 - Schulabschluss der Rumtreiber

1978 - Hochzeit von James & Lilly

1981 - Harry wird geboren.

1982 - Angriff gegen die Potters. Voldemort nimmt Harry auf und Wurmschwanz leistet seinen Eid. Sirius Black landet in Azkaban.

1986 - Voldemort handelt mit Amelia Bones den Waffenstillstand aus.

1993 - Neville tötet den in Hogwarts versteckten Basilisken und rettet Ginny.

1994 - Bruch des Waffenstillstandes bei dem Angriff auf den Prinzen. Harry erschafft seine ersten Horkruxe. Die Schatten werden gegründet.

1995 - Erste Schatteneinsätze. Neville erhält den Merlinsorden zweiter Klasse, für das Unschädlich machen von vier Todessern. Harry erstellt seine letzten Horkuxe.

1997 - Neville duelliert sich mit Voldemort und stirbt fast. Erhält den Merlinsorden erster Klasse. Harry reißt die Mauern von Azkaban ein. Er führt sein erstes Duell mit Dumbledore und landet dabei vor Hermines Füßen.

1998 - Harry tötet Dumbledore und Voldemort, doch er büßt seine Seele ein. Ende des dunklen Krieges

1999 - Samantha Potter wird geboren. Die Schwarzkutten werden als offizielle Aurorenelite anerkannt.

2001 - Arkanus Inc. Bringt den ersten MaC auf den Markt.

2002 - Arkanus Inc. Bringt neue Versionen des MaC's auf den Markt. Hermine entwickelt den Äther, die Zaubererversion des Internets und erhält dafür ihren ersten Merlinspreis.

2006 - Remus Lupin entwickelt eine Anbindung zwischen dem Äther und dem Internet.

2010 - Samantha wird eingeschult, Melissa Pepples beendet ihr Studium der Magischen Informatik.

China fällt in Russland ein, Nordkorea greift Südkorea an. Europa und die USA treten in den Krieg ein. Der dritte Weltkrieg ist ausgebrochen.

2012 - Melissa Pepples erfindet MaC's für den Einsatz von Auroren und übernimmt die Leitung der Informatikabteilung in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.

Die Europäische Verfassung wird unterzeichnet.

2015 - Samantha entwickelt aus einer Muggelgleichung einen sich verändernden Arithmantischen Logarrythmus und erhält den Merlinspreis. Ende des dritten Weltkrieges mit einem Sieg für die Alliierten ohne den Einsatz von Nuklearwaffen.

2016 - Die Gegenwart.

alle klarheiten Beseitigt?

Viel spaß ;)

* * *

5. Janosch

* * *

Sam und ihre Begleitung schlugen in dem Sommerhaus auf.

Ihre Mutter hatte es einst zu einem Zufluchtsort umgebaut. Das war kurz nach dem dunklen Krieg gewesen.

Sam fand es immer irgendwie Paranoid, das sie selbst heute noch auf eine derartige Maßnahme bestand.

Doch andererseits war ihre Mutter in dem großen Krieg mehr als ein Statist gewesen. Sie hatte aktiv teilgenommen, grausame Dinge gesehen. Dinge, die Sam sich nicht einmal Vorstellen konnte.

Dinge wie diesen Verletzten, dem das Leben aus der Brust gepumpt wurde.

Die Schülerin kniete sich nieder und untersuchte eilig die Wunde.

Leichter Ekel befiel sie bei dem Anblick des ganzen Blutes, doch sie verdrängte das Gefühl zugunsten ihrer Logik.

Schnell verarztete sie die Magische Schnittwunde und atmete tief durch.

Der Junge Mann war enorm geschwächt worden… er brauchte dringend frisches Blut.

Dunkel erinnerte Samantha sich daran, das hier eigentlich ein Hauself in Bereitschaft stehen sollte.

"Hallo?", fragte sie in die leere Eingangshalle.

Mit einem lauten Plopp erschien ein Hauself vor ihr.

"Die Junge Miss hat nach Tizzi verlangt?"

Sam atmete erleichtert auf.

"Tizzi, bringe mir bitte einen Blutbildungstrank. Am besten in das erste Gästezimmer."

Sie war überzeugt, das es in diesem Refugium eine gut ausgestattete Magische Apotheke gab.

"Tizzi wird sich beeilen!", erwiderte der Hauself glücklich und verschwand.

Sam beschwor eine Trage und bettete Janosch darauf. Dann lies sie ihn ins Gästezimmer schweben und bugsierte ihn dort in ein Bett.

Tizzi brachte den Trank, welchen sie dem Jungen Mann einflößte. Dann bestellte sie sich einen Tee und setzte sich an das Bett.

Sie nahm einen Schluck des süßlichen Tees den ihre Mutter bevorzugte und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

Janosch Carter… seine Kleidung wirkte militärisch. Um genau zu sein war es eine Europäische Militäruniform. Doch auch die anderen Soldaten hatten solche Uniformen getragen. Handelte es sich bei ihn um einen Deserteur?

Andererseits hatten die anderen Soldaten von Hexen gewusst und ohne zögern auf sie geschossen…

Sie untersuchte Janosch magisch nach Waffen, doch er schien keine zu tragen.

Schließlich begann der Junge Mann sich zu regen.

Er fuhr auf, so das Sam erschreckt zusammenzuckte.

Hektisch Untersuchte er seine Brust. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die erschrockene Sam.

Sein Blick war kälter als Eis.

"Du hast mich behext!", fauchte er sie an.

Sam zuckte zusammen bei dem Tonfall.

Also das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet!

Verwirrung, Dankbarkeit, vielleicht Unverständnis. Aber Zorn?

Dieser ungerechtfertigte Angriff brachte ihr Temperament in Wallung.

"Jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Ich hab dir dein verdammtes Leben gerettet!", raunzte sie zurück.

"Mit deiner Verdorbenen Gabe!", schrie er.

Dann begann er eine Schimpftirade gegen Magische. Bezeichnete sie als Missgeburten und wer weiß noch was.

Sam wurde das zu blöd. Sie schwang ihren Stab und er verstummte.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu du undankbares Arschloch! Ich hab dir dein verdammtes Leben gerettet! Wenn du ein Problem mit uns Magischen hast Muggel, dann schicke ich dich gerne zu deinen Kumpels zurück damit sie dir den Rest geben! Wenn du das nicht willst, dann halt endlich die Fresse!"

Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art derartig zu explodieren, doch dieser undankbare Kerl trieb sie zur Weißglut!

Der Junge Mann schien zu schweigen.

Sie wollte gerade den Schweigezauber lösen, als er sich die Hand auf den Mund legte.

"Behexe mich nie wieder!", forderte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

Sam erstarrte.

Wie konnte er den Zauber brechen?

Sie starrte ihn an und erkannte die Belustigung in seinem Blick.

"Erstaunt?", fragte er fies grinsend.

Dann erhob er seine Hand und Sam spürte, wie eine Ganzkörperklammer sie fesselte.

War das am Ende doch kein Muggel? Aber wie machte er das? Er benutzte keinen Zauberstab!

Janosch erhob sich aus dem Bett. Dann ging er umher und studierte das Zimmer.

Sam unterdessen Analysierte den einfachen Klammerfluch und brach ihn mit Leichtigkeit.

Nun war er es, der erstarrt schien.

"Zu Primitiv.", kommentierte sie und richtete ihren Stab gegen ihn.

"Nenne mir einen guten Grund, weshalb ich dich nicht Kampfunfähig machen sollte…", flüsterte sie eisig.

Eine endlose Minute lang starrten sie sich hasserfüllt in die Augen. Dann grinste er.

"Weil ihr alle sterben werdet wenn du mich fertig machst!"

Sam hob eine Augenbraue.

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

"Wie ich es sage. Ihr alle, ihr Hexen, Zauberer. Ihr werdet bald zugrunde gehen."

Sams Gedanken rasten wie wild.

"Erkläre mir wie du das meinst!", forderte sie.

Der Junge Mann seufzte genervt.

"Schon einmal etwas von dem Gremium gehört?"

"Nein, sollte ich?"

Er lachte kalt.

"Es sind… waren meine Leute. Und sie haben eine Form von Retrovirus entwickelt. Ein Virus, das dazu gedacht ist alles Magische auszulöschen!"

"Unmöglich!", wisperte Sam verstört.

"Ah, da ist sie wieder, die gute alte Magische Arroganz. Ihr haltet es doch auch für unmöglich, das ein Muggel…", er spuckte dass Wort aus wie eine Krankheit. "… zu so etwas in der Lage ist!"

Er erhob seine Hand und brachte durch die Geste einen Stuhl zum schweben.

Sams erweiterte Sinne konnten die Magie erkennen, die von ihm ausging… und gleichzeitig besaß er keine Magische Aura! Das konnte nur eines bedeuten…

"Wo hast du deinen Apparat?", fragte sie.

Er sah sie grinsend an und tippte sich an den Kopf.

"Da drinnen.", erwiderte er lässig.

"Unmöglich! Ein solches Gerät wäre zu groß!"

Janosch lachte.

"Oh, das waren sie. Ich bin die erste Generation, der erste Versuch mit dem neuen System."

Sam hob ihren Stab.

"Okay, da du mir das alles erzählst, denke ich mal du willst mich nicht umbringen.", folgerte sie.

Er nickte knapp.

"Wir setzen uns erst einmal und reden in Ruhe.", schlug sie vor.

Wieder folgte ein ruppiges Nicken.

"Tizzi? Bring bitte noch mehr Tee, auch für unseren Gast.", sagte sie in den Raum.

Schon wenige Sekunden später servierte der Hauself Tee und verschwand wieder.

Janosch setzte sich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, Sam tat es ihm gleich.

Er setzte ab und sah sie an.

"Nicht gerade die Umstände die ich mir gewünscht hätte Potter.", sagte er grinsend.

Sam erstarrte.

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", fragte sie verdutzt.

"Hexenwoche, Tagesprophet, Circe…", zählte er die Magischen Zeitschriften auf.

"Du liest magische Zeitungen?"

Er lachte.

"Wir wissen alles über euch. Wir kennen euch, auch wenn ihr glaubt ihr würdet noch immer im verborgenen bleiben."

"Mit 'Wir' meinst du dieses Gremium… was hat es damit auf sich?"

Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

"Vor zwanzig Jahren war es ein Zusammenschluss aus vier Generälen der Britischen Armee. Mittlerweile ist es ein Weltweit agierendes Netzwerk aus Magiehassern."

"Magiehasser?"

Sams Gedanken drehten sich um sich selbst. Das war… Ungeheuerlich…

"Richtig. Menschen wie mich.", sagte er.

"Warum? Warum hasst du uns?"

"Ihr habt mir alles genommen! Mutter! Vater! Meine große Schwester!"

"Wie… wie meinst du das?"

Er lachte kalt.

"Die, die ihr Todesser nennt!"

"Aber… aber das waren Terroristen! Niemals würden wir…"

Er schnaubte.

"Ihr besitzt die Gabe Nullpunktenergie durch euren Willen zu formen! Und immer wieder benutzt ihr es, um uns ins Verderben zu stürzen! Was war den mit dem zweiten Weltkrieg? Den hat Hitler nicht allein verschuldet! Nein, im Hintergrund zogen Zauberer die Fäden! Ihr nutzt eure Macht, um uns zu Manipulieren! Deshalb hasse ich euch!"

Sam machte Große Augen.

"Aber… das waren Dunkle Lords! Ihr könnt uns doch nicht alle wegen einzelner Leute verurteilen! Ihr könnt uns doch deswegen nicht ausrotten wollen!", erwiderte sie heftig.

Nun schlug er die Augen nieder.

"Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich Desertiert bin. Ich will kein ganzes Volk auslöschen. Als ich erfahren habe, was sie vorhaben, da setzte ich mich ab."

"Aber du hasst uns.", stellte Samantha fest.

Sie verstand diesen Jungen Mann nicht.

"Für euch sind wir minderwertig! Ich habe viel über euch erfahren! Ihr manipuliert die Muggel genauso, wie eure dunklen Lords! Ihr denkt nur an eure Vorteile und geht über Leichen!"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir… wir sind nicht alle so!", rief sie aus.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Interessiert mich nicht. Vielleicht ist es sowieso schon zu spät…"

"Was meinst du?"

Er lachte spöttisch.

"In diesem Augenblick, werden sie bereits dabei sein deinen Vater zu holen. Sie können es nicht riskieren, das ich ihnen dazwischenfunke!"

Sams Augen weiteten sich.

"Meinen Vater?"

Janosch grinste.

"Die mächtigste Quelle von Nullpunktenergie auf der Welt. Sie werden ihn benutzen, um das Virus zu kreieren, ihm seine endgültige Form zu geben!"

Sam riss ihren Arm empor und aktivierte ihren MaC.

"Notfall! Notfall!", brüllte sie in das Gerät.

Die Verbindung zur Aurorenzentrale wurde sofort geöffnet.

"Hier Notruf der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Bitte nennen sie die…", erklärte eine Junge Sprecherin, doch Sam unterbrach sie mit schriller Stimme.

"St. Mungos wird überfallen werden! Schnell! Verhindern sie das!"

"Wer ist da? Was meinen sie?", fragte die Stimme verwirrt.

"Hier ist Samantha Potter! Das Mungos wird überfallen werden! Sie müssen sich beeilen!"

"Einen Augenblick bitte…"

"Nein keinen Augenblick! Verdammt noch mal! Hören sie mich noch?!?"

"Eine Auroreneinheit wird in das Mungo gesandt. Bitte melden sie sich persönlich im Ministerium. Auf Wiederhören."

Die Verbindung wurde geschlossen.

Sam starrte ihren MaC entgeistert an.

Janosch grinste.

"Arrogant, so wie schon immer…"

* * *

"Verdammt noch mal! Heizt ihnen ein!", brüllte Michael Corner.

Flüche flogen ihnen entgegen. Doch auch Plasmaladungen aus Muggelwaffen!

Corners Blick schweifte über die zwei Junioren, die ihn ins Mungos begleitet hatten. Sie brauchten dringend Verstärkung!

Ashley Keegan machte Anstalten vorzurücken, bevor er sein MaC ASE umschalten konnte. Verdammte Anfängerin!

"Keegan! Bleib in deiner Deckung!"

Doch zu spät, die Juniorin trat aus der Deckung, vertraute auf ihren Schild.

Ein gewaltiger Knall ertönte.

Keegans Kopf explodierte, ihr Schild war einfach zerschmettert worden.

Ein Scharfschütze mit einer Projektilwaffe! Panzerbrechende Munition… das durchschlug jeden Schild!

Corner fixierte Hopkins, den zweiten Junioren, der kreidebleich die Leiche seiner Kolegin anstarrte.

"Bleib in deiner verdammten Deckung! Streck bloß nicht den Kopf heraus!"

Dann startete er den Kampfmodus seines ASE.

Er steckte die Ohrhörer und Mikrofonkombination welche sich vor ihm Materialisiert hatte in sein Ohr.

"Einheit Corner, benötige dringend Unterstützung! Zentrale, wir stehen unter Kreuzfeuer!", bellte er hinein.

Er wusste, das die Kampfleitstelle besetzt werden würde, sobald er den ASE in den Kampfmodus schaltete.

"Corner, hier Zentrale. Lagebericht!", forderte die Stimme von Melissa Pepples.

Wunderbar, damit hatte er die beste Informatikerin der Zentrale an der Kampfleitstelle!

Schnell berichtete er von der Lage.

Melissa hörte sich alles an und gab dann ihre Anweisungen.

"Bleibt in Deckung. Verstärkung wird aufgehalten, eine neue Form von Anti Transportschild."

Corner hörte Lärm… Düsen, das waren eindeutig Düsentriebwerke!

Schnell streckte er den Kopf aus der Deckung und zog ihn zurück.

"Melissa! Zwei Jetcopter setzen zur Landung an! Es sind definitiv Muggel, die mit Zauberern arbeiten!"

"Jetcopter?"

Corner wagte noch einen Blick… hoffentlich war der Scharfschütze nicht auf Zack!

Er erkannte, das es keine Zivilen Jetcopter waren…

Die Düsengetriebenen Muggelgeräte, die vom Aufbau her einem Hubschrauber glichen, waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

Die Primärwaffen richteten sich auf die Deckungen der Auroren… verdammte Scheiße!

"Hopkins! Hau ab! Schnell!"

Noch während er das brüllte, hechtete er aus seiner Deckung. Keine Sekunde zu früh…

Tödliche Strahlen aus Violetten Licht zerfetzten die Mauer, hinter der er Deckung gefunden hatte.

Staub wirbelte auf, heiße Steinsplitter bohrten sich in Michaels Haut. Schließlich hörte er, wie die Düsenturbinen der Jetcopters aufheulten. Dann wurde das Geräusch leiser… verstummte schließlich ganz.

Michael erhob sich schwerfällig, klopfte sich den Staub aus den Roben und musterte das Schlachtfeld.

Die Hochleistungslaser der Jetcopter hatten den Platz vor dem St. Mungo regelrecht umgegraben.

"Corner? Verdammt, melde dich!", forderte eine Stimme in seinem Ohr.

Der Auror riss sich von dem schrecklichen Bild los.

"Hier Corner. Die Jetcopter sind weg… die haben uns beschossen! Hopkins ist gefallen…"

"Unterstützung ist auf dem Weg. Der Schild ist weg. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Deine Werte sind Katastrophal!"

"Geht schon. Wer leitet die Verstärkungstruppen?"

"Fischer."

"Okay, ich schließe mich der Gruppe an. Wir müssen das Krankenhaus sichern."

"Verstanden. Ich schalte dich in Fischers Gruppe ein."

Einige Sekunden hörte er nichts. Dann meldete sich Melissas Stimme wieder.

"Schaltung komplett. Du bist freigegeben!"

Dann ertönte die Stimme von Fischer in seinem Ohr.

"Vorrücken, ausfächern. Nehmt jede Deckung mit!"

Michael betätigte den Sprechtaste und nahm Kontakt mit dem Gruppenführer auf.

"Derek, hier Michael. Pepples hat mich in deine Gruppe geschaltet."

"Okay. Wie ist der Status deiner Gruppe? Und wo ist deine Position?"

Michael wischte sich Blut aus seinem Gesicht und betätigte erneut die Sprechtaste.

"Der Status ist beschissen! Keegan und Hopkins sind Tot! Ich selbst hab auch was abbekommen! Ich befinde mich in dem kleinen Laden links vor dem Mungo. Die Feinde sind offensichtlich abgerückt, doch genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Sendet erstmal einen Spiegelzauber voraus! Keegan wurde von einem Heckenschützen mit einem Muggelgewehr erledigt!

"Roger! Halte deine Position bis wir die Lage geklärt haben!"

Michael setzte sich an eine Wand und beobachtete, wie die Spiegelbilder seiner Kollegen ohne Behelligt zu werden den Platz überquerten.

"Scheinbar alles sicher. Aber haltet euch trotzdem nahe einer Deckungsmöglichkeit!", befahl die Stimme von Fischer.

Corner erkannte seine echten Kollegen und erhob sich.

Ohne weitere Worte schloss er sich dem Stoßtrupp an.

Sie rückten vor, ohne noch einmal beschossen zu werden. Scheinbar waren ihre Feinde allesamt mit den Jetcoptern verschwunden…

Sie erreichten die Tür zum Mungos und traten ein.

Es erwartete sie pures Chaos.

Überall lagen Tote und schwer Verletzte. Die Gegner hatten vor nichts und niemanden halt gemacht!

Frauen… Kranke… Kinder. Es war wie damals im Krieg…

Heiler aus anderen Stockwerken strömten in das Atrium und kümmerten sich um die Verletzten.

Fischer musterte das Chaos.

"Ausschwärmen! Helft wo es geht! Corner, Shawn! Zu mir. Wir folgen der Spur!"

Michael wusste was Fischer meinte… die Spur war deutlich zu sehen.

Die Angreifer hatten die Kamine ausgeschaltet und waren dann die Treppe hoch. Den Fahrstuhl hatten sie gemieden und ebenfalls außer Gefecht gesetzt.

"Paramillitärisches vorgehen. Die waren gut trainiert!", stellte Fischer fest. Doch neben Flucheinschlägen erkannte Michael auch deutlich die charakteristischen Verbrennungen von Plasmaladungen. Der Gestank nach Ozon bestätigte den Eindruck nur.

Sie waren bis in den zweiten Stock vorgedrungen und hatten dort die Türen aufgesprengt.

Die drei Auroren folgten der Spur aus Tod und Verwüstung bis zur Abteilung für Fluchschäden.

Dort angelangt erlebten sie eine Überraschung.

Zwei tote mit schwarzen Uniformen lagen dort… bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt.

Die Auroren schwärmten aus… und das keinen Augenblick zu früh.

Zwei Flüche schossen aus der Tür.

"Achtung! Hier Auroren der AMS! Stellen sie sofort das Feuer ein!", forderte Fischer abgebrüht.

"AMS?", antwortete eine heißere Stimme. "Identifiziert euch!"

Shawn führte den ID Zauber der Zentrale aus. Die Marke mit dem Wappen der Auroren schwebte in der Luft.

Als antwort wurde ein Zauberstab aus der Tür geworfen.

Die Auroren nickten sich zu und stürmten den Raum.

Hier sah es aus wie überall, wo sie vorbeigekommen waren. Überall Tote.

Nur eine ausgehärmte Frau im Morgenmantel stand dort und musterte die Auroren mit hartem Blick.

"Longbottom?", fragte der Deutsche Auror überrascht.

"Korrekt… sie sind Fischer, vom Dreilandministerium.", erwiderte die Frau mit heißerer Stimme.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin bei der AMS… seid fast achtzehn Jahren.

Die Frau schwankte und setzte sich hart hin.

"W… was ist passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Michael konnte es nicht fassen… das war Nevilles Mutter. Sie war mit einem Crucio derart malträtiert worden, das sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Und nun schien sie wieder völlig genesen… Unglaublich!

Shawn richtete sich auf und musterte die Frau eindringlich.

Alice Longbottom war eine Legende. Sie kam lange vor seiner Zeit, daher hatte er sich am besten im Griff.

"Das wissen wir nicht. Können sie uns erklären was passiert ist?"

Sie saß da und sah sie an… dann ging ein Ruck durch den Körper der Aurorin.

"Es waren acht. Zwei habe ich ausschalten können… und sie haben… Harry entführt. Ja, ich bin mir sicher das es Harry war, den sie mitgenommen haben."

"Potter?", fragte Derek mit scharfer Stimme.

Alice nickte zögernd, während sich die Gedanken in Michaels Kopf zu drehen begannen…

Verdammt… wer auch immer das war… sie hatten den schwarzen Prinzen!

* * *

Alles in ihr war in Aufruhr!

So hatte sie sich achtzehn Jahre lang nicht mehr gefühlt. Nicht mehr, seitdem sie gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden in das Anwesen des dunklen Lords eingedrungen waren…

Diese Mischung aus Angst, Aufgeregtheit, Entschlossenheit und blinder Panik.

Uralte Routinen griffen ineinander und versetzten Hermine in Kampfbereitschaft.

Unbewusst hatte sie eine Hab Acht Stellung eingenommen.

Jeder mit Kampferfahrung konnte an ihrer Haltung erkennen, das Hermine der Veteran eines Krieges war. Ein Veteran, dem das Kämpfen zur zweiten Natur geworden war, irgendwann… ohne das sie selbst es bemerkt hätte.

Sie stürmte durch das Atrium des Ministeriums, vorbei an einem Verdutzten Wachmann und hetzte in den Fahrstuhl, wo sie energisch den Knopf für das Stockwerk der AMS drückte.

Der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich viel zu langsam für ihren Geschmack.

Als er hielt und sich die Türen nach einer Ewigkeit öffneten, verlor Hermine nicht eine Millisekunde.

Entschlossen schritt sie hinaus und trat auf den Gang.

Die Aurorenzentrale konnte sie im Schlaf finden… in der Vergangenheit hatte sie hier viel zu viel Zeit verbracht…

Sie stürmte durch die Tür und registrierte am Rande, das einige der Junioren zusammenzuckten. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte es sie vielleicht lustig gefunden, doch nun hatte sie keine Zeit, ihre Gedanken an derartigen Dingen zu verschwenden.

Sie marschierte auf das Büro von Altair Pepples zu, dem derzeitigen Leiter der Zentrale.

Hermine öffnete ohne Klopfen die Tür und trat ein.

Pepples blickte sie ruhig an.

Kein Lächeln… keine schiefes Grinsen… verdammt schlechtes Zeichen…

"Hermine. Setz dich doch bitte."

Sie setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl und stierte Pepples an.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Pepples seufzte.

Er kannte sie gut genug, um jetzt nicht irgendwelche Floskeln zu benutzen. Oder um den Heißen Brei herumzureden.

Hermine war immer Freundlich, immer Höflich. Es sei denn sie stand unter extremen Stress und irgendwer war so lebensmüde, sie in diesem Zustand zu reizen.

Immerhin galt sie als die mächtigste Hexe der Gegenwart, und das auch nicht zu unrecht…

Daher rückte der Rothaarige direkt mit der Sprache heraus.

"Das St. Mungo wurde angegriffen. Es gab viele Tote und Verletzte. Die Unbekannten drangen in das Krankenhaus ein und marschierten direkt in die Abteilung für Fluchschäden…"

Hermine erbleichte.

Nicht Harry… das durfte nicht sein!

"Sie haben in der Station gewütet. Offenbar gab es nur zwei Überlebende. Harry und Alice Longbottom."

Hermine stieß ihren Atem aus.

"Merlin… wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre…"

Pepples hob energisch die Hand.

"Lass mich bitte zu Ende erzählen!"

Hermine sah erschrocken auf.

"Alice ist wieder zu sich gekommen. Sie attackierte die Angreifer mit dem Zauberstab einer toten Krankenschwester. Dennoch gelang es den Angreifern, Harry mit sich zu nehmen…"

Das war zuviel.

Hermine sackte zusammen und starrte ins leere.

Der Auror schwieg, gab ihr die Zeit, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Ihre Gedanken jagten sich… Sie hatten Harry mitgenommen! Wer? Wozu?

Hermines disziplinierter Verstand übernahm das Ruder und zwang sie, sich zusammenzunehmen.

Ihre Gedanken klärten sich. Sie war wieder da und bereit der ganzen Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

"Wer war es?", fragte sie.

"Wir wissen es nicht. Fakt ist, das es anscheinend Zauberer waren, die mit Muggeln zusammenarbeiten. Oder zumindest Muggeltechnologie verwenden. Sie benutzten neben Flüchen auch Plasmagewehre und mit Hochleistungslasern bewaffnete Jetcopter bei der Aktion. Eine unserer Junioren wurde von einem Heckenschützen erledigt, welcher eine Alte Projektilwaffe benutzte. Das Geschoss durchschlug den Schild wie nichts…"

Völlig untypisch für sie, entfuhr ihr ein Fluch.

Pepples sah sie beunruhigt an.

"Es gibt da noch etwas… der Überfall wurde von Samantha gemeldet. Wir haben von ihr keine Spur gefunden…"

Hermines Herz blieb stehen…

Nicht auch noch ihre Tochter… nicht Sam!

Es klopfte energisch an der Tür.

Der Auror bellte ein herein, offensichtlich nicht erfreut über die Störung. Doch seine Züge wurden weicher, als er seine eigene Tochter erkannte, welche durch die Tür humpelte.

"Hallo Chef. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht unterbrechen… aber wir haben einiges herausgefunden."

Pepples nickte seiner Tochter zu.

"Also, zunächst der Notruf von Samantha. Er kam aus Richtung Irland, nicht aus dem Mungo…"

Hermine atmete hörbar aus.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit… dann allerdings kamen neue Sorgen auf… was machte Sam in Irland?

Woher wusste sie von dem Überfall?

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor?!?

Hermine horchte auf, als Melissa mit ihrem Bericht fort fuhr.

"…die Waffe mit der Hopkins getötet wurde, war wahrscheinlich ein Barret M82A6, ein recht altertümliches Scharfschützengewehr, allerdings extrem effektiv. Es wurden 12.9 x 99mm Vollmantelgeschosse benutzt! Ashley hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Außerdem wissen wir nun durch Michaels Beschreibung, das die beiden Jetcopter vom Typ Cobra MK III waren, kombinierte Kampf und Transportmaschinen wie sie von der Britischen Armee im dritten Weltkrieg benutzt wurden. Außerdem weisen die Flüche seltsame Werte auf. Fischer meinte, das er so etwas schon einmal bei einem Mordfall gesehen hätte… Die Akte Gonzales glaube ich."

Hermine fuhr hoch.

"Der Mord an Maria Gonzales, diese Puritanerin? Die Werte sind dieselben?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Melissa fuhr zusammen.

"Äh… ich glaube schon."

Altair musterte Hermine skeptisch.

"Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Die junge Frau nickte energisch.

"Oh ja. Neville und Fischer haben mir die Werte überspielt. Mit Sam's Hilfe habe ich herausgefunden, das die Flüche wahrscheinlich künstlich erzeugt wurden. Wir haben Theoretische Modelle für ein Magieerzeugendes Gerät entwickelt. Es wäre möglich…"

Altair zog scharf die Luft ein und Melissa keuchte auf.

"Soll das bedeuten… das eventuell keine Zauberer an dem Überfall beteiligt waren? Das es ausschließlich Muggel waren?", fragte Altair scharf.

"Ja… das ist möglich… Wir müssen Sam finden! Sie wusste von dem Überfall… vielleicht weiß sie noch mehr…"

* * *

Autsch,

Bald geht es weiter ;)

Gruß

Det Z.


	6. Dunkle Seiten

* * *

**The white Princess

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nix meines ;)

Huhu, da bin ich wieder. Und hier das neue Kap.

Noch eine anmerkung

Wie ihr durch die Timeline am Anfang des letzten Kapitel wisst, befinden wir uns im Jahr 2016. Bedeutet, es hat eine Menge Fortschritte gegeben, sowohl bei den Muggeln, als auch bei den Zauberern. Ich wurde gebeten eine Begriffserklärung aufzustellen, damit ihr nicht ganz im Dunkeln tappt ;)

Puritaner/in - Zauberer und Hexen, die magische Technologie ablehnen.

Äther - Magische Version des Internets.

MaC - Steht für Magischer Computer (hat nix mit dem Hersteller zu tun, der Obst im Logo führt ;) ) Es gibt Stationäre Geräte und Mobile in Form von Armbändern. Das Bedienfeld besteht aus einer Illusion, ähnlich einem Hologramm.

MaC ASE - Magischer Compputer Auror Special Edition. Taktisch aufgewerteter MaC für Auroren.

Impulsgewehr - Neuartige Waffe die für den dritten Weltkrieg entwickelt wurde. Verschießt Ladungen aus 2000 Grad heißem Helium, auch Plasmaladungen genannt.

Jetcopter - Fluggerät ähnlich einem Hubschrauber, welches durch Antigravitation fliegen kann und von Hochleistungstriebwerken angetrieben wird, die auf Wasserstoffbasis arbeiten.

Hochleistungslaser - Durch Kaltfusion gespeiste Energiewaffen, welche Hochenergetische Hitzestrahlen mit einer Leistung von bis zu 1,5 Terrawatt verschießen kann. Entwickelt für den 3 Weltkrieg.

3 Weltkrieg - China und Nordkorea überfielen ihre Nachbarn zwecks Raumgewinn. Europa und die USA traten bald darauf ein. Auch die Nahoststaaten spielten ihre Rolle. Verwendet wurde zumeist neue Technologie der Muggel. Der Krieg dauerte fünf Jahre und wurde auch ohne den befürchteten Einsatz von Nuklearwaffen beendet.

Viel Spaß

* * *

6. Dunkle Seiten

* * *

"Lass es sein!"

Sams Stimme klang eisern und kalt. Sie hatte selber nicht einmal gewusst, das sie in der Lage war, in einem derartig kalten Ton zu sprechen. Doch dieser verdammte Kerl trieb sie zur Weißglut!

Er blickte sie hasserfüllt an.

"Deine Leute werden mich einsperren und sezieren! Ich gehe nicht in euer Ministerium!"

"Niemand wird seziert!", brüllte Sam.

"Du kennst deine Leute nicht!", schrie er zurück und neutralisierte zum vierten mal den Portschlüssel.

Sam warf ihre Arme in die Luft und fixierte Janoschs Stahlblaue Augen.

Er war so verdammt stur. Doch auch Respekt einflößend.

Er stand gerade da, als hätte man ihn mit einem Lineal ausgerichtet. Sein Kurzgeschorenes braunes Haar und das Kantige Gesicht gaben ihm etwas materialistisches. Er strahlte Gefahr aus.

Natürlich tat er das, immerhin war dies der Grundgedanke bei einem Soldaten. Außerdem wirkte er auf sie wie eine Festung. Uneinnehmbar.

"Okay! Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Sam frustriert.

"Ich möchte deine Mutter treffen.", erwiderte der Junge Mann.

Sam hielt überrascht inne.

"Mum? Wieso?"

"Deine Mutter hat die MaC's auf Grundlage unserer Technologie entwickelt. Sie kennt sich mit Nichtmagischen aus und hat Einfluss. Außerdem waren ihre Eltern normale Menschen."

"Wir sind alle normale Menschen!", keifte Sam zurück.

Janosch begnügte sich damit, abfällig das Gesicht zu verziehen.

"Ich werde nur mit deiner Mutter sprechen!", sagte er in einem Autoritären Tonfall.

Sam schnaubte und programmierte den Portschlüssel neu.

"Also gut. Eingangshalle von Potter Manor. Überprüfe die Koordinaten wenn du meinst."

Janosch kam heran und zog ein kleines Gerät aus seinem Gürtel.

Er hielt es vor den Portschlüssel und drückte einige Tasten.

Das ganze dauerte einige Minuten, doch schließlich nickte er zufrieden.

"In Ordnung."

"Wir berühren den Portschlüssel auf drei."

Sam zählte bis drei und schon verschwanden sie in einem Strudel.

Sie kam in der Eingangshalle ihres Zuhauses sauber auf den Beinen auf, während Janosch der Länge nach auf den Boden schlug.

Die Schülerin kicherte hämisch.

"Ohhhhh. Hat sich der große Böse Soldat weh getan? Ist er hingefallen?", spottete sie mit einer imitierten Kinderstimme.

Janosch richtete sich auf und warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu.

"Sei froh das ich die Seiten gewechselt habe Missgeburt!", zischte er.

Sams Züge verhärteten sich sofort.

"Was willst du tun?", fragte sie gefährlich leise.

Sie konnte eine pochende Ader auf seiner Stirn erkennen, ein deutliches Zeichen für seine Wut.

Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf, keimte der Gedanke, das sie es vielleicht ein wenig zu weit getrieben hatte. Aber das drang nicht in ihr Bewusstsein. Nein, sie spürte eine Unbändige Wut…. Und auch eine seltsame… ja, Freude daran diesen Mann zu reizen.

Irgendetwas in ihr schrie nach Kampf, nach Zerstörung und Agonie. Irgendetwas in ihr hasste mit einer Intensität, die Sam nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sein Arm schnellte vor und ein Roter Lichtblitz raste auf Sam zu. Sie lenkte ihn verächtlich mit ihrem Stab zur Seite.

Janosch knurrte und sandte mehr Flüche gegen sie.

Sam lenkte sie allesamt ab und führte dann einige Passusflüche gegen mehrere Körperglieder des Soldaten, bis dieser in die Knie ging.

"Zaubern können und richtig zaubern können ist ein Unterschied Muggel…", zischte sie mit kalter Belustigung in der Stimme.

Der Soldat richtete sich auf und knurrte wütend.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Hermines Stimme mit einem Herrischen Tonfall.

Doch die beiden reagierten nicht.

Janosch versuchte erneut Sam einen Fluch auf den Hals zu Jagen, doch sie wich aus und feuerte Zwei Stoßflüche ab. Einen gegen seine Schulter und einen gegen sein Bein.

Janosch wurde auf den Boden geschleudert und blieb Bewusstlos liegen.

Sams grinste kalt und fixierte ihren Gegner.

Sie hob den Stab und wollte einen weiteren Fluch sprechen.

"Cruc…"

Ein roter Blitz riss Sam den Stab aus der Hand.

Hasserfüllt blickte sie in das Entschlossene Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die ihren Finger hob und mit dunkler Stimme sprach.

"Wach auf Samantha!"

Irgendetwas in ihr regte sich.

Erst jetzt realisierte Sam, das es nicht sie war, die ihren Körper kontrollierte. Es war etwas anderes… etwas dunkles. Etwas das nach Blut gierte und doch zu ihr gehörte…

Sam war entsetzt. Sie kämpfte es nieder und erlangte schließlich die Kotrolle zurück.

Schwäche befiel sie, als sie erkannte, was sie getan hatte.

"Oh… bei Merlin…"

Hermine fasste ihr an die Schultern und sah sie an.

"Wieder da?"

Sam blickte ihre Mutter verwirrt an.

"Was bei Merlin war das?"

Hermine antwortete nicht sondern nickte zu dem Bewusstlosen.

"Wer ist das? Und woher wusstest du vom Mungo? Was hast du in Irland gemacht?"

Sams Konfusion steigerte sich.

"Woher weißt du davon?"

Hermine deutete auf die Eingangshalle, wo eine Gestalt in roter Robe stand.

Altair Pepples, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale.

"Was ist hier nur los?"

Hermine musterte ihre Tochter mit einem Blick, den Sam noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Irgendwie entschlossen und gleichzeitig wach.

"In Ordnung, der reihe nach.", sagte sie und musterte ihre Tochter.

"Erkläre mir was passiert ist, der Reihe nach, dann beantworte ich deine Fragen, einverstanden?"

Sam atmete einmal tief durch. Ihre Mutter hatte recht, sie musste sich erst einmal beruhigen und einen klaren Kopf fassen.

Doch noch immer wabberte ein Nachhall der dunklen Wesenheit wie ein zäher Nebel durch ihren Geist.

Sie sortierte ihre Gedanken und begann der Reihe nach zu erklären was passieret war. Wie sie die Aurorenzentrale verlassen hatte und ihren Gedanken nachhing. Von den Soldaten und von Janosch Carter, dem Magiehasser.

Hermine und Pepples unterbrachen sie nicht ein einziges mal.

Als Sam geendet hatte atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und blickte auf den Bewusstlosen Carter hinab.

"Wir sollten das Ding aus ihm rausholen und untersuchen.", brummte der Rothaarige Auror.

"Nein!", rief Sam.

Hermine nickte.

"Sam hat recht. Das wäre keine Lösung. Außerdem will er uns helfen."

Altair nickte, wirkte aber dennoch zornig.

Samantha sah ihre Mutter nun auffordernd an.

"Also, was ist bei euch passiert?"

Hermine seufzte und begann ihrerseits von den letzten Ereignissen zu berichten.

Sam hörte, was bei dem Überfall auf St. Mungo geschehen war und schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Ihr Vater war fort…. Acht Tote, fast vierzig Verletzte.

Die Dunkelheit wollte wieder in ihre Synapsen kriechen, doch Sam kämpfte diese Aufwallung nieder.

"Kontrolliere deine Gefühle.", sagte Hermine.

Sam blickte ihre Mutter fragend an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Du darfst deinen Zorn nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen, sonst bricht es wieder aus.", erwiderte diese ohne ihre Tochter anzublicken. Stattdessen untersuchte sie den Bewusstlosen Janosch.

"Mum… wovon sprichst du? Was ist mit mir los?"

"Nicht jetzt Liebling. Kontrolliere nur deine Wut. Wir reden später darüber."

Sie fesselte Carter und machte Anstalten ihn aufzuwecken.

"Nein, weck ihn nicht… die fesseln bringen nichts, er kann sie brechen."

Hermine lachte leise.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das er diese Fesseln nicht brechen kann. Enervate!"

Carter erwachte und blickte sich erst verwirrt, dann eindeutig zornig um.

"Was soll das alles?", fragte er eiskalt. Dann grinste er überheblich.

Hermine sah ihn ruhig an und sein Grinsen verblasste langsam.

"Was zur…"

"Klappt wohl nicht.", meinte Hermine mit süßlicher Stimme.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und levitierte den Soldaten auf einen Stuhl. Sie nahm sich selbst auch einen und setzte sich rittlings darauf.

"Sie sind Leutnant der Europäischen Armee?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

"Carter, Janosch. Leutnant. Stammnummer 4511932 - J- V.", erwiderte er monoton.

Hermine seufzte.

"Ach bitte, nicht diese Nummer.", meinte sie genervt.

"Carter, Janosch. Leutnant. Stammnummer 4511932 - J- V."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

"Wollen sie mich wirklich zu anderen Mitteln zwingen?"

"Carter, Janosch. Leutnant. Stammnummer 4511932 - J- V."

Sam beobachtete ihre Mutter genau… dennoch konnte sie nicht erklären was sie gerade tat. Sie erhob den Finger und benutzte wieder eine dunkle und irgendwie auch mächtige Stimme.

"Woher kommst du?"

"Aus Sheffield…"

Carter wirkte erschrocken, während Hermine grinste.

"Was ist dein Auftrag?"

"Ich bin ein Dessertuer, ich habe keinen Auftrag mehr…"

Wieder fing er sich und stierte Hermine wütend an.

"Was zur Hölle machst du mit mir du magische Hure?!?", brüllte er wütend.

Hermine lachte abfällig und erhob wieder den Finger.

"Was war dein Auftrag?"

"Beseitigen der Intellektuellen Elite der Zauberwelt… Verdammt! Lass das!!!"

"Wie ich bereits sagte, ich erfahre alles was ich will Leutnant, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Erklären sie mir lieber Freiwillig, warum und weshalb sie hier sind. Und bleiben sie lieber bei der Wahrheit, ich kann spüren ob sie Lügen oder nicht."

Sie wedelte lässig mit ihrem Stab und löste seine Fesseln.

Er stand auf und warf einen Fluch auf Hermine, die diesen jedoch wie nichts zur Seite wischte.

Erneut fesselte sie ihn und lies ihn in der Luft schweben.

"Leutnant Carter, ihr Verhalten ist nicht gerade sehr Professionell und auch höchst unkonstruktiv. Und nur weil sie nun in der Lage sind ein wenig Magie zu benutzen, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, das sie Mächtig genug sind um es mit einem von uns aufzunehmen. Sie können Magie benutzen, haben aber nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, was Magie eigentlich ist! Sie haben zwei Optionen. Entweder Kooperieren sie mit uns, oder ich hole mir das Wissen einfach aus ihrem Kopf, zerstöre ihr Magieerzeugendes Gerät und verändere ihr Gedächtnis. Nach dem was Samantha mir erzählt hat, planen ihre Leute uns zu Vernichten. Und sie haben meinen Mann. Glauben sie mir, ich bin wirklich wütend. Und ich bin die letzte Person, die sie Wütend machen möchten!"

Carter stierte sie an, doch Sam konnte erkennen, das er nicht dumm war.

"Nun gut. Ich kooperiere."

Hermine löste die Zauber wieder. Dann schnippte sie mit ihren Fingern.

Miffi erschien und wirkte skeptisch.

"Ja Hermine?"

"Bitte bringe uns Tee Miffi. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

"Miffi hat verstanden Hermine."

Mit einem Plopp verschwand die Hauselfe.

Hermine wandte sich wieder an Carter.

"Nun gut Leutnant, fangen wir an…"

* * *

Er bewegte sich schnell, so schnell wie noch niemals zuvor.

Ja, er war mittlerweile nicht mehr der Jüngste, doch er konnte sich noch immer so schnell bewegen wie früher einmal. Er war ein Mörder gewesen, der beste Mörder der Welt. Doch das war lange vorbei.

Er hatte seinen Herren verloren und selbst entschlossen, sich um alle zu kümmern die ihm am Herzen lagen. Er wachte über sie alle, auch wenn sie es nicht wussten. Und er hatte stets auf den Herren geachtet.

Unsichtbar für die Augen der Welt. Seid siebzehn Jahren lebte er als Ratte. Nun trippelte er unglaublich schnell durch dunkele Gassen und versuchte die Verfolger abzuhängen. Die neuen Feinde.

Sie hatten den Herren geholt und er hatte sie begleitet, hatte herausgefunden, wo sie ihn hingebracht hatten. Und er wusste, was sie vorhatten.

Sie würden alle dafür sterben!

Doch noch nicht jetzt. Er musste zu Hermine! Sie musste alles erfahren…

Deutlich konnte er die Schritte schwerer Stiefel hinter sich hören.

"Hast du noch ein Signal?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme. Die einer Frau antwortete.

"Die Ratte ist dort durch. Wir müssen außen herum!"

Peter beeilte sich, auch wenn der drang seine Gegner zu vernichten fast übermächtig wurde. Doch es waren zu viele für ihn alleine…

Wurmschwanz fand einige Abflussrohre und flitzte hindurch.

Doch wie gelang es den Verfolgern ihn zu orten?

Seine empfindliche Rattennase roch etwas…

Sie erwarteten ihn.

Nun gut, wie hatte er in seiner Zeit als Todesser gelernt? Tue das unerwartete!

Er flitzte auf den Ausgang zu.

Deutlich roch er das erhitzte Plasma der Impulsgewehre, doch es war ihm gleich.

Er flitzte aus dem Rohr und schlug einen scharfen Haken.

Plasmaladungen schlugen wirkungslos an die Wand, während Peter sich verwandelte.

Geschickt rollte er sich ab und warf zwei Flüche in den Raum.

Gurgelnde Leute zeigten ihm, das er getroffen hatte.

"Acht!", rief eine Stimme.

Rote Lichtstrahlen rasten auf Wurmschwanz zu, doch er wich behände aus und feuerte Nonverbale Flüche gegen die Angreifer.

Dennoch streifte ihn einer der Lichtstrahlen an der Brust.

Heißer Schmerz peinigte ihn, doch der Animagus gab nicht auf.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung riss er Einrichtungsgegenstände aus den Wänden und schleuderte sie gegen seine Verfolger, die Panisch aufschrieen.

'Ja, ihr könnt zaubern… doch ihr habt es noch nie mit einem Todesser des inneren Kreises zu tun gehabt!', dachte er mit grimmiger Befriedigung.

Peter wütete unter seinen Gegnern, doch es kamen immer wieder neue hinzu.

Schließlich führte er einen Spiegelzauber aus, so das vier Duplikate seiner selbst sich im Raum verteilten.

Dann verwandelte er sich wieder in eine Ratte und floh durch ein Loch in der wand. Es würde dauern, bis die Verfolger erkannten, das es nur Illusionen waren, die mit ihnen kämpften.

Er verschwand in einer dunklen Seitengasse und spürte, das er den Bereich des Atiappartionsschildes verlassen hatte. Er versuchte zu apparieren, doch ein Blitz traf ihn. Dennoch gelang es ihm den Zauber auszuführen.

Er fiel hart auf den Boden und erlangte seine Menschliche Gestalt zurück.

Schmerz peinigte ihn.

Peter sah an sich herab und bemerkte eine Große wunde in seinem Bauch.

Er führte einen Zauber aus, der einen Notdürftigen Verband um seine Verletzung legte.

Dann rappelte er sich wieder auf und sah sich um.

Verdammt… das war nicht die Gegend, in die er wollte. Er war im Muggellondon gelandet…

Mühsam schleppte er sich aus der kleinen Gasse auf eine belebte Einkaufstrasse. Er schaffte es, noch einige Muggelabwehrzauber auf sich zu sprechen und torkelte den Weg entlang.

Vielleicht gelang es ihm, Zugang zur Winkelgasse oder dem St. Mungo zu finden. Er kannte sich nicht gut in Muggellondon aus.

Er torkelte gegen einige Passanten, die sich anschließend verwirrt umsahen. Sahen nicht richtig hin. Hörten nicht richtig zu… typisch Muggel…

Eine kleine Gruppe aus Menschen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Genauer gesagt, ein blonder Lockenschopf, der ihm bekannt vorkam.

Das dazugehörige Mädchen musterte Peter und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Sie sagte etwas zu den Leuten in ihrer Gruppe und kam dann auf Peter zu.

Nun erkannte er sie. Es war Emily Richards… die Freundin der Tochter des Herren…

"Hey, geht's ihnen nicht gut? Sie sind ein Zauberer oder?"

Peter sah sie an und grinste.

"Ich bin Tod.", erwiderte er sachlich und nahm die Hand von seiner Wunde.

Emily schnappte nach Luft und ging in die Knie.

"Verdammte Scheiße… Lassen sie mich sehen…"

Doch Peter hielt sie davon ab.

"Hör mir zu Mädchen. Geh zu Hermine… Sage ihr Folgendes… Harry befindet sich in dem alten Riddle Anwesen. Sie werden bald soweit sein… dann wird das Ende kommen… doch ich weiß nicht für Wen…"

"Was reden sie da?"

Peter spürte die Kälte… es ging zu Ende.

"Das Gremium wird… bald soweit sein… Geh zu Hermine Mädchen… sag es ihr… der Krieg wird kommen… Wir können uns nicht mehr… verstecken…"

"Was reden sie da… ihre Wunde muss unbedingt…"

"Hör auf Emily…"

Das Mädchen blickte Peter erschrocken an.

"Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

"Ich war immer da. Immer in der Nähe… Es ist keine Zeit mehr… es herrscht Ungleichgewicht… kümmere dich nicht um mich… gehe zu Hermine und warne sie…"

Bunte Punkte tasteten vor Peters Augen.

Es war soweit. Nun würde er endlich Ruhe finden…

* * *

"Ich verstehe das nicht… die Energiezufuhr war stabil… aber nun saugt er es auf wie ein Schwamm…"

Der General blickte den Wissenschaftler verächtlich an.

"Unterlassen sie ihr Kauderwelsch Professor. Sagen sie mir was vorgeht und zwar verständlich!"

Der Professor schob sich seine Brille zurrecht.

"Nun ja… stellen sie sich den Probanden als eine Art Motor vor, dessen Starter kaputt war. Wir haben ihm unfreiwillig Starthilfe gegeben."

Der General blickte skeptisch auf die Monitore.

"Und was bedeutet das für uns? Was ist mit dem Virus?"

"Der Proband hat es vernichtet… ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber er scheint kein ganzer Mensch zu sein."

Der General sah dem Professor drohend in die Augen, so das dieser hastig versuchte zu erklären.

"Scheinbar ist er ein unvollständig verwandelter Nosferatu. Dieser hat das Virus einfach… vernichtet. Ich kann es nicht erklären… doch es gibt nun dringendere Probleme…"

"Dringenderes als das? Vierzehn Jahre Arbeit gehen zum Teufel und sie kümmern sich um irgendwelche Energien?!? Erklären sie endlich was hier vorgeht Mann! Das Virus hat größte Priorität!"

"Professor! Die Generatoren überhitzen!", rief einer der Assistenten panisch.

"Trennt sie vom Netz!", brüllte der Professor panisch.

"Das geht nicht… die Kontakte sind durchgebrannt. Es wird Explodieren… Verdammt!"

Der General wusste zwar nicht was vor sich ging. Aber er wusste genau was zu tun war.

"Evakuieren! Das Herrenhaus wird aufgegeben!", bellte er über das Chaos hinweg.

Doch die Leute waren zu panisch. Ein bedrohliches brummen drang an das Ohr des Generals.

Was war nur schief gelaufen?

Er sollte es nicht mehr erfahren, denn eine gewaltige Explosion riss alles in Stücke…

* * *

Na, was das wohl gibt ;)

Bis nächte Woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	7. Der Schatten

* * *

**The white Princess

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Ich erzähle euch allen mal etwas, was noch keiner weiß.... Pssst. die Story gehört mir gar nicht... Wahnsinn wa? Alles der Joanne K. rowling ihres hihi. Das hättet ihr nicht gedacht, wa?

Grüße, da isser wieder. Vorab noch ein kleines Vorwort. Einige mögen die Richtung nicht, die eingeschlagen wurde, von wegen Technologie und so. Nun ja, wir sind sechzehn Jahre in der Zukunft. Wenn ich mir die Entwicklung der Computer alleine in den letzten zehn Jahren ansehe, denke ich das ist plausibel. aber keine Sorge, die Magie wird nicht zu kurz kommen ;)

Danke für eure Reviews und PM's, ich bin nach wie vor für jedes Lob und auch jede Kritik offen.

Nun war da noch was, was ich immer schreibe oder?

Ach ja... Viel Spaß! ;)

* * *

7. Der Schatten.

* * *

Er war verwirrt. Alles drehte sich in ihm. Dort waren Bilder, die er aber nicht zuordnen konnte.

Ordnung hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Dabei war sie ihm wichtig…

Er wusste nicht, warum das so war, aber Ordnung war ihm wichtig.

Die Landschaft wirkte dunkel und bedrohlich. Dennoch fürchtete er sich nicht. Sollte er sich fürchten?

Nein.

Er wusste einfach, das es hier nichts gab, das ihm gefährlich werden würde. Er selbst war die Gefahr.

Und er fühlte sich seltsam.

Er war hier, er berührte mit seinen nackten Füßen den Boden des Waldes. Spürte die Knorrigen Wurzeln, das Weiche Moos und die dünnen Ästchen auf der Haut.

Aber er war auch nicht hier. Er war irgendwo, wo es keine Wurzeln, keinen Moos und keine dünnen Ästchen gab.

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wo er war. Hier oder dort.

Er war wissend und unwissend.

Lebendig und Tot.

Er war Licht und dunkel, der perfekte Gegensatz vereint in einer Hülle aus Fleisch.

Wer war er?

Wo kam er her?

Wo wollte er hin?

Was war sein Ziel?

Er wusste es und hatte es vergessen.

Das machte ihn Wahnsinnig!

Sein eigener Verstand arbeitete auf einer Ebene, die zu hoch für ihn war. Komplexe Gedanken zu unglaublich schwierigen Dingen wabberten durch seinen Geist. Er hatte Antworten und Fragen, so komplex, das er bald den Verstand verlor.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Er kämpfte sich durch das dichte Unterholz des Waldes und trat auf eine Lichtung.

Er blickte zu den Sternen herauf, die Hell schienen. Sie verbargen alle Antworten die er begehrte.

Die Sterne wussten wer er war…

Er torkelte weiter.

Er würde es herausfinden. Er würde das Chaos in seinen Kopf unterwerfen und zur Ordnung zwingen. Er würde wieder sein was er nicht mehr war…

* * *

Es war überraschend gewesen.

War dies alles nur ein Zufall? Oder steckte eine höhere Intention dahinter?

Hermine glaubte schon lange nicht mehr an Zufälle. Sie glaubte nicht, das es Zufall war, das ausgerechnet Emily Peter gefunden hatte.

Peter… Wurmschwanz. Voldemorts Attentäter, Harrys Beschützer, sein Schatten.

Seid sie Harry ins Mungos gebracht hatte war er verschwunden. Und nun, wo Harry fort war, war er wieder aufgetaucht, dem Tode näher als dem Leben.

Er hatte Glück, das Emily nicht nur eine Hervorragende Duellantin, sondern auch eine ebenso Geschickte Heilerin war. Sie hatte es geschafft ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Doch er war noch lange nicht über den Berg.

Der Aurorentrupp der zum alten Riddle Anwesen gesandt wurde, fand nur noch eine verkohlte Ruine vor.

Reste von Muggeltechnologie und eine Menge Leichen, die nicht mehr zu identifizieren waren. Irgendetwas war dort passiert, doch Hermine wagte nicht einmal sich vorzustellen was es war, das eine solche Zerstörung anrichten konnte.

Hoffentlich irrte Peter sich… hoffentlich war Harry nicht dort gewesen…

Der Heiler kam herein und studierte eine rolle Pergament.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Hermine.

Der Heiler sah auf.

"Er hat viel Blut verloren und einiges an inneren Verletzungen erlitten. Außerdem einen schweren Mentalen Schock von den Fluchenergien. Er liegt im Koma. Ob er wieder aufwacht liegt allein in Merlins Hand."

Hermine seufzte auf.

"Bitte Informieren sie mich, wenn er wieder aufwachen sollte."

"Kein Problem Mrs. Potter.", erwiderte der Heiler und musterte wieder die Pergamente.

Hermine beugte sich hinunter zu Peters blassem Gesicht.

"Wehe du stirbst mir. Harry würde das nicht gutheißen.", flüsterte sie. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und verlies das Krankenzimmer.

Das St. Mungo wurde noch immer repariert, nach dem Überfall am gestrigen Tag. Auch wirkte die Stimmung mehr als gedämpft.

Hermine seufzte und versuchte nicht an das zu denken, was ihr bevorstand. Etwas, das sie schon seid Jahren fürchtete.

Samantha war misstrauisch geworden. Sie hatte in der Aurorenzentrale wohl einige Sachen über ihren Vater gehört. Und sie war zu intelligent, um sich selber nicht einzugestehen, Fehler gemacht zu haben, was ihre Interpretation über ihren Vater betraf.

Außerdem hatte sie den Vampir in sich gespürt, als dieser Soldat sie gereizt hatte. Sie hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, wer ihr Vater war.

Hermine hatte immer gewusst, das dieser Tag kommen würde.

Doch sie hätte sich bessere Umstände gewünscht.

Sie aktivierte die Sprechverbindung ihres MaC's und wählte Nevilles Nummer.

Neville überglückliches Gesicht erschien kurz darauf vor ihr.

Er hatte seine Mutter wieder… es ging ihm prächtig.

"Hi Neville. Sag mal… könnten du und Ginny heute Nachmittag vorbei kommen?"

"Hi Hermine. Klar können wir… Sag mal, ist was los?"

Sein Gesicht hatte sofort von fröhlich in wachsam umgeschlagen, als er sie gesehen hatte.

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht.

"Außer dem Angriff und Harrys verschwinden? Sam ist misstrauisch geworden. Ich fürchte… es ist soweit."

Neville wirkte ernst.

"Du wusstest, das es eines Tages passieren würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, wundert es mich, das es so lange gedauert hat."

"Mich nicht… einige Dinge übersieht man halt gerne. Glaub mir, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

Neville nickte verstehend.

"In Ordnung. Wir sind vorbereitet. Gegen vierzehn Uhr?"

"Ja, das ist eine gute Zeit. Bis später."

Neville verabschiedete sich und die Verbindung wurde geschlossen.

Sie machte einen Umweg und sah bei Arkanus Inc. rein, wo sie ein kleines Paket aus ihrem Privaten Labor holte.

Dann stellte sie sich dem unvermeidlichen und apparierte nach Hause.

Samantha erwartete sie bereits im Salon. Carter blieb wohl in seinem Gästezimmer.

Hermine stellte das Paket auf den Tisch und wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu, die sie streng ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Sie wollte antworten und sich nicht noch einmal Abspeisen lassen, das erkannte Hermine.

Der entschlossene Blick erinnerte sie an Harry wenn er kämpfte. Unerbittlich, nicht bereit auch nur einen Zoll nachzugeben.

"Hallo Schatz.", sagte sie schwach.

"Hallo Mum.", erwiderte Sam mit neutraler Stimme.

Hermine setzte sich.

Sie mochte es nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden, daher sagte sie direkt, was sie bewegte.

"Tut mir Leid Sam… ich hätte das schon vor Jahren machen sollen…"

"Du wolltest mir die Illusion nicht kaputt machen… das verstehe ich.", erwiderte Sam. Ihre Stimme war nun weicher geworden.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, das du es verstehst… Allerdings müssen wir noch eine kleine Weile warten."

"Warum?", fragte Sam, nun wieder eine Spur Angriffslustiger.

"Dein Vater war… kompliziert. Ich könnte dir niemals in Worten erklären, wie er wirklich war. Aber ich kann es dir zeigen."

Hermine öffnete das Paket und holte ein Denkarium daraus hervor.

Sam staunte.

"Ein Denkarium… wow, ich habe noch niemals eines gesehen."

Hermine lächelte leicht.

"Um deinen Vater zu verstehen, musst du erleben, wie er war. Was er war. Es wird nicht leicht. Außerdem sollte deine Sicht nicht zu eindimensional sein. Wir warten auf Ginny und Neville. Wir drei kannten ihn am besten… du solltest ihn auch aus ihrer Sicht sehen."

Sam nickte, wirkte nun allerdings ein wenig unsicher.

Sie warteten eine Weile, dann schellte es an der Tür.

Hermine stand auf und lies ihre Freunde hinein.

Sie sahen sich vielleicht nicht mehr so oft, wie früher einmal. Dennoch waren die drei noch immer ein unschlagbares Gespann. Sie trafen sich immer dann, wenn ihre Arbeit Zeit dafür lies. Und auch zu anderen Zwecken, als nur der fröhlichen Konversation.

"Hi ihr beiden. Nun wird es ernst."

Ginny umarmte ihre Freundin und sah sie anschließend fest an.

"Wir packen es schon."

Hermine nickte nur.

Sie nahmen am Tisch Platz, wo Sam bereits wartete.

Sie war sehr zurückhaltend, was Ginny und Neville verstehend zur Kenntnis nahmen.

"Also, dann wollen wir mal.", meinte Neville, grinste schief und stellte ein Fläschchen auf den Tisch.

Ginny tat es ihr gleich und auch Hermine holte ein Fläschchen hervor.

Sie entkorkte die drei Flaschen und füllte ihren Inhalt in das Denkarium. Dann richtete sie ihren Stab darauf und murmelte eine Komplizierte Beschwörung.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie auf.

"Bist du bereit Sam?"

Diese nickte zögernd.

Hermine wandte sich an Ginny und Neville.

"Bis gleich.", meinte sie nun nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter.

Dann berührte sie die Oberfläche der vermischten Erinnerungen und beide wurden in das magische Gefäß gesogen.

Sie landeten in einem dunklen Raum.

Hermine lächelte.

"Nun dann… du wirst auch einiges über Ginny, Neville und mich erfahren. Lass uns beginnen. Dein Vater… willst du wissen wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe?"

"Ja…"

"Na, dann mach dich mal auf was gefasst.", erwiderte Hermine grinsend.

Der Raum wurde hell. Man erkannte einen halb zerstörten Straßenzug. Eine Gestalt pirschte hastig durch die Straßen. Sie trug eine graue Kampfrobe und eine Maske. Man konnte eindeutig erkennen, das es ein Mädchen war.

"Das bin ich in meiner Schattenuniform. Ja, so sah das damals aus.", meinte Hermine leicht amüsiert.

"Deine Figur hast du allerdings gut behalten.", meinte Sam und sah von der Jüngeren Version ihrer Mutter und ihrem Gegenwärtigen selbst hin und her.

"Das verstehe ich als Kompliment."

Sam sah sich um.

"Wo sind wir hier?"

"Das ist Haddowfield in Wales. Es hat hier einen Kampf gegeben… eigentlich gibt es noch einen Kampf. Wir Schatten haben uns zurückgezogen, nachdem die Auroren eindeutig in Vorteil waren. Dumbledore und der schwarze Prinz haben sich hier zum ersten Mal duelliert. Ich wurde von der Hauptgruppe getrennt und versuchte den versprengten Todessern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Eigentlich müsste…"

Sie hörten etwas rauschen.

"Ah, ja. Da kommt er."

Ein schwarzer Schemen stürzte aus dem Himmel auf die Straße.

Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall, so das Sam zusammenzuckte. Asphaltsplitter schossen umher.

Sam hatte sich hingeworfen, wohl rein Instinktiv.

"Keine Sorge, das sind nur Erinnerungen.", meinte Hermine grinsend.

Sam stand verlegen auf und musterte das Bild das sich ihr bot…

* * *

Sam musterte das Jüngere Selbst ihrer Mutter, wie sie sich dem Krater näherte.

Es war ein bizarrer Anblick. In dem Loch lag ein Körper in einer schwarzen Seidenrobe. Er atmete noch.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ein mächtiger Stoßfluch hatte ihn in die Luft befördert. Er hat sich mit einem Ganzkörperschild geschützt und den Aufprall so überlebt.", erwiderte ihre Mutter und grinste leicht.

"Man kann sagen, er war ein Geschenk des Himmels, das ich leider nicht reklamieren konnte."

Sam sah ihre Mutter erschrocken an, doch diese lachte.

"Er liebte es, wenn ich ihn ein wenig gestichelt habe…"

Die Jüngere Hermine hatte sich unterdessen niedergekniet und untersuchte den Bewusstlosen.

Dann vernahmen sie gedämpfte Stimmen von irgendwoher.

Die Jüngere Hermine levitierte den Bewusstlosen in ein leer stehendes Haus und legte einige Schutzzauber darauf.

Anschließend entledigte sie sich ihrer Maske und verwandelte ihre Kleidung.

Sie spähte durch eine Öffnung in der Wand hinaus auf die Straße.

Samantha musterte ihren Vater, der sehr zerschlagen aussah. Er begann sich zu regen und stöhnte leise auf.

„Sei bitte still… sie werden uns sonst finden.", flüsterte die Junger Hermine eindringlich.

Sams Vater verstummte.

Die Junge Hermine duckte sich und kniete neben dem Verletzten nieder.

Fußgetrappel und undeutliche Stimmen wurden laut.

Die Junge Hermine hielt den Atem an und drückte den Verletzten an sich.

Dieser fletschte seine Verlängerten Eckzähne, gab aber keinen laut von sich.

Als die Gefahr vorüber war, atmeten beide aus.

Die Junge Hermine stand auf und überprüfte die Lage. Dann beugte sie sich über ihren Vater und murmelte einige Heilzauber.

Sie überprüfte die Ergebnisse und lächelte zufrieden, ehe sie ein weiteres Mal die Lage überprüfte.

Sams Vater schlug die Augen auf… zum ersten mal sah sie diese Augen voller Leben.

Es war ein entschlossener, ein erbarmungsloser Blick.

Er setzte sich auf und kam auf die Beine.

Die Junge Hermine fuhr herum, als sie das Geräusch hörte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, bleib liegen!", zischte sie.

„Geht schon.", erwiderte er.

Sam wunderte sich, das sie nicht den kleinsten Anflug von Schmerzen hörte.

„Dein Vater besaß schon immer eine überragende Selbstkontrolle.", kommentierte die ältere Hermine.

Er setzte sich an eine Wand und musterte dann seine Retterin.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er in die gespannte Stille hinein.

„Hey, ich hab dich gerettet, ich stelle die Fragen.", schoss das Mädchen zurück.

„Mein Name ist Harry Anguifer.", erwiderte er. „Und nun sag mir deinen Namen. Ich würde es als äußerst unhöfflich empfinden, wenn einer Vorstellung keine Gegenvorstellung folgen würde."

Sam wunderte sich… Anguifer?

Die beiden blickten sich an, die Junge Hermine eindeutig verdattert, der junge Harry eindeutig belustigt.

„Und? Wie heißt du nun unbekannte Retterin?"

„Ich äh… Granger, Hermine Granger."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen. Immerhin bist du aus heiterem Himmel auf die Straße geklatscht.", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Nun, ich bin in einen Kampf geraten und ein wirklich mächtiger Stossfluch hat mich erwischt."

Diese Erklärung schien auf Anklang zu stoßen, da ihr Blick weicher wurde.

„Ja, diese Todesserattacken nehmen immer mehr zu. Jeden Tag mehr und mehr Angriffe…"

Die gegenwärtige Hermine lächelte verträumt.

„Wir sollten weiter."

Die Szenerie wurde dunkel.

„Was soll man sagen… es war Krieg, eine andere Zeit. Wir nahmen ihn bei uns Zuhause auf. Er kam dann nach Hogwarts. Er erzählte mir, er hätte bisher Privatunterricht genommen und wolle nun den offiziellen UTZ machen. Ich fand ihn anziehend und wir flirteten viel miteinander…"

Hermine lächelte.

„Doch immer wieder fielen mir Kleinigkeiten auf, die ihn von normalen Zauberern unterschieden. Nicht nur, das er ein Genie war und in wirklich jedem Magischen Fach glänzte, nein, da war auch seine Art. Hin und wieder kalt und unnahbar, dann wieder normal. Er hat mir zwei mal das Leben gerettet… und dann kam der Tag, an dem ich herausfand, wer er wirklich war… das wird nicht leicht Sam… für mich war es nicht leicht."

Es wurde wieder heller.

Sam erkannte den Raum der Wünsche. Das Jüngere ich ihrer Mutter entwaffnete gerade ihren Vater, der sie kalt musterte und humpelte.

Doch der Entwaffnungszauber hatte ihn nicht umgeworfen.

„Bist du also letztendlich von alleine drauf gekommen, trotz aller Zweifel.", sprach er sanft.

Sam erschreckte sich bei dem kalten Blick in den Augen ihres Vaters.

„Du bist _der Prinz_… du bist der Mörder meines Vaters und meines besten Freundes.", zischte Hermine hasserfüllt.

Sams Augen weitete sich entsetzt.

„W… was?"

„Mörder? Ich gebe zu, das ich schon viele umgebracht habe, doch muss ich dich leider korrigieren. Ich habe nicht angegriffen. Dein Vater hat mich mit diesem Muggelding verletzt. Wie sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach Reagieren?", erwiderte Harry höhnisch grinsend.

Sam hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern musterte ihre Mutter entsetzt.

Diese senkte den Kopf.

"Es ist wahr… er war… der schwarze Prinz."

Sams Gedanken rasten, ließen sich nicht mehr ordnen.

Dort stand er… ihr Vater… der schwarze Prinz, welcher sich im Krieg auf ihre Seite geschlagen hatte… und doch hatte er unglaubliche Gräueltaten begannen…

Er lachte und Sam hörte wieder zu.

„Du solltest Neville mal sagen, das er bei Gelegenheit mal seine Eltern fragen sollte, wie der Waffenstillstand wirklich gebrochen wurde. Aber nun zu einem anderen Thema. Was hast du denn nun vor?"

Er grinste und wirkte so unglaublich Selbstsicher, obwohl er unbewaffnet war.

„Willst du mich an Dumbledore ausliefern? Der weiß wer ich bin. Und immerhin ist das hier neutrales Gebiet. Dein Angriff ist ein Verstoß gegen die Spielregeln."

Sam erkannte Unsicherheit im Gesicht der Jungen Hermine.

„Allerdings habe ich eine bessere Idee, was wir machen könnten.", sprach er noch mit einem breiten lächeln

Sam konnte es nicht fassen, wie unglaublich schnell er sich zu bewegen vermochte.

Der Schockzauber den die Junge Hermine gegen ihn abfeuerte, prasselte wirkungslos gegen eine Wand.

Er war innerhalb von Sekunden hinter ihr, entwand ihr seinen Zauberstab und machte sie Kampfunfähig.

„Also, was mache ich nur mit dir…?", fragte er gespielt nachdenklich.

„Hmmm, ein weiterer Gedächtniszauber wäre wohl sinnlos. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis du mich erneut durchschaust. Allerdings könnten wir… Ja, das ist es."

Er ergriff sie und beide verschwanden.

Der Raum verdunkelte sich wieder.

Hermine sah ihre Tochter nicht an.

"Er nahm mich mit in das Anwesen von Voldemort… deinem Großvater… nun ja, in gewisser Weise. Harry war von Voldemort adoptiert worden… Wie dem auch sei, ein Tag vor dieser Erinnerung war der schwarze Montag…"

Sam starrte in Nichts.

"Der Doppelschlag der Todesser… zwei Truppen… eine gegen den Orden, eine etwas später gegen das Ministerium…", murmelte sie.

"Genau.", stimmte Hermine zu.

"Voldemort erbeutete an diesem Tag eine Prophezeiung, sich selbst und seinen Ziehsohn betreffend. Diese war der Grund, weshalb der schwarze Prinz sich von den Todessern abwandte."

Ein neues Bild erschien.

Sam erkannte diese Gestalt mit Schaudern. Zu oft hatte sie Beschreibungen gelesen. Blutrote Augen, Kalkweiße Haut und Rabenschwarzes Haar. Voldemort…

Sie spürte Angst vor diesem… Mann war das falsche Wort… vor dieser dunklen Kreatur.

Vor ihm schwebte das kleine graue Abbild einer Frau, die sehr exzentrisch gekleidet war. In etwa wie eine Romanische Wahrsagerin. Sie trug eine Unglaublich dicke Brille und leierte in einem harten monotonen Ton einige Worte herunter.

„Der eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu bezwingen naht heran… Jenen geboren die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Und der Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig zeichnen, ehe die Dunkelheit der Erwählten verschlingt. Doch durch das neue Blut wird der Erwählte der Dunkelheit entfliehen, und doch stets im Herzen tragen. Und er wird eine Macht erlangen, die der schwarze Lord nicht kennt. Der schwarze Lord wird mit dem erwählten Kämpfen, denn keiner kann Leben, wenn der andere überlebt… Jener mit der Macht den Lord zu bezwingen naht heran…"

Dumpf vernahm Sam diese Worte, die einst das Schicksal ihres Vaters weißgesagt hatten.

Nun erkannte sie auch ihre Mutter, die Verängstigt in einem Stuhl gegenüber Voldemort saß… und ihren Vater daneben, der irgendwie nachdenklich wirkte.

„Interessant, dann hat Dumbledore mich also doch nicht angegriffen, das dachte ich mir schon fast."

„In der Tat mein Junge. So wie es aussieht habe ich mir selbst meinen größten Feind geschaffen."

Sam erschauderte bei dieser Stimme, die so unglaublich hoch war… und doch so verführerisch und lockend.

Der schwarze Prinz stieß einen Laut des Bedauerns aus.

„Wie bedauerlich. Das bedeutet also, dass sich unsere Wege endgültig trennen. Nun, wenigstens bekomme ich einen starken Gegner."

Sam konnte es nicht fassen….

Das waren Vater und Sohn! Und trotzdem schienen sie die Tatsache, das sie zu Todfeinden bestimmt worden waren wie eine Nebensächlichkeit zu sehen.

Das Bild wurde wieder dunkel.

"Du verstehst sicher, wie entsetzt ich war, als ich das mit ansehen musste. Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Ich kann sie bis heute nicht verstehen, aber von da an begann ihr Kampf gegeneinander. Sie… sie wirkten dann immer wie normale Väter und Söhne, die gemeinsam Quidditch spielen, anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben.

Hermine seufzte schwer und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Sam setzte sich neben sie und versuchte noch immer zu verstehen, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Und vor allem… warum? Warum hatte ihre Mutter sich mit dem Prinzen eingelassen?

Das war nicht ihre Art!

"Du fragst dich, wie es kam das ich so jemanden geheiratet habe.", flüsterte Hermine und lächelte versonnen.

"Das kam nicht von heute auf Morgen, das kann ich dir sagen. Oh Mann… er hatte sich da einige Dinge geleistet… mich so was von auf die Palme gebracht. Aber sehen wir es uns an."

Sie besuchten noch mehr von Hermines Erinnerungen.

So erfuhr Sam alles, von dem Eid, den Angriff mit dem Illuminatus. Alle diese Kleinigkeiten, die dazu führten, das die beiden ein Paar wurden.

Sie hörte wie ihr Vater sprechen konnte… charmant, schmeichlerisch wie dunkler Samt. Arrogant und Hochnäsig wie ein Kaiser. Sie sah ihn Kämpfen und fürchtete sich vor seiner Kraft und Skrupellosigkeit. Sie erfuhr über den Generalablass und erlebte ihn zum ersten mal so, wie er wirklich war.

Das alles verwirrte Sam.

Dann kam eine Erinnerung, die eindeutig nicht Hermine gehörte, denn nur Neville und Harry waren da.

Es war am Hogwartssee. Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Berggipfeln verschwunden.

Harry saß auf einen großen Stein und starrte auf das Wasser, während Neville seinen Zauberstab lässig in der Rechten wirbelte und mit der linken flache Steine über den See springen lies.

"Tja, ein Stündchen noch, dann ist dein Freigang beendet. Dann geht es wieder hinein in das Illustre Vergnügen mit einem Haufen Irrer im Vasallenraum zu schmoren.", meinte Neville und suchte sich einen neuen Stein.

Harry stieß ein genervtes Knurren aus.

"Warum mache ich diesen Zirkus noch mal mit?", fragte er.

"Weil es Tradition bei Hochzeiten in Hogwarts ist. Wohlgemerkt eine, die Slytherin eingeführt hat.", erwiderte Neville belustigt.

"Entspricht leider den Tatsachen. Traditionen können wirklich auf das Gemüt schlagen. Nun ja, bevor ich wieder in dem engen Raum schmoren muss… was hältst du von ein wenig Übung? Ich werde dem Wahn anheim fallen, wenn ich nicht bald etwas sinnvolles tun kann!"

"Klingt gut, was hast du dir Vorgestellt?"

"Wir werfen uns Flüche zu und fangen sie ab, ich denke das könnte eine nette Abwechslung sein."

Neville legte den Kopf schief.

"An welche Flüche dachtest du?"

Harry lachte.

"Um die Sache ein wenig Interessant zu Gestalten schlage ich Passusflüche vor."

Neville überlegte eine Weile und willigte ein.

Sie stellten sich gegenüber und begannen damit sich Abwechselnd mit Non Verbal ausgeführten Passusflüchen zu beschießen.

Sie steigerten das Tempo allmählich.

"Und, wie fühlst du dich in Bezug auf die Hochzeit? Zwei mal werden wir noch wach, Hossa! Dann ist Heiratstag!", meinte Neville und feuerte dabei ununterbrochen weiter.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, das weiß ich selbst nicht. Ich denke mal zu fünfundzwanzig Prozent Aufgeregtheit und zu fünfundsiebzig Prozent Unsicherheit. Vielleicht auch vierzig zu sechzig. Ich kann es wirklich nicht definieren…"

"Also ich würde mich garantiert null zu hundert fühlen.", meinte Neville grinsend.

Sam sah erstaunt zu, wie diese beiden eine lockere Unterhaltung führten und dabei das Tempo ihrer Flüche immer weiter steigerten.

Und noch kein Fluch hatte die Deckung des anderen durchbrochen… Unglaublich!

"Ganz ehrlich, ich wundere mich immer wieder.", gab Harry zu.

"Worüber?"

"Darüber, das ich mich so gut mit dir Unterhalten kann."

"Danke, ich mag dich auch du Schnuggelchen!", erwiderte Neville schnurrend.

Harry lachte kurz.

"Nun ja, auch darüber, das ich dich nicht in den Boden Fluche, obwohl ich nicht gerade selten ein geradezu unglaubliches Bedürfnis danach verspüre."

Nun lachte Neville.

"Ich denke, wir sind uns ähnlicher als wir glauben. Immerhin, wir verfolgen unsere Ziele entschlossen. Und wir beide verstehen den Zweck von Notwendigkeiten. Andererseits bist und bleibst du ein Sadistischer Penner!"

"Wohl wahr. Und du bleibst ein Prolet!"

"Arschloch!"

"Gossenkind!"

"Arithmantiklehrer!"

"Glaubst du damit kann man mich beleidigen?"

"Schau dir van der Suis' Gehaltscheck an."

"Okay… das geht durch... Vergissmich!"

"Ey! Das ist unter der Gürtellinie!"

"Ich weiß."

Sam sah die beiden Männer an, die sich nun einen Strom aus Flüchen entgegenschleuderten und abfingen und lauschte ihrer Konservation.

"Waren die immer so?", fragte sie verwundert.

Hermine grinste.

"Nein, nur zusammen… na ja, zumindest dein Vater. Die konnten das Stundenlang. Ich habe immer gesagt, das er das kultiviertest Kindergartenkind ist das ich kenne."

Nach der ohne Zweifel Grausamen und kalten Facette ihres Vaters und dieser, nun ja, irgendwie Liebevollen Facette gegenüber ihrer Mutter war dies nun ein völlig neues Gesicht an ihm. Eines, welches Sam irgendwie gefiel.

Vielleicht… nur vielleicht, konnte sie sich doch mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, das dies ihr Vater war, das dies sein wahres Wesen war. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm…

"Sag mal Harry, wie wird das ganze enden?", fragte Neville gerade.

Harry schwieg eine Weile.

"Wer tötet, wird getötet. Wer das Schwert schwingt, wird durch das Schwert sterben. So wird es Enden, auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Neville dachte eine Weile nach.

"Kriegst du deinen alten Herren wirklich klein?", fragte er schließlich.

"Das kann ich nicht sicher beantworten. Doch wo wir gerade bei Verhältnissen waren, die Chancen stehen fünfzig, fünfzig."

"Und das ist wirklich realistisch?"

Harry antwortete mit einem resoluten nicken.

Neville wirkte irgendwie erleichtert.

"Schluss! Wir müssen zurück, oder dein Alter wird uns reinholen.", meinte er.

Die Erinnerung verblasste.

Sam sah noch immer nachdenklich drein.

Sie hatte nun viel erfahren. Sie hatte den Krieg gesehen, so wie diejenigen die daran Teilgenommen hatten ihn gesehen hatten.

Sie hatte den Schrecken und die Gräuel gesehen, zu der Menschen fähig sind. Sie kannte das aus dem Geschichtsunterricht, dennoch war ihre Vorstellung ein wenig zu romantisiert gewesen.

Große Taten, vollbracht von großen Männern und Frauen… das mochte stimmen, aber keiner von ihnen war Freiwillig so geworden.

Und der Krieg brachte Menschen hervor wie ihren Vater… eine verdrehte Wesenheit, mit obskuren Vorstellungen.

Er war ein Kind dieses Krieges, er repräsentierte den gesamten Wahnsinn, der damals geherrscht hatte.

Sie konnte ihn nicht verurteilen für das was er war.

Und sie konnte ihre Mutter nicht verurteilen, dafür das sie ihn geliebt hatte. Er war ein guter Mensch… auf seine Weise. Auf eine Weise, die sie vielleicht niemals begreifen würde…

Hermine wirkte verunsichert, so als ob sie ein Urteil erwarten würde.

Sam sah sie an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Es gibt noch einiges, das wir sehen müssen. Warte noch, ehe du dir ein Urteil bildest."

Sam konnte nur nicken und erwartete die nächste Erinnerung…

* * *

So, das wars erst mal ;)

Freue mich von euch zu hören

Gruß

dat Z.


	8. Kurze Mittleilung

-1Kurze Nachricht

Hoi an alle.

Aus Reviews und PM's entnehme ich, das ihr euch Sorgen macht, was die Updates betrifft.

Ich werde die Storys definitiv weiter schreiben. Allerdings wird es noch drei bis vier Wochen dauern, eventuell sogar sechs. Der Grund ist, das ich einen schweren Arbeitsunfall hatte und meine Rechte Hand derzeit zum Teil gelähmt ist, was effektives schreiben leider unmöglich macht.

Morgen folgt die dritte Operation, drückt mir die Daumen. Danach ist erst mal Reha angesagt (Drei bis vier Wochen, wie schon erwähnt), dann werde ich weiter machen.

Tut mir leid, das ich mich bisher nicht gemeldet habe, doch wie gesagt, ich gebe keine der Geschichten auf.

Schönen Gruß aus der Klinik.

Dat Z.


	9. Der Magie Vampir

* * *

**-The white Princess-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer gehört mir nichts.

Hallo und sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. auch an dieser Stelle Danke für die vielen Besserungswünsche. Bin völlig fitt... allerdings hat es dann doch etwas gedauert mit dem Kap. Zur Erklärung... ich war irgendwie nie zufrieden damit. Hab es zig mal neu geschrieben und bin nun einigermaßen zufrieden, auch wenn es etwas kurz geraten ist. Kommt vor, das sich Kaps mit Zähnen und klauen wehren -seufz-

Doch ich bin zuversichtlich, das es nu wieder ne ecke schneller geht ;)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

8. Der Magie Vampir

* * *

"In Ordnung, nun halten sie die Arme hoch.", sagte Remus freundlich.

Er konnte freundlich bleiben, im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der kurz davor stand zu explodieren. Bei der Provokativen Art ihres Gastes war dies auch kein Wunder.

Carter dagegen lies die Prozedur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen über sich ergehen. Er verabscheute Magie, sehr trivial.

"Wenn sie die Magie so verabscheuen, warum haben sie sich dann diese Geräte einbauen lassen?", fragte er freundlich.

Der Soldat schnaubte abfällig.

"Das ist etwas anderes! Wissenschaftliche Gerätschaften, Technologie."

"Nun, so wie ich die Sache sehe benutzen sie diese Kraft genau so wie wir, nur das die Geräte sie dabei unterstützen."

"Unsinn!", bellte Carter.

Remus lachte einfach und fuhr mit seinen Untersuchungen fort.

"Strom aus der Steckdose finden sie nützlich, andererseits fürchten sie sich vor Blitzen, der natürlichen Form der Elektrizität. Ich denke diese Metapher trifft es."

"Ich fürchte euch nicht, ich hasse euch!", zischte Janosch.

Remus grinste.

"Sie hassen uns. Na, da kenn ich mich doch glatt aus."

"Was meinen sie?"

Remus grinste schief.

"Sie wissen von Werwölfen?"

Der Soldat nickte angespannt.

"Na, dann Gratulation, sie haben soeben ihren ersten kennen gelernt."

Carter versteifte sich.

"Sie… sind ein… Werwolf?!?"

"Das sagte ich doch eben. Strecken sie die Arme nun Seitlich aus bitte."

Der Soldat befolgte die Anweisung und wirkte nun… unsicher, was Remus ein Rumtreibergrinsen auf die Lippen zauberte.

"Werwölfe… mein Wissen ist begrenzt. Was bedeutet das für sie?", fragte Carter und versuchte desinteressiert zu wirken, was den alten Rumtreiber nur noch mehr amüsierte.

"Es ist eine Krankheit. Lykantropie, sie wird vom Speichel übertragen. Allerdings nur zu Vollmond, wenn wir uns gänzlich verwandeln. Ein Werwolf zu sein bedeutet verflucht zu sein. Man wird ausgegrenzt und gemieden. Die Leute fürchten einen immerzu. Und es bedeutet Schmerzen. Jeden Monat, schmerzen die sie sich nicht vorstellen können. Es sollte sie nicht wundern zu hören, das meine Haare schon mit vierzehn zu ergrauen begannen. Der Wolf ist in mir und ich muss ihn jeden Tag bekämpfen. Ein unglaublicher Stress."

"Seid wann sind sie infiziert?", fragte Carter.

"Seid ich sechs Jahre alt war."

Es herrschte eine Weile schweigen.

"Das… tut mir leid für sie.", meinte der Soldat schließlich.

Remus winkte ab.

"Warum denn? Ich hatte genug Zeit mich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Man bekommt bald ein dickes Fell. Und außerdem beeinträchtigt es mich nicht sonderlich. Ich bin was ich bin, sinnlos lange zu lamentieren. Ich bin ein Werwolf. Und ich bin ein Zauberer. So wurde ich geboren und ich kann es nicht ändern. Verdiene ich dafür ihren Hass?"

Carter seufzte.

"Es ist nichts persönliches. Doch ihr Zauberer habt uns schreckliches angetan…"

"Ja, so hat ein gewisser Adolf Hitler auch Argumentiert.", meinte Remus trocken.

"So, wir sind fertig. Sie können sich setzen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Remus übertrug die Daten von seinem Zauberstab in einen Stationären MaC und startete ein Analyseprogramm.

Carter setzte sich und starrte die Benutzeroberfläche des Magischen Computers an.

Remus überprüfte den Ablauf des Programms und wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Nicken wieder dem Besucher zu.

"Was wissen sie über die Gerätschaft, die man ihnen Implantiert hat?", fragte er neugierig.

Der Soldat kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Nicht sonderlich viel. Ein Minicomputer wurde in meinem Schädel Implantiert. Irgendetwas über Nanostränge und Kleinstgeneratoren. Um ehrlich zu sein, mir war das alles zu hoch. Nicht das sie mich für Dumm halten, aber diese Wissenschaftler… die leben auf nem anderen Planeten. Die alten Geräte kann ich ihnen erklären. Die kenne ich im Schlaf."

Remus nickte nur.

Carter holte tief Luft.

"Die Magie Redaktoren wurden völlig extern getragen. Ein kleiner Generator erzeugte die Nullpunktenergie. Ich weiß nicht wie die Dinger Funktionieren. Dafür benötigt man einen Professor der Teilchenphysik. Wir trugen kleine Computer bei uns, welche die Fluchmuster gespeichert hatten und den Energiefluss steuerten. Übertragen wurde das ganze über spezielle Armschienen. Der Bündelpunkt lag im Zeigefinger. Der Computer wurde mit Sprachkommandos gespeist. Nullpunktreaktionen Eins bis zehn, mehr war nicht möglich. Zum brechen von Schutzzaubern oder zum analysieren benötigten wir mehr Gerätschaften. Aber was ich jetzt trage ist anders…"

Remus unterbrach den Soldaten in seiner Ausführung, da sein MaC sich meldete.

Er betrachtete die Daten der magischen Analyse und wirkte fasziniert.

"Wahnsinn… Ihr ganzer Körper ist von einem Synthetischen Polymer durchzogen. Ich kann mindestens vierzehn Kleinstgeräte erkennen, an den Punkten wo bei uns Magiern natürliche Konvexknoten existieren. Tatsächlich… sie tragen ein komplettes Magisches Nexussystem in ihrem Körper, nur künstlich… Einzig der Computer in ihrem Kopf ist seltsam."

Carter grinste.

"Ich beherrsche Zehn Angriffsflüche, vier Verteidigungsflüche und acht Bruchflüche für Fesseln, Schocker oder Schilde. Alle durch mentale Befehle gesteuert. Allerdings waren die Eierköpfe der Ansicht, das ich selber mehr lernen könnte, so wie richtige Magier."

Remus nickte aufgeregt.

"Die Physischen Voraussetzungen würden sie besitzen. Der Computer wirkt gleichzeitig als eine Art neutrales Interface. Man könnte ihnen richtige Magie beibringen. Dafür benötigen sie allerdings einen Zauberstab. Ohne die Vordefinierte Bündelung würde die Magie zu sehr streuen…"

Remus sah auf den MaC und hob dann den Blick.

"Ich möchte eine weitere Testreihe abhalten, dafür muss ich sie mit einigen Sensoren bestücken, ist das okay?"

Carter nickte, also machte Remus sich ans Werk. Fünfzehn Minuten Später lies er den Soldaten alle Flüche die er beherrschte ausführen.

Eine Weile studierte er die Werte und nickte anschließend.

"Ihre Generatoren imitieren tatsächlich die Natur in Perfektion."

"Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Carter, der nun ein wenig aufgetaut war. Es war schwer den Werwolf unsympathisch zu finden, sogar für einen abgebrühten Soldaten.

"Nun ja, wie erkläre ich es ihnen am besten? Magie ist Mathematik. Wir Magier besitzen vierzehn, nennen wir es einmal Quellen, in unserem Körper. Diese erzeugen sieben verschiedene Arten von Energie, welche wir in der Arithmantik als Phasenschwingung bezeichnen. Ein Zauber formt sich aus diesen Schwingungen. Es gibt Grundlegende Zauber, wie zum Beispiel ein Schwebezauber, eine einfache Verwandlung oder so etwas. All dies benötigt nur eine Art Phasenschwingungen. Komplexere Magie formt sich aus verschiedenen Phasen in ein Muster. Ihre Apparatur arbeitet im Grunde genommen exakt gleich."

Carter runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich habe nicht ein Wort verstanden.", erklärte er gleichgültig.

Remus grinste… so was war er gewohnt.

"Nun ja, ich würde gerne meine Theorie bestätigen."

Er reichte dem verdutzten Soldaten seinen Zauberstab.

"In Ordnung, nun lernen sie den einfachsten aller Zauber, der Schwebezauber."

"Aber… den beherrsche ich doch!", protestierte der Soldat.

Remus lies sich nicht beirren und hielt ein Gerät gegen Jasons Kopf.

"Ich schalte die KI aus. Ich möchte, das sie den Zauber selber ausführen."

Der Soldat zuckte zusammen, als Remus den Minicomputer in seinem Schädel deaktivierte.

"Das… fühlt sich komisch an.", meinte er.

"In Ordnung. Das wichtigste am Schwebezauber ist die Richtige Handbewegung. Schwupsen und wedeln. Insbesondere müssen sie die einzelnen silben richtig betonen… es heißt Wingardium Leviosa. Sprechen sie bitte nach…"

"Soll das ne verarsche sein?!?"

"Schwieriger Schüler.", grinste Remus. "Aber das wird schon werden. Und jetzt sprechen sie nach. Win-GAR-dium LE-vi-O-sa…"

* * *

Es war so surreal…

Sam hatte die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern aus verschiedenen Perspektiven gesehen… auch das Engagement ihres Vaters für den inhaftierten Neville.

Und schließlich wie er es war, der Muggeltechnologie für den Kampf gegen die Todesser einführte.

Nun betrachteten sie die Schlacht im Herrenhaus… die letzte dieses Krieges.

Neville war wirklich sehr viel besser, als sie geglaubt hatte.

Nun konnte Sam ihren Onkel in richtiger Aktion sehen. Auch Derek Fischer, den sie ja aus der Zentrale kannte war dabei, damals jedoch noch ohne graue Strähnen im Haar.

Neville säuberte gerade seinen Ring und ihr Vater machte sich bereit, gegen Voldemort anzutreten.

Deutlich hörte sie die Abschiedsworte… er versprach nicht zu sterben.

"Er hat gelogen… er wusste, das er nicht wirklich überleben würde.", flüsterte Hermine.

Für ihre Mutter war es sehr schwer, sich das alles wieder anzusehen.

Es bereitete Sam fast körperliche Schmerzen, sie dermaßen leiden zu sehen.

Sie sah sich die ganze Szene an… auch wie er Geistigen Kontakt zu Hermine herstellte…

Er hatte von ihr gewusst… Samantha… das wäre ein schöner Name.

Sam konnte ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken.

Er hatte von ihr gewusst und sich gefreut… das bedeutete ihr eine ganze Menge.

Schließlich gab es keine Erinnerungen mehr zu betrachten.

Sie verließen das Denkarium wieder.

Ginny und Neville hatten sprichwörtlich gewartet und Tee getrunken.

Es war seltsam… nach all diesen schrecklichen Bildern sahen die beiden in den Augen der Jungen Frau ganz anders aus, als noch vor wenigen Stunden.

"Sam… ich hoffe, das hat einiges erklärt…", flüsterte Hermine.

"Ich…"

Ihr Kopf war zu voll… alles war auf sie eingestürzt. Sie wollte etwas sagen… konnte aber nicht.

"Ich… muss erst einmal nachdenken… entschuldige…", brachte sie hervor und floh sprichwörtlich in ihr Zimmer.

Dort angekommen versiegelte sie den Raum und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Nie wieder würde sie ihre Mutter oder die anderen mit den gleichen Augen sehen. Dieser Ausflug in den Krieg hatte ihr ein wenig Unschuld geraubt.

Ja, sie hatte gewusst, das ihre Mutter in schlechten Zeiten groß geworden war… doch egal wie viel sie über diese Zeit gewusst hatte… sie hatte es sich niemals so schrecklich vorgestellt.

Langsam lies sie die Geschehnisse noch einmal an sich vorüber ziehen.

Sie würde stark sein und es akzeptieren.

Ihre Mutter hatte schließlich schlimmeres durchgemacht und es überstanden, das bedeutete das auch Sam es schaffen würde.

Na ja… ihr Vater war der schwarze Prinz… Scheiß drauf!

Er war der Mann, der voldemort bezwungen hatte! Er war der Mann, der ihnen den Frieden geschenkt hatte und dabei sein eigenes Leben fort warf und das obwohl er etwas hatte, für das es sich zu Leben lohnt.

Ihre Vorstellung von ihrem Vater war nicht falsch gewesen… nur unvollständig! Anders aber noch genau so wahr!

Dieser Gedanke gab Sam Kraft…

* * *

Der Schatten spürte es… er brauchte es!

Vorsichtig schlich er sich näher an das Gefühl, welches ihn anzog wie die Motte das licht.

Irgendwie wusste er, das er ein Behälter war… ein Behälter der sich selbst füllte.

Doch noch war er zu leer… er brauchte mehr bis er selber wieder den Behälter zu füllen vermochte.

Es war purer Instinkt, der ihn antrieb… er brauchte es!

Ein Gefühl… wie ein unstillbarer Durst!

Vorsichtig pirschte er weiter vor… nicht ein einziges Geräusch verriet seine Anwesenheit.

Dort saßen sie im Schein des Feuers… viele Gestalten mit dunklen Kutten die sich unterhielten…

"…wahr ist, das Muggel es gewesen waren, könnte es unsere Position erheblich stärken!", sagte einer von ihnen.

"Das stimmt. Egal ob wahr oder nicht, wir sollten diese Gerüchte schüren!", stimmte ein weiterer zu.

"Weiß man schon etwas über die Morde an unseren Brüdern und Schwestern?", warf ein anderer ein.

"Die Auroren legen die Hände in den Schoss! Kein Wunder, sie hassen uns Puritaner!", warf der erste wütend ein. "Sie Diskriminieren uns wo es nur geht! Außerdem hat die Potterschlampe einen großen Einfluss auf das Ministerium…"

Wut wallte in dem Schatten auf, als er diese Worte vernahm.

Er wusste nicht, woher sie kam oder warum er sie empfand… doch sie war da.

"Das ist jetzt egal… wenn alles klappt, dann werden wir uns selber darum kümmern können. Wie laufen die weiteren Vorbereitungen?"

"Schleppend, allerdings geht es voran."

Der Schatten kam langsam näher…

Die Worte die eifrig hin und her flogen kümmerten ihn nicht… sie hatten, was er brauchte. Sie hatten genug um seinen Durst vielleicht zu stillen.

"Also, lasst uns…"

Der Schatten sprang hervor.

Er wusste nicht wirklich was er tat, nur Instinkte leiteten ihn.

Seine Kraft verlies den Körper… ungebändigt ungeformt. Er wandelte sie in Gewalt!

Gewalt die Knochen zerschmetterten. Den Lichtblitzen, die man auf ihn abschoss wich er spielerisch aus.

Er war schneller… er war stärker!

Sie waren nur Beute!

Er konnte alle überwältigen… dann wandte er sich den ersten zu, der stöhnend versuchte weg zu kriechen.

Der Schatten bleckte seine Fangzähne und sog genüsslich die Luft ein, die das Aroma von Angst enthielt…

Er liebte das…

* * *

Derek Fischer zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Und das sind alles Aktenkundige Puritaner?", fragte er noch mal nach.

Corner nickte bestätigend.

Langsam beugte der Auror sich hinunter zu dem zitternden Häufchen Mensch, das sich am Boden wand wie ein Regenwurm, bevor man ihn mit einem Angelhaken durchstieß.

"Irgendeine Ahnung was mit denen ist?", fragte er den Heiler, der ebenfalls anwesend war.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, tut mir leid… so etwas habe ich noch niemals gesehen. Alles was wir feststellen konnten ist, das ihnen alle Magie entzogen wurde… und sie regeneriert sich nur sehr langsam. Zudem leiden alle unter einem schweren Mentalen Schock."

"Und die Verletzungen?", fragte Corner.

"Knochenbrüche durch irgendwelche Flüche. So was habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen. Wir werden sie im Mungos noch einmal ausführlich untersuchen. Vielleicht gewinnen wir dann mehr Kenntnisse."

"Ihre… Magie ist weg?", fragte Corner irritiert.

Einer der Puritaner fuhr hoch.

"Ein Vampir!!!"

Hektisch sah er sich um… und er zitterte.

Fischer packte ihn am Kragen.

"Was war hier los?", fragte er hart.

"Vampir… ein Vampir…. Vampir….", stotterte der Kerl.

Fischer runzelte die Stirn und schubste den verwirrten Richtung Heiler.

"Geschockt und total balla balla. Vampir, das ich nicht lache…"

Auch Corner legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Ein Vampir der Magie saugt? Lächerlich… andererseits gibt es verrückteres."

Fischer rieb sich genervt den Kopf.

"Wir müssen der Sache nachgehen. Was auch immer es ist… es ist gefährlich. Nicht das wir nicht schon genug an der Backe hätten…"

"Ich informiere Pepples.", erklärte Corner.

Der eingewanderte Auror nickte zur Bestätigung.

"Ich nehme mir vier Leute und wir durchkämmen die Gegend. Wenn es wirklich ein Vampir ist, dann ist er nicht weit gekommen. Er braucht Schutz vor der Sonne."

Corner nickte nun ebenfalls und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus.

"Chang! Begleite mit Rodriguez diese Kerle ins Mungos und bleibt da!", rief er. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal der bizarren Szene zu…

Vampir… das könnte hinhauen. Wer sonst könnte zwanzig Puritaner besiegen? Pepples würde nicht begeistert sein…

* * *

Ja, sehr kurz ich weiß.

Das nächste wird wieder länger ;)

Gruß

Dat Z.


	10. Die Schwester des Kameraden

**- The white Princess -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nix meines, wie gehabt. Aber black Prince würde ich gerne Verfilmen ;)

Frohes Neues^^

Habt ihr nicht mehr dran geglaubt? Aber ich habe ja versprochen das ich weiterschreibe, auch wenn es dieses mal etwas gedauert hat. Aber trotzdem ist wieder ein neues Kap da XD

Und ich habe auch keine Faulen Ausreden. Die Whrheit ist, das der Demotivationsteufel zugeschlagen hat. Konnte mich echt nicht aufraffen... bis ich dann mit erschrecken das letzte Update Datum erkannt habe. Entschuldigung an alle, sowas kommt nicht mehr vor, versprochen.

Ich gelobe Besserung und werde mir wieder angewöhnen jeden Abend mindestens ein wenig zu schreiben. Ist doch n Wort oder?

Vielen Dank nochmal für das schönen Feedback. Dieses Kap ist auch wieder ne Ecke länger :)

Viel spaß

Dat_Z

* * *

**9. Die Schwester des Kameraden**

* * *

Um ehrlich zu sein, die folgenden Tage waren mehr als merkwürdig. Sam stand total neben sich.

Nun gut, sie wusste jetzt wer und vor allem was ihr Vater wirklich gewesen war. Aber nun fühlte sie sich fremd in ihrem eigenen Körper. Vielleicht gerade weil sie es wusste.

Sie bemerkte eintausend Eigenarten, die sie mit dem wahren Wesen ihres Vaters in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Sie mochte Thestrale… und was noch wichtiger war, die Thestrale mochten sie genau so. Laut Hagrid waren sie sehr eigensinnig und schwierig. Nicht mal er würde normale Schüler an diese Wesen heranlassen ohne dabei Aufsicht zu führen.

Dann ihre Art wie sie im Duellierklub kämpfte… einiges was sie instinktiv zu wissen schien war genau wie bei ihrem Vater. Das Abwehren von Zaubern gehörte zu den Königsdisziplinen der Duelliertechniken… und sie hatte es schon immer einfach so gekonnt.

Die Art wie sie lachte… die Art wie sie an Probleme heranging… das alles war die Art ihres Vaters.

Und dann der Fremdkörper.

Sam hätte niemals geglaubt, das in ihrem inneren ein Vampir lebte!!!

Na schön, sie hatte immer leicht verlängerte Eckzähne gehabt… aber sie dachte stets das wäre halt eine kleine Fehlbildung.

Aber das dazu auch noch ein komplettes düsteres Wesen gehörte, welches in ihrem inneren hauste…

Nun da sie davon wusste, spürte sie ihre Antipersönlichkeit. Ein etwas, welches nicht zu ihr gehörte, welche alles verkörperte was sie verabscheute.

Ein sadistisches Wesen, welches Freude an Hass und Zerstörung hatte… welches stets auf eine Gelegenheit wartete hervorzubrechen.

Ihre Mutter hatte sie gelehrt das Wesen zu unterdrücken… aber dennoch war sich Sam dieser Präsenz nun zu jeder Zeit bewusst. Das würde von nun an ihr Fluch sein, ein ewiger Kampf…

Außerdem erklärte die Tatsache das sie ein Teilvampir war so einiges, was sie zuvor nie wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen hatte.

Schnittwunden verheilten bei ihr ungewöhnlich schnell, meist innerhalb eines Tages. Sie hatte nicht eine Narbe behalten... Obwohl sie ein sehr lebhaftes Kind gewesen war… ein lebhaftes Kind mit Neigung zu Unfällen… zu vielen Unfällen. Na ja, genug davon.

Ihre Vorliebe für Sonnenbrillen und damit einhergehende Abneigung gegen helles Licht, so wie ihre Fertigkeit auch im dunkeln hervorragend zu sehen wäre damit ebenfalls erklärt.

Früher hatte Sam gemutmaßt, das es sich vielleicht um eine latente magische Fähigkeit handelt, ähnlich wie natürliche Heiler oder Apparierer.

Aber ein Teilvampir… gute Güte.

Niedergeschlagen erhob sie sich aus ihrem Bett und machte sich frisch.

Ob sie deshalb so schlecht aus den Federn kam, weil Vampire Nachtaktive Geschöpfe waren? Wäre zumindest eine Erklärung…

Sam zog sich an und machte sich auf dem Weg zur großen Halle um zu Frühstücken.

Emily zog sie ganz entgegen ihrer Art nicht auf. Die Blonde hatte bemerkt, das etwas nicht mit Sam stimmte.

Einige würden glauben, das Emily bei ihrer Persönlichkeit mit Problemen umging wie sonst auch mit allem. Laut, fröhlich und verboten offensiv.

Doch in Wirklichkeit war eher das Gegenteil der Fall.

In solchen Situationen zeigte sie ein unvermutet einfühlsames Verhalten, gab dem anderen Zeit und lies sie in Ruhe bis sie der Meinung war, derjenige wäre bereit mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

Sam war darüber mehr als Froh… so hatte sie Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Dennoch… Emily war schon immer ihre beste Freundin gewesen… sie wollte dieses Geheimnis nicht ewig wahren.

Sie hatte immer alles geteilt, egal wie peinlich oder düster es auch sein mochte.

Aber noch nicht… noch fühlte Sam sich nicht bereit dafür.

Das Frühstück verging schweigend… irgendwie schienen auch ihre anderen Klassenkameraden zu merken, das was nicht stimmte.

Na ja… wahrscheinlich dachten diese wohl eher, das es mit dem Vorfall im Mungos zusammenhing. Viele wussten davon, das ihr Vater verschwunden war.

Was hieß wahrscheinlich, ganz sicher sogar.

Es war müßig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen… sie sollte sich lieber zusammennehmen und sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.

Richtig, Wissen sammeln, Wissen… wieder wie ihr Vater… aber auch wie ihre Mutter… Mist, konnte sie nicht einmal an irgendetwas anderes denken?

Lustlos schluckte sie das letzte Stück Toast, nahm ihre Tasche und blickte zu Emily.

Ihre schlechte Laune schien sich auch auf den Appetit ihrer Freundin auszuwirken.

Die blonde hatte nur wenig gegessen und nahm ebenfalls ihre Sachen.

Witzigerweise hielt Snape sich in den nächsten Stunden zurück… er war ein Freund ihres Vaters gewesen. Hatte ihm das Tränkebrauen gelehrt.

Kevin Weidner… vier Tränke!

Vier Tränke die mittlerweile als Referenz im Unterricht für Fortgeschrittene gelehrt wurden hatte ihr Vater entwickelt ohne das einer es wusste oder je erfahren würde.

War das gerecht?

Ihr Vater war der schwarze Prinz. Er hatte so viel getan und in der Welt bewirkt ohne das man ihm die Annerkennung gab, die ihm gebührte.

Andererseits… vielleicht hatte er es genau so gewollt.

Vielleicht hatte er die Reaktionen auf die Tränke beobachtet, die er unter einem Pseudonym veröffentlicht hatte und sich über die Ironie amüsiert, das die normalen Zauberer das schaffen eines Schwarzmagiers bewunderten ohne es zu merken.

Ja, das würde hinhauen. Das war genau die Art verdrehter Denkweise, die sie von ihm erwarten würde, nach allem was sie nun erfahren hatte.

Die Zaubertränkestunde ging zu Ende… und nun kam das wovor sie sich schon gefürchtet hatte…

Geschichte der Zauberei.

Thema, schwarzer Prinz.

Wie sahen die anderen seine Taten?

Samantha hatte Angst… dennoch war sie auch neugierig.

Was war von ihm geblieben?

Professor Williamson schien entspannt wie immer, als er die Hausaufgaben einsammelte.

Er wusste es nicht… hatte er ihren Vater gekannt?

"Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren. Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit der wohl widersprüchlichsten als auch wichtigsten Figur des dunklen Krieges. Die Rede ist natürlich vom schwarzen Prinzen…"

Die Klasse war gespannt. Sam spürte die Spannung in der Luft.

"Zunächst einmal ein paar Fakten vorneweg. Die wahre Identität des Prinzen wird vom Ministerium als geheime Information eingestuft. Dies geschah auf Wunsch seiner Familie. Wie sie alle wissen galt er als Voldemorts Sohn, doch das ist nicht ganz zutreffend.

Tatsächlich war er der Adoptivsohn des dunklen Lords. Es gilt als Tatsache, das Voldemort den Jungen aufnahm, als er dessen Familie tötete, doch an dem Baby scheiterte. Sie hören richtig. Der schwarze Prinz ist nachweislich die einzige Person, die jemals einen Todesfluch überlebt hat…"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft.

Jemand der einen Todesfluch überleben konnte war für Zauberer so etwas wie für Muggel Jemand, der über Wasser wandelte.

Sam war nicht überrascht… und sie bemerkte, das Emily sie musterte.

"Ja, es ist ein anerkannter Fakt. Als Folge dessen erhielt er eine Fluchnarbe in Form eines Blitzes auf der Stirn. Ich selbst habe sie gesehen."

"Heißt das, dass sie dem Prinzen persönlich begegnet sind?", fragte Emma Watson erstaunt.

"In der Tat. Ich sah ihn ein zwei mal im Kampf und zwei mal bei anderen Gelegenheiten, habe mit ihm jedoch nicht gesprochen."

Die Klasse sah ihren Professor bewundernd an.

Was war so toll daran, das er ihn mal gesehen hatte? Sam verstand das nicht…

"Doch nun zurück zum Thema. Wie sie wissen kämpfte der Prinz seid dem Bruch des Waffenstillstandes mit den Todessern. Bekannt wurde er vor allem als Fluchbrecher. Doch auch seine Kampffertigkeiten waren legendär. Er tötete nachweislich vierundzwanzig Auroren, teilweise in zwei bis drei zu eins Situationen. Zivilisten tötete er nur wenn sie im Weg waren. Anders als die Todesser. Berüchtigt war sein Angriff gegen Azkaban, dessen Schutzzauber er alleine brach und damit eine Menge Todesser befreite. Zudem Duellierte er sich vor seinem Umschwung einmal mit Albus Dumbledore…"

Eine Hand schnellte hoch.

"Ja Mister Roberts?"

"Wenn er so viele Leute getötet hat… wieso durfte er dann hinterher frei herumlaufen?"

"Das erkläre ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt."

Sam war übel… alleine die Anzahl der Leute die er getötet hatte…

"Nun ja, was genau der Grund war, weshalb sich der Prinz letztendlich von seinem Ziehvater abwandte ist unklar. Jedoch heißt es, das er sich mit einer gefälschten Identität als Schüler in Hogwarts eingeschlichen haben soll. Dafür spricht, das er offensichtlich mit den Schatten zusammenarbeitete. Er Duellierte sich einmal mit Voldemort persönlich, doch der Kampf endete unentschieden. Zudem löschte er die Malfoy Familie aus. Der Grund dafür war eine Angebliche Blutfehde. Kurz darauf nutzte er den so genannten Generalablass um seine Weste Juristisch rein zu waschen. Der Generalablass ist ein alter Brauch. Er kommt dann zur Anwendung, wenn ein Verbrecher nachweisen kann, zu seinen Taten gezwungen worden zu sein oder aber, in selteneren Fällen, dient er dazu eine neu entstehende Familie zu schützen."

Wieder schnellte eine Hand nach oben. Zu Sams Überraschung war es Emily.

"Wie darf ich das verstehen? Ein Mörder entzieht sich der Strafverfolgung wenn er heiratet?", fragte sie skeptisch.

"Nun, ganz so einfach ist es dann doch wieder nicht. Ich sprach von einer neu entstehenden Familie. Soweit mir bekannt ist, verlobte sich der schwarze Prinz kurz nach seiner Abkehr vom dunklen Lord mit einer Muggelgeborenen, die mächtig genug war der Ursprung eines neuen Hauses zu sein. Ein seltenes Ereignis. Zudem verfügte er über Beweise moralischer Unschuld. Wie genau die Aussahen weiß ich nicht, jedoch reichte es anscheinend aus, das Gremium zu überzeugen. Zudem heißt es, das Neville Longbottom einer seiner Fürsprecher war…"

Emilys Augen weiteten sich bei der Erklärung.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu Sam und sah sie an.

Diese biss sich auf die Lippen…

Sam wusste was das bedeutete… ihre Freundin hatte herausbekommen was sie bedrückte.

Tja… Wunschberuf Auror, eine glatte Eins fürs Kombinieren von Fakten… Scheisse!

So hätte es nicht laufen sollen…

Emily riss sich zusammen… allerdings erkannte Sam, das sie schier entsetzt war…

Der Professor merkte von dem stummen Drama nichts und fuhr seine Geschichte fort.

"Unmittelbar nachdem der Generalablass in Kraft trat, wurde der schwarze Prinz in einen Kampf mit dem Rudel des Berüchtigten Werwolfs Fenrir Greyback gezogen. Wie ihnen aus dem letzten Jahr bekannt sein dürfte, handelte es sich bei Fenrir Greybacks Truppe um eine der Kampfstärksten und gefährlichsten. Werwölfe besitzen immerhin Physisch sehr starke Eigenschaften. Bei dieser Gelegenheit zeigte er seine Macht, denn er verhinderte die Auslöschung einer Zaubererfamilie durch die Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers. Es heißt, das kein anderer Zauberer so geschickt mit diesen Gegenständen umgehen konnte, wie der Prinz…"

Williamson erklärte weiter… schnitt alle wichtigen Ereignisse an die noch kamen.

"So, nun zu ihrer Aufgabe für die nächste Stunde. Sie versuchen eine Persönlichkeitsanalyse des Prinzen zu erstellen, aus den gehörten Fakten. Außerdem finden sie drei Abhandlungen in der Bibliothek zu dem Thema. Diese stehen ihnen nun zur freien Verfügung. Madame Richards wird sie aus dem verbotenen Bereich freigeben. In der nächsten Stunde kommen wir dann zu der Viererbundoffensive, welche die letzte im Krieg war. Das Thema ist so Umfangreich, das wir uns wohl eine ganze Doppelstunde lang damit beschäftigen können. Bis zur nächsten Woche."

Sam packte ihre Sachen zusammen und begab sich ohne Umwege zu ihrem Quartier im Griffyndorturm.

Es war eine Flucht, das war ihr bewusst. Eine Flucht vor ihrer besten Freundin…

Doch Emily machte nicht den Versuch sie abzufangen oder einzuholen.

In ihrem Zimmer vergrub Sam sich sofort in ein Buch.

Sie wollte im Moment nicht denken müssen.

Nur lesen… lesen machte sie glücklich.

Dennoch… das Gewissen lastete schwer auf ihrem Gemüt… sie wollte ihre beste Freundin nicht außen vor lassen…

Immerhin… auch Emily hatte es schwer.

Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder waren nicht aus dem Krieg wieder gekommen. Auch sie hatte Verluste erlitten…

Der dritte Weltkrieg war an den Zauberern vorbei gegangen, doch die Muggelgeborenen kämpften mit den Auswirkungen. Immerhin war er erst offiziell seid einem Jahr beendet.

Ein Großteil der Europäischen Armee hielt China noch immer besetzt.

Sam wusste, das auch Verwandte ihrer Mutter damit zu tun hatten… dennoch, als Zauberer hatte man davon kaum etwas mitbekommen…

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an Janosch Carter.

Er war Leutnant der EU Armee… Magiehasser… war er ebenfalls ein Kriegsveteran?

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen lies Sam aus ihrer trüben Gedankenwelt wieder auftauchen.

"… Ja…?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein blonder Schopf schob sich hinein.

"Wir müssen reden.", stellte Emily fest.

Sam seufzte.

Die blonde nahm das als Zustimmung und betrat den Raum. Anschließend schloss sie die Tür und nutzte einen Zauber gegen ungebetene Zuhörer.

"Ich denke ich weiß was dich bedrückt… sag mir nur ob ich richtig liege Genie."

Sam schwieg eine Weile und begegnete nur dem Blick aus diesen blauen Augen.

Sie erkannte nichts… keine Gefühlsregungen. Emily konnte ein perfektes Pokerface aufrecht erhalten.

"Ich… es ist…"

Sam senkte den Blick.

"Du hast recht."

Sie spürte, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte. Dann nahm Emily sie in den Arm.

Sam legte den Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und spürte, wie diese ihr sachte den Kopf streichelte.

"Es muss sehr hart sein… andererseits erklärt es einiges.", meinte Emily tröstend.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken oder fühlen soll… mein Vater… er war so… so anders…"

Emily seufzte.

"Und trotzdem ist er dein Vater… und mal ehrlich. Deine Mum ist doch nicht dumm. Sie wird schon gewusst haben was sie da tut. So schätze ich sie zumindest ein."

Sam schwieg eine Weile… doch dann raffte sie sich auf und erzählte Emily von all den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit.

Den verwundeten Soldaten, den sie gefunden hatte, die Ereignisse um das St. Mungo… und natürlich auch über ihren Ausflug in das Denkarium.

Emily hörte geduldig zu.

Als Sam geendet hatte wirkte sie jedoch nachdenklich.

"Darf ich dich noch einmal etwas Fragen?"

Sam sah auf.

"Ja… sicher doch…"

"Dieser Leutnant Carter… wie war sein Vorname?"

Sam sah ihre Freundin irritiert an.

"Er… er heißt Janosch…"

Emily schloss ihre Augen, eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter.

"Janosch Carter… Zugführer aus der dritten Jägerkompanie in der zehnten Luftlandedivision…", flüsterte sie. "Das kann doch nicht sein…"

Sams Augen weiteten sich.

Emily kramte in ihrer Robe herum und zog ein Foto hervor.

"Ist… ist er das?", fragte die blonde und hielt Sam das Foto unter die Nase.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Da war wirklich Carter, zusammen mit zwei anderen Männern. Der eine… ja, das war Emilys älterer Bruder!!!

Konnte das sein?

"Ja… das ist er. Das ist Carter… was bedeutet das?"

Emily sah nun ebenfalls ins leere.

"Er war der Vorgesetzte meines Bruders… doch es hieß, das die Einheit vor zwei Jahren aufgerieben wurde… es hieß keiner hätte überlebt… Sam… ich weiß du hast es gerade echt schwer… aber… aber kann ich ihn sehen?"

Sams trübe Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen. Denn nun konnte sie aktiv etwas tun.

"Steh auf. Wir gehen sofort.", erklärte sie.

Emily lächelte leicht.

"Ich will wissen was passiert ist… ich muss es wissen!"

* * *

"Ausschwärmen! Treibt ihn! Und passt auf! Was immer er auch ist, er ist extrem gefährlich!", rief Fischer und beobachtete das Vorrücken der Auroren.

Das alte Gebäude schien völlig unbewohnt, dennoch, wenn dieser komische Vampir irgendwo Unterschlupf fand, dann hier.

"Gruppe zwei, Status okay, untere Räume gesichert… dringen in den ersten Stock vor.", erklang die Stimme von Tucker.

"Gruppe Eins, Räume gesichert. Wir stoßen von der anderen Treppe in den ersten Stock.", bestätigte nun auch Federline.

"Hier Einsatzleiter an beide Gruppen. Achtet drauf, eure Freund Feind Kennung zu aktivieren. Nicht das ihr euch gegenseitig über den Haufen Flucht."

"Ach echt? Wären wir nicht drauf gekommen!", meckerte Federline.

"Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir es zum ersten mal machen oder so.", bestätigte Tucker.

"Hört auf zu motzen oder ich komm rein und trete euch in den Arsch. Und jetzt Konzentration. Der Gegner ist extrem gefährlich! Wir rücken nach und halten das Untergeschoss gesichert."

"Gruppe eins bestätigt."

"Gruppe zwei bestätigt!"

Fischer drehte sich um.

"Na los ihr Luffys, rein in die Gute Stube. Gruppe vier, ihr sichert die Außenanlage!"

Derek hielt seinen Zauberstab in Anschlag und glitt zur Tür. Die anderen folgten.

Perfekt aufeinander eingestimmt betraten sie die Räume und sicherten dann die Treppenaufgänge.

Derek lies sich in einer Nische nieder.

"Statusmeldung!", forderte er.

"Gruppe vier, alles klar."

"Gruppe zwei, alles klar."

Fischer wartete kurz, dann zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Gruppe eins, Statusmeldung!"

Wieder folgte keine antwort.

"Verdammt… Einsatzleiter an Zentrale. Liegt eine Com Störung vor?"

"Hier Zentrale, alle Coms stehen auf grün.", erwiderte die Stimme von Melissa Pepples.

Das gefiel Fischer gar nicht.

"Gruppe zwei, äußerste Vorsicht. Wir rücken nach. Gruppe eins nicht erreichbar. Wir werden…"

"Kontakt!", bellte Tucker.

Derek hörte das rauschen von Flüchen.

"Feind bewegt sich extrem schnell… er… verdammte scheiße, er…"

Der Kontakt riss ab.

"Kacke! Schnelles vordringen! Alle Mann nach oben! Gruppe Vier, äußerste Vorsicht!"

Die Auroren erklommen die Treppe und sicherten nach allen Seiten.

Dann sahen sie den Schemen.

Flüche wurden abgefeuert, doch er wich aus.

Ein Zauber wurde scheinbar mit einem Stab abgefangen und dann wieder zurückgeschleudert.

Mächtige Zauber rasten auf seine Männer zu… Kaskadenzauber!

"Kontakt!", bellte Fischer in das Mikro und wich den Flüchen aus.

Verdammt… der Kerl war wirklich gut!

"Nehmt Deckung ihr Idioten!"

Doch zu spät.

Der unbekannte schaffte es, die ganze Gruppe außer Gefecht zu setzen!

Fischer grinste… so viel Spaß hatte er lange nicht mehr.

Pfeilschnell schoss er aus seiner Deckung und deckte den Feind ein, doch dieser fing alle Zauber ab.

Mist!

So entbrannte ein kurzes aber heftiges Gefecht.

Schließlich wurde Fischer von etwas getroffen und gegen eine Wand geschleudert.

Der riesige Mann riss sich zusammen und wollte schon einen Gegenangriff starten, als er eine Hand spürte, die ihn am Kragen packte.

Er sah in rötlich schimmernde Augen und knurrte.

So nicht Freundchen!

Fischer holte mit der linken aus, um den Gegner was aufs Maul zu geben, doch dann hielt er inne.

"Du?"

"Wer bin ich… woher kenne ich dich…?"

Diese Stimme klang rau… sie war jahrelang nicht mehr benutzt worden… Gott, konnte das sein?

"Potter?"

"Potter…", flüsterte dieser…

"Ich kenne diesen… Namen…"

"Potter! Zur Hölle, wie ist das möglich?! Ich dachte du bist total im Arsch! Lass mich los du Vollpfosten! Was soll der scheiß überhaupt?!?"

Potter ließ Fischer los und torkelte zurück.

Er griff sich an die Schläfen und schrie.

Das Rötliche in seinen Augen begann zu strahlen und wurde immer intensiver.

Er bleckte seine Fangzähne und schrie noch immer.

Fischer versuchte am dunklen Boden seinen Stab zu finden, doch schon musste er einer Menge Flüchen ausweichen, die in seine Richtung geschleudert wurden.

Er hechtete in Deckung und erkannte, wie Potter aus dem Loch hechtete, welches er in die Fassade des Hauses gesprengt hatte.

"Hier Fischer! Feind nicht angreifen! Seht zu das ihr in Deckung kommt! Zentrale! Benötigen Medizinische Unterstützung!"

"Gruppe vier! Kontakt!"

"Scheisse! Travis! Nicht Angreifen du Idiot! Der vernascht euch zum Frühstück!!!"

Stille folgte.

"Travis? Verdammt! Zentrale! Wo bleibt die Verstärkung?!? Alle vier Züge wurden aufgerieben! Hört mich einer?"

"Medizinische Einheiten Unterwegs. Was zur Hölle ist bei euch los?", fragte die Stimme von der kleinen Pepples.

"Wir haben ein Scheiß Problem, das ist los! Der Verdächtige ist der dreimal verfluchte schwarze Prinz!"

"Der… schwarze Prinz?", fragte Melissa verwirrt.

"Er scheint irgendwas an der Birne zu haben! Seht zu, das ihr ihn möglichst nicht attackiert. Dem sind wir kaum gewachsen! Und jetzt holt gefälligst Longbottom und Potter ran. Die beiden sind die einzigen die auch nur den Ansatz einer Chance gegen ihn haben!"

* * *

Hermine lief unruhig auf und ab.

Was sollte der Mist?

Pepples schoss um die Ecke, gefolgt von Neville.

"Was… solltest du nicht in der Schule sein? Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Tut mir leid Hermine. Es ist ein absoluter Notfall. Als ehemalige Schatten wurdest du für die Zentrale reaktiviert.", erklärte Altair.

"Ich wurde… was? Ich habe doch nie für die Zentrale gearbeitet!"

Altair kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Es geht nicht anders. Nur so können wir das ohne Notstandsverordnung öffentlich erklären, verstehst du?"

"Was erklären?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Ihr beide seid die einzigen, die ihn aufhalten können… es geht um Harry…"

"Harry…?", fragte Hermine geschockt.

"Ja, Harry. Es ist seltsam… er scheint wieder ein Bewusstsein zu haben, ist jedoch nicht ganz bei sich. Er hat eine Gruppe Puritaner angegriffen und anschließend vier Aurorengruppen platt gemacht. Es gibt insgesamt vierzig verletzte. Fischer hat ihn erkannt. Er ist der einzige, der nur schrammen abbekommen hat."

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben.

Harry lebte!

Und jetzt lief er Amok, na ganz toll!

"Okay… ich ziehe mich um nun dann los, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"

Sie stürmte aus den Raum in die Umkleide der Auroren.

Es war definitiv ein Rekordverdächtiges Umziehen. Sie nahm einfach eine der Kampfroben von Susan Bones. Beide hatten eine ähnliche Statur und waren auch so ziemlich gleich groß.

Die Robe saß überraschend gut…

Außer der Farbe, waren diese Roben identisch mit den alten Schattenroben… ein seltsam nostalgisches Gefühl.

Seid dem Kampf damals in Voldemorts Herrenhaus, hatte Hermine diese Roben nicht mehr getragen.

Ihr Körper vibrierte… er war kampfbereit.

Alte Routinen griffen ineinander wie eine gut geölte Maschine… sie hatte nichts verlernt in all den Jahren.

Und wie damals machte sich ihr Verstand selbstständig.

Sie verdrängte alle Gefühle, so das nur ruhe und Konzentration übrig blieb.

Der einzige Gedanke, welcher ihren Verstand noch beschäftigte, befahl ihr Harry ruhig zu stellen. Alles andere konnte warten.

Fragen würde sie danach stellen…

* * *

Emily und Sam betraten die Eingangshalle von Arkanus Incorperated..

Ein imposantes und dennoch geschmackvoll gehaltenes Ambiente hieß die Besucher willkommen.

Ihre Mutter mochte es nicht so protzig. Die ganze Firma war eher auf Effizienz ausgelegt.

"Und er ist hier?", fragte Emily zweifelnd.

Die blonde hatte die Firma erst zwei mal besucht.

Sie fühlte sich in solchen Gebäuden einfach unwohl, was man ihr auch jetzt wieder ganz deutlich ansah.

"Ja, laut Miffi ist er mit Remus in der Forschungsabteilung. Er möchte wohl herausfinden, wie sein Magieerzeugendes Gerät funktioniert.!

"Fällt mir noch immer schwer zu glauben, das Muggel Apparate bauen können, mit denen sie zaubern."

Sam grinste.

Ja, es war schwer vorstellbar. Eigentlich war das schon eine Puristische Einstellung, aber was soll's?

"Nun, eigentlich ist es gar nicht mal so unvorstellbar. Zumindest von der technischen Warte. Magie ist im Grunde nichts anderes als Physik… eigentlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Muggel auf die Rohe Magie stoßen und sie erfassen können. Elektrizität konnten sie ja auch nicht sehen und dennoch hat man herausgefunden das sie existiert und wie sie nutzbar gemacht werden kann."

Emily verdrehte die Augen.

"Ganz ehrlich… den Lehrstuhl im magischen Teil der Oxford Universität hast du sicher."

"Na hoffentlich nicht… wenn ich je so langweilig werde, bist du herzlich eingeladen mir eine über zu ziehen."

"Ich komme drauf zurück Genie."

Sie passierten den Informationsschalter und wurden sofort in den internen Teil der Firma vorgelassen.

Dort wendete Sam sich zielsicher Richtung Fahrstühle.

Sie mochte die Firma… es war eine Art zweites zuhause.

Als kleines Kind hatte ihre Mutter sie oft mitgenommen, beschäftigen konnte sie sich ganz gut. Sie hatte jedem Abteilungsleiter zugehört und alles aufgesaugt wie ein Schwamm. Die redeten gerne und in Sam hatten sie eine willige Zuhörerin gefunden.

Sie erinnerte sich gerne daran, wie sie unter Remus Anleitung die ersten einfachen Programme erstellt hatte… eine herrliche Erinnerung.

Oder aber wie sie mit Sirius den 'Eierköpfen', wie er sie gerne nannte, streiche gespielt hatte.

Ja, die Firma war ein zweites Zuhause. Und sie kannte hier so gut wie jeden.

Sie erreichten die Fahrstühle und wurden in Handumdrehen in das zweite Stockwerk befördert, wo die Forschungs und Entwicklungsabteilung untergebracht worden war.

Es war die größte Abteilung der Firma, da hier nicht nur an magischer Informatik entwickelt wurde. Auch viele andere Projekte, von Zaubertränke über Zauberkunst bis zu Verwandlungen. Hier wurde an allem geforscht.

Daher umfasste die Abteilung auch drei Stockwerke. Doch Remus würde sich definitiv im zweiten aufhalten.

"Ahhh, die Juniorchefin.", feixte eine Stimme.

"Alvin, hast du Remus gesehen?"

Alvin Jennings war einer der begabtesten Informatiker der Firma. Allerdings war er ein wenig schrullig.

Wirre Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem Langen Haarschopf gelöst, die Robe wirkte ungebügelt nid schlampig. Er hatte sich seid einiger Zeit wohl nicht mehr rasiert und die Brille saß wie immer leicht schief.

Dennoch war er ein wirklich netter Kerl mit einem brillanten Intellekt… auch wenn er hin und wieder ein wenig verwirrt schien.

"Remus… Remus… ach ja. Der war da mit so neu militanten Typen… suchen das siebener Labor heim… meine ich zumindest."

Sam lächelte.

"Danke für die Auskunft. Du bist ein Goldstück."

Alvin erwiderte ihr lächeln mit einem schiefen grinsen.

"Must mal wieder vorbeikommen. Dann können wir den Nerds aus der vierten wieder die Programm Routinen umschreiben."

Nun musste sie lachen.

"Aber sicher, wenn ich mal wieder Zeit habe gerne."

Die beiden hatten vor einigen Monaten einige kleine Werte in einem neu entwickelten Programm der vierten Softwareentwicklungsgruppe verändert. Das lief dann natürlich nicht wie erwartet, was die Jungs in echte Verzweiflung gestürzt hatte.

Dabei waren es die am leichtesten zu findenden Fehler, doch Informatiker waren ein Völkchen für sich.

Die suchten immer erst an den Kompliziertesten Stellen, dachten um drei Ecken und regen sich dann darüber auf, wenn die Lösung zu einfach war.

Das machte höllischen Spaß!

Sam führte Emily durch die Korridore bis zu Labor sieben, eines von dreien das mit einer Hochkomplexen Messausrüstung ausgerüstet war.

Sie öffnete einfach die Tür und linste hinein.

Tatsächlich, Remus werkelte an einem der Stationären MaC's herum. Doch Carter überraschte sie…

Er stand vor einem Tisch auf dem eine Feder lag und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab von Remus wie ein Erstklässler.

"Wingardium Leviosa!", intonierte er genervt.

Die Feder schwebte wirklich ein Stück nach oben… doch dann verging der Zauber wieder.

"Fast, sie müssen nur noch lernen die Konzentration zu halten. Es ist wirklich großartig. Ich denke mit etwas Zeit könnten sie ein vollwertiger Zauberer werden."

Wieso sollte ich das werden wollen?", erwiderte der Soldat gewohnt bissig.

"Na immerhin haben sie sich dieses Netz implantieren lassen. Ich denke das war doch ein großer Einschnitt in ihrem Leben oder nicht? Und warum sich nur mit einigen wenigen Zaubern begnügen wenn man alles erlernen kann?"

"Es ist zuviel Macht für einen einzelnen!", widersprach Carter energisch.

"Eigentlich ein gutes Argu… oh, hallo Samantha."

Remus hatte sie entdeckt und winkte einladend.

Sam öffnete die Tür vollständig und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Emily.

Die blonde war vollkommen auf Carter fixiert…

"Das… er ist es wirklich…"

Der Soldat sah Emily erstaunt an.

"Du… bist du nicht die kleine Ems?"

Ein Träne kullerte Emilys Wange hinab.

Carter wirkte völlig neben der Spur, alles kalte Gehabe war von ihm abgefallen.

"Du bist es doch… die kleine Ems! Die Schwester von Leo! Er… er hat immer von dir erzählt… und das du so och begabt wärst…"

Carter stockte und sah dann den Zauberstab in ihrem Halfter.

"Das hatte er also gemeint… du bist eine von ihnen… jetzt weiß ich, warum er mich nicht für verrückt hielt…", murmelte er.

Emily hatte bisher geschwiegen, doch nun sah sie entschlossen auf.

"Leutnant Carter… bitte… was ist in Soi Fon Go passiert? Warum… sind sie noch am Leben? Ich dachte alle wären Tod!"

Carter senkte ganz untypisch den Blick.

"Die kleine Ems… nun gut. Du hast ein recht es zu erfahren…"

Der Soldat sah auf.

"Auch wenn du eine von denen bist, ich werde dir alles erklären…"

* * *

Sodele, das war es erstmal.

Bis demnächst ;)

Gruß

Dat_Z


	11. Treibjagd

**- The white Princess -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Um dem armen Autoren die arbeit zu sparen siehe bitte kapitel 1-9 ;)

Sooo, da isser wieder. Hmmm, sorry aber hab heute nicht so Laune auf lange Texte.

Nur eines möchte ich noch anmerken. Dieses Kapitel widme ich dem Andenken an Paco. +10.03.2010

Und allen anderen viel Spaß

* * *

10. Treibjagd

* * *

"Das gefällt mir gar nicht.", murmelte Neville und musterte die spuren des Kampfes.

"Ja… Kaskadenzauber… Kraftschläge… das war das Werk eines schwarzen Magiers… es ist genau Harrys Kampfstil…", bestätigte Hermine.

"Wir können vom Glück sagen, das die Bude noch steht. Hmmm… wo zur Hölle könnte er nur hin sein?"

"Er hat bei seiner Flucht den vierten Zug erledigt… und die waren Richtung Norden. Wenn man davon ausgeht, das er vom alten Riddle Anwesen aus losgezogen ist, dann bewegt er sich in einer geraden Linie nach Norden… wo könnte er nur hinwollen..?, murmelte Neville.

Hermine sah auf.

"Könnte… er nach Hogwarts wollen? Wir haben damals die meiste Zeit dort verbracht… wäre es Vorstellbar das dies sein Ziel ist?"

"Möglich… es würde auf einer Linie liegen… und es ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt. Hmmm diese Puritaner hat er auch südlich von hier angegriffen. Könnte es noch alte Verstecke von Voldemort im Norden geben, zu denen es ihn zieht?"

"Wenn ja, dann weiß ich davon nichts."

Neville ließ die Nackenknochen knacken und startete seinen MaC.

Er rief eine Karte von Britannien auf, markierte das Herrenhaus, die stelle wo Harry auf die Puritaner gestoßen war und dieses leer stehende Haus, in dem er mit den auroren aneinander geraten war.

"Eine fast gerade Linie… Hermine, lass uns an diesen Punkt apparieren. Wenn wir recht haben kommt er früher oder später über diese Brücke. Er scheint noch nicht apparieren zu können oder zu wollen. Das wäre der leichteste Weg. Mit ein bisschen Glück…"

"Einverstanden. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu finden."

Gemeinsam disapparierten die beiden und erschienen an der besagten Brücke.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

"Wenn meine Rechnung stimmt, dann dürfte er diesen Punkt frühestens in einer Stunde passieren, spätestens in vier... Hoffentlich hast du recht und er kann wirklich noch nicht apparieren."

"Ganz ehrlich... Mir wäre es lieber, wir treffen nicht auf ihn. Wenn er uns nicht erkennt und richtig los legt… mal angenommen er ist nur halb so stark wie früher, das reicht noch um uns beide fertig zu machen.", grummelte Neville.

"Nicht wirklich… es ist siebzehn Jahre her. Wir beide haben viel dazugelernt. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Dann können wir ihn ruhig stellen."

Neville sah auf, als er die Selbstsicherheit Hermines erkannte.

"Hast du mittlerweile Fesseln die er nicht brechen kann?"

"Die Chancen stehen gut… zumindest wird es ihn aufhalten. Ich… es fällt mir nur immer noch schwer zu glauben, das Harry wieder da ist… das er… ich meine… ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll… was wenn er so etwas geworden ist wie Dumbledore? Etwas völlig anderes als vorher? Was wenn er uns nie mehr erkennt? Wenn er…"

"Hermine… lass es sein. Mach dir keine Panik. Zuerst sollten wir uns darauf Konzentrieren, Harry außer Gefecht zu setzen ohne selbst dabei hops zu gehen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Hermine stieß ihren Atem aus…

Neville hatte recht. Jetzt mussten sie sich darauf konzentrieren, Harry ruhig zu stellen, möglichst ohne selbst verletzt zu werden. Dann konnte sie sich noch immer Sorgen machen.

Die beiden warteten eine Weile… bis Hermine es spürte.

Eine Große Ansammlung von Magie… aber es war anders als Harry… anders als sie es in Erinnerung hatte!

"Etwas kommt…", flüsterte sie.

Dann erkannten sie die Schattenhafte Gestalt, welche sich in der Dämmerung auf die Brücke zu bewegte.

Er musste es sein… sie wusste es einfach…

Neville wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt… nur nicht zu früh…

Als er in einer optimalen Distanz stand, hechtete Neville aus seiner Deckung und jagte einen extrem schweren Schockzauber auf die Gestalt zu… doch dieser wehrte es mit seiner bloßen Hand ab und lenkte den roten Lichtblitz weg von sich.

Im Roten Schein erkannte sie ihn… er war es wirklich.

Lichtblitze zuckten Richtung Neville, doch dieser fing sie mit seinem Stab ab.

Hermine wartete noch…

Wenn sie Harry ruhig stellen wollte, dann musste der Zauber sitzen.

Das Duell der beiden dauerte an, schließlich erkannte Hermine eine Gelegenheit und richtete sich auf. Doch ehe sie den Zauber sprechen konnte, verschwand Harry und tauchte vor Neville auf.

Ein mächtiger Fausthieb schleuderte den Auroren weg, dann war Harry wieder verschwunden…

"Scheiße!", rief Hermine aus und hastete zu Neville.

Wie war das möglich? Wie hatte Harry das gemacht?

Der Antitransportschild war noch intakt… er hatte den Zauber nicht gebrochen!

War das keine Apparation gewesen?

Sie erreichte ihren Freund, der sich stöhnend aufrichtete.

"Verdammt… hat noch immer n' Schlag wie ne Dampframme…"

"Alles in Ordnung Neville?"

Dieser winkte ab.

"Ja, geht schon…"

Er richtete sich auf und atmete einmal tief durch.

"Harry ist nicht in Form. Seine Flüche sind schlecht kanalisiert, auch wenn er noch immer teuflisch schnell ist. Außerdem nutzt er jetzt den Blitzschritt… interessant…"

"Blitzschritt?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Neville grinste.

"Ja, das was so ausschaut wie apparieren. Es ist die Kunst mit nur einem Schritt sehr viel mehr Weg zurückzulegen als normal wäre. Hab ich aus den Büchern die Voldemort mir hinterlassen hat. Ich schaffe bisher etwa zehn Meter… aber Harry. Wow, der hat mit einem Schritt dreißig Meter geschafft. Auch wenn er Zaubertechnisch noch nicht auf der Höhe ist… seine Physischen Eigenschaften sind noch immer stark… das wird n' harter Brocken."

Hermine nickte.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen.", bestätigte sie.

"Sekunde noch…"

Neville schaltete seinen MaC ASE auf Kampfmodus.

"Zentrale, hier Longbottom."

Dann schwieg er.

"Hoi Melissa. Peil mich an und schick mir vier Auroren. Am liebsten Senioren."

Er schwieg wieder.

"Okay, danke."

Es dauerte zwei Minuten, dann apparierten vier Auroren zu ihnen.

Hermine lächelte, als sie die bekannten Gesichter erkannte.

Tonks, Flittwick, Susan Bones und Michael Corner… perfekt.

"Hoi Leute, ihr seid im Bilde?", fragte Neville ohne umschweife.

"Grob. Ihr sollt Harry einfangen, oder?", erwiderte Michael.

"Richtig. Keine Zeit für große Erklärungen. Wir veranstalten eine Treibjagd… bedeutet ihr treibt und wir stellen ihn. Wenn ihr Harry sichtet, jagt ihm einen Schocker auf den Hintern und dann zieht euch zurück! Ihr sollt ihn treiben, euch bloß nicht mit ihm anlegen. Der fährt Schlitten mit euch..."

"Musst du uns nicht erklären, wir hängen an unserem Leben!", meckerte Tonks, was Neville ein grinsen entlockte.

"Okay, was muss ich noch sagen? Wir bleiben in Verbindung! Er bewegt sich schnell Richtung Norden."

Die Auroren nickten nur und disapparierten.

"Okay Hermine, wir apparieren an diesen Punkt und gehen in warte Stellung.", erklärte Neville und zeigte einen Punkt auf seiner Karte.

Die Angesprochene konnte nur nicken und machte sich bereit. Sie konzentrierte sich und reiste auf dem Materiestrom zu den angegebenen Koordinaten.

Dennoch war sie geistig noch immer nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Sie konnte nur daran denken, was alles schief gehen konnte.

Der schwarze Prinz war bei weitem kein Gegner, den man unterschätzen sollte.

Neville selbst hatte es gesagt... selbst wenn er geistig nicht auf der höhe war, so blieb er doch der gefährlichste Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit.

Immerhin hatte er es geschafft vier Aurorenzüge in Grund und Boden zu stampfen.

Das Kämpfen lag ihm halt einfach im Blut... so war er schon immer gewesen.

,Reiß dich zusammen Mädel... solche Gedanken sind der erste Schritt zur Niederlage', rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Dennoch, ganz konnte sie ihre Bedenken nicht abschütteln.

Neville dagegen wirkte voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert. Er plagte sich sicher nicht mit zweifeln.

Wie immer, er lebte für den Augenblick.

„Meldung!", forderte er.

„Alles klärchen bei mir. Hab ihn noch nicht gefunden.", meldete sich Michael Corner auch prompt zu Wort. Auch die anderen gaben an, Harry noch nicht gefunden zu haben.

„Und was, wenn er schneller ist als ich dachte...", murmelte Hermine halb laut.

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Wir spüren ihn schon auf."

Sie blickte zweifelnd zu ihrem Kameraden hinüber, doch sein Gesicht zeigte nicht den Hauch eines Zweifels...

* * *

Sam blickte zu der verschlossenen Tür, hinter welcher Carter und Emily redeten.

Sie hatte beschlossen die beiden lieber alleine zu lassen.

Zu genau erinnerte sie sich, wie es für Emily gewesen war, als sie die Meldung vom Tod ihres Bruders erhalten hatte.

Das sein Vorgesetzter nun Lebendig wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte all diese Wunden wieder aufgerissen.

„Alles okay Sam?", fragte Remus fürsorglich und stellte eine Tasse mit starken schwarzen Tee vor ihr ab.

„Ich... ja... Denke schon."

„Oha, du denkst schon?", fragte Remus nach und hob dezent eine Augenbraue.

Sam schreckte mehr oder weniger aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah auf.

Sie kannte diesen Ton nur zu gut, immerhin war Remus so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur für sie gewesen. Um genauer zu sein war er immer der ernste Teil ihrer Vaterfigur. Sirius war der spaßige gewesen.

Allerdings kannte sie diesen Tonfall.

Remus war es aufgefallen, das sie etwas beschäftigte.

„Dir kann ich gar nichts vormachen oder?"

Der Werwolf grinste.

„Keine Chance."

Sam seufzte bei dieser Antwort.

„Nein... du hast recht. Eigentlich ist bei mir nichts in Ordnung..."

„Wegen Carter und Emily?"

„Auch.. aber das ist es nicht... zumindest nicht der Hauptteil von dem was mich beschäftigt..."

Remus sah die Jüngere intensiv an... doch er machte seinen Ruf als hochintelligenten Menschen alle Ehre.

„Hat Hermine dir alles über deinen Vater erzählt?"

Sam schreckte regelrecht hoch.

„Wie... ich meine... woher...?"

„Nun ja, du siehst genau so aus wie deine Mutter als ich sie kennen gelernt habe.", erklärte er lächelnd. „Zu der Zeit hatte sie gerade herausgefunden das sie durch einen Eid an Harry gebunden war. Sie war genau so in sich zerrissen wie du es jetzt bist. Allerdings war sie auch stinksauer. Auf Harry und auf Dumbledore wohlgemerkt."

Remus lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

„Sirius und ich haben sie damals in der Hogwartsbibliothek aufgesucht. Und er hat in seiner für ihn typischen Art nach dem Grund für ihre schlechte Laune nachgebohrt."

Auch Sam musste sich ein leichtes grinsen gestatten.

Sie kannte Sirius gut genug um zu wissen, was Remus mit der typischen Art meinte.

Schonungslos direkt und unverschämt charmant... tja, so war Sirius halt.

„Ich... es ist schwer zu akzeptieren wer er war... außerdem ist er jetzt ja auch noch verschwunden... und ich... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich fühlen soll! Es ist so viel auf einmal. Und dann Carter... dieser... na ja. Der Kerl regt mich einfach auf!"

„Und warum?", hakte Remus nach.

„Er hasst uns Zauberer... ohne Grund! Außerdem.... arrrgh der bringt mich einfach auf die Palme!"

„Also ich mag ihn.", erwiderte Remus und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Sam sah irritiert auf.

„Wir beide haben viel gemeinsam. Veteranen, in unserer Welt nicht mehr wirklich willkommen. Ja doch. Ich glaube ich verstehe ihn ein wenig."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja Sam... er hat sich ein komplettes Magisches Nervensystem implantieren lassen. In gewisser Weise ist er kein Muggel mehr. Aber auch kein Zauberer wird ihn akzeptieren. Es ist ähnlich wie mein Zustand als Werwolf. Denk bitte daran. Nicht jeder in unserer Welt ist so tolerant gegenüber Werwölfen wie du, Sirius oder deine Mutter."

Sam schlug die Augen nieder... das vergas sie hin und wieder.

Schließlich war sie mit Remus aufgewachsen. Sie hatte niemals Vorurteile gegenüber Werwölfen aufgebaut...

„Also... meinst du ihr beide seid Außenseiter..."

„Ja doch, mehr als andere."

Sams ah fragend auf während Remus sich lächelnd noch einen Tee einschenkte.

„In gewisser Weise ist jeder Kriegsveteran ein Außenseiter. Sieh Carter in die Augen. Er ist ein Veteran, jemand der schreckliches erlebt hat. Das kann man nur verstehen wenn man selbst einmal an einem Krieg teilgenommen hat. Dazu sein Status als künstlicher Magier und meinen als Werwolf... das entfernt uns von alles und jedem so weit es nur geht. Ich kann verstehen, das er verbittert ist. Ich habe Sirius, deine Mutter, den Phönixorden, die Schwarzkutten und viele andere alte Kameraden, die mich so nehmen wie ich bin. Carters Kameraden sind alle Tod. Er ist der letzte seiner Kompanie. Er hat niemanden mehr der die Schrecken des Krieges mit ihm geteilt hat. Er ist ein Fremder in einer Fremden Welt."

Sam wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte... von der Warte aus hatte sie es nicht betrachtet, doch Remus hatte mit allem vollkommen recht.

Carter musste der einsamste Mensch der Welt sein...

Remus sah zur Tür.

„Für die beiden wird es nicht leicht sein alles wieder aufzuarbeiten. Wenn du einen Rat willst, dann sein einfach für Emily da. Wenn Carter das sieht, vielleicht taut er ja ein wenig mehr auf. Immerhin ist Emily als Schwester eines seiner Kameraden diejenige, welche einem vertrauten Menschen für ihm am nächsten kommt."

„Du hast Recht Remus... wie immer."

Der Werwolf grinste.

„Tja, manchmal glaube ich es ist meine Lebensaufgabe auf alle mit den Namen Potter oder Black aufzupassen."

Samantha lachte über diese Worte.

Immerhin hatte sie genug Geschichten über Sirius' und James Potters Eskapaden gehört... außerdem war sie selbst ja auch nicht ohne gewesen...

* * *

„Auf Neun Uhr! Nähert sich schnell! Corner fang ihn ab!", bellte die Stimme von Tonks.

„Verstanden! Kontakt!", erwiderte der Auror.

Dann folgte kurze stille.

„Ziel schwenkt auf zwölf Uhr. Hält nun Richtung Nordwest von meinen Koordinaten!"

„Die Richtung ist Okay! Seht zu das er nicht wieder umschwenkt!", sprach Neville in sein Mikro.

Hermine sah und hörte der Treibjagd zu... konnte sich allerdings auf die Richtungsangaben und Taktischen Codes nicht wirklich viel herleiten. Sie hatte schon vor gut einer halben Stunde den Überblick verloren.

„Hermine... halt dich bereit. Harry hält genau auf uns zu.", erklärte der Auror angespannt und spähte über seine Deckung Richtung Süden.

Unbewusst atmete Hermine aus...

Gut. Es wurde also wieder ernst.

„Der Korridor steht. Zielobjekt bewegt sich mit enormer Geschwindigkeit!", meldete Flittwick.

„Geschätzte Zeit bis zum Kontakt dreißig Sekunden!", bestätigte die Stimme von Susan Bones.

Hermine konnte erkennen wie Neville anfing seine Muskeln zu spannen... er war angespannt wie eine Stahlfeder, jederzeit bereit hervorzuschnellen.

Auch Hermine sammelte sich... sie musste den bereit sein Harry außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Sollte ich im Weg stehen.. nimm keine Rücksicht hörst du?", flüsterte Neville eindringlich.

Hermine stieß ihren Atem aus.

„Verstanden..."

Sie kannte Neville gut genug... er war einer der wenigen Menschen, welche diese Art von Fesselzauber ohne schaden zu nehmen überstehen konnten.

„"Achtung... da kommt er...", flüsterte Neville.

Hermines Herz raste als wolle es ihr aus der Brust entfliehen. Das Adrenalin machte ihre Knie weich... dieses seltsam vertraute Gefühl das sie so lange vermisst und gefürchtet hatte...

Neville sprang hinter seiner Deckung hervor und jagte einen Kraftstoß los.

Hermine dagegen pirschte sich an die Mauer heran, die ihr Freund als Deckung genutzt hatte.

Vorsichtig spähte sie hinüber und erkannte das der Kampf wieder in vollem Gange war.

Neville benutzte jetzt ebenfalls diesen Blitzschritt... er verschwand und tauchte anderswo auf. Flüche blitzten hin und her... es war unmöglich zu erkennen, wer was tat. Sie waren einfach zu schnell.

Erinnerungen überfielen Hermine wie ein Hammerschlag.

Deutlich sah sie eine ähnliche Szenerie vor sich... Harry und Voldemort. Zwei sich bekämpfende Schemen von unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit...

Neville schlitterte Rückwärts über die Wiese und hinterließ dabei eine tiefe Furche im Acker... doch deutliche erkannte Hermine das Kampflustige grinsen ihres alten Freundes.

Harry nutzte wieder den Blitzschritt um an Neville heranzukommen.

„Jetzt!", bellte der Auror.

Harry erschien einen Schritt vor Neville und Hermine schnellte nach oben.

„Stasis!", bellte sie befehlend, alle ihre Konzentration in den Komplizierten Fesselzauber gelegt.

Harry's Gesicht drehte sich zu ihr und ihre Konzentration geriet ins Wanken... nur eine Millisekunde... eine Millisekunde zuviel...

Harry verschwand wieder...

NEIN!

Dieses vertraute Gesicht erschien kurz vor ihr... so nah... so verdammt nah!

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen als sie die Spitze eines fremden Zauberstabs erkannte... die Energie spürte, welche für einen fatalen Fluch gesammelt wurde.

Dann... veränderte sich etwas.

Die rot glühenden Augen flackerten... Der Fluss der Energie geriet ins stocken und eine Regung zeigte sich auf dem kalten Gesicht.

Dann verhärteten sich die Züge des schwarzen Prinzen wieder und er fuhr herum.

Neville war einen Schritt vor Harry aufgetaucht. Seine Rechte schnellte vor.

Hermine konnte alles sehen. Ihre Wahrnehmung hatte sich enorm erweitert.

Sie erkannte wie Harry den Blitzschritt benutzte...

Neville schien regelrecht erstarrt zu sein während Harry einfach drei Schritte um seinen Kontrahenten herum machte und den Stab auf seinen Rücken richtete...

Die Zeit glitt wieder in die Richtigen Bahnen.

Sie erkannte Harry's irres Grinsen als er seinen Alten Freund einen Fluch in den Rücken Jagen wollte.

Doch zu ihrer Irritation grinste Neville ebenfalls.

„Erwischt!", bellte der Auror.

Dann gab es eine mächtige Detonation in Nevilles Rücken.

Erst jetzt realisierte Hermine, das seine rechte Hand leer war. Er hielt seinen Stab in der Linken, welche er nach hinten gestreckt hatte.

Harry war ihm in die Falle gegangen!

Der massive Stoßfluch erwischte den schwarzen Prinzen frontal.

Hermine konnte erkennen, wie er Horizontal nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Nach sieben Metern etwa bekam seine Schulter Kontakt mit dem Erdboden und er überschlug sich mehrfach, ehe er reglos liegen blieb.

„Hermine! Der Zauber!", bellte Neville.

Das riss die Hexe aus ihren Schockzustand.

„Sofort!"

Sie eilte auf den Reglosen Harry zu und sammelte ihre Konzentration.

„Stasis!"

Blaue Flammenartige Stränge Arkaner Energie schnürten Harry ein.

Diesen Fesselzauber hatte sie auf der Grundlage ihres Permanenten Schildes entwickelt... der einzige Schild den Harry nie hatte brechen können.

Schnell überprüfte sie ob der Zauber wirkte wie gewünscht und sackte dann in die Knie.

Neville tauchte neben ihr auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge... er kann so einen Stoßfluch verpacken.", meinte er beruhigend.

„Neville... ich... ich glaube er hat mich erkannt...", flüsterte Hermine welche die Erkenntnis nun endlich realisiert hatte.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Er hat gezögert. Das hat dir das Leben gerettet.", stimmte der Auror zu.

Dann klappte er zusammen.

„Neville?!?"

Hermine beugte sich zu ihrem Freund runter und erkannte erst jetzt wie mitgenommen er war.

„Hallo? Meldung bitte! Hermine? Neville? Seid ihr Tod?", fragte Tonks stimme.

Erst jetzt wurde Hermine sich wieder des Sprechgeräts in ihrem Ohr Bewusst.

Sie schaltete den Kanal Frei.

„Hallo? Kommt alle her... wir haben ihn. Und Neville geht es schlecht! Ich brauche Hilfe!"

„Wir sind in einer Sekunde da Hermine!", erwiderte die Stimme von Flittwick.

Währenddessen wanderte Hermines Blick zu Harry's reglosen Körper.

Sie hatten es geschafft...

Merlin sei Dank!

* * *

Bis zum Nächsten mal

Gruß

Dat Z.


	12. The Awakening

** - The white Princess -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ansage an alle, die Figuren des HP Universums gehören nicht mir sondern der Rowling. Mir gehören Derek, Sam und Carter. Hah! wenigstens etwas! Hmmm ich hab n' Deja vu. Ich glaube sowas hab ich schon mal geschrieben (nichtsicherist)

Juhu :) Es geht weidda!

Danke für eure Revies und nüüüü

Viel Spaß!

* * *

11. The Awakening

* * *

Es erfüllte Hermine mit Unbehagen, Harry so zu sehen.

Ja, es stimmte... er war wieder da... oder besser etwas war wieder da. Etwas vom Alten Harry. Dennoch, die Instinkte des Vampirs überlagerten seine Persönlichkeit noch.

Sie hatte es immer und immer wieder untersucht in all den Jahren... er war wirklich nur noch eine leere Hülle gewesen.

Doch jetzt...

Sie spürte die Ergebnisse, sie spürte es deutlich.

Ein wenig von Harry war in die Hülle zurückgekehrt. Doch wie war das möglich?

Wo war es her gekommen?

Fragen, noch mehr Fragen...

Keine antworten.

Hermine untersuchte den Bewusstlosen erneut.

Die Wunden, welche Nevilles Kaskadenzauber geschlagen hatte, waren schon längst wieder verheilt. Das hieß seine Selbstheilung funktionierte wieder.

Sie regenerierte sich.

Seine ganzes Magisches System hatte mit dem Verlust seiner Seele den Dienst eingestellt. Doch nun fing es wieder an zu arbeiten.

Langsam, noch weit entfernt von früherer Leistungsfähigkeit, doch seine Magischen Konvexknoten, die Organe welche Magie erzeugten funktionierten wieder.

Um Kämpfen zu können war es allerdings noch zu wenig...

Hermine vermutete, das der Vampir in Harry diese Unfähigkeit mit den ihm eigenen Instinkten kompensierte... indem er Fremde Magie absaugte und speicherte.

So hatte er die Auroren bekämpfen können...

Doch weiter quälte sie die Frage, wie ein Teil von Harry's Seele zurückkehren konnte.

War er nicht... war er etwa nicht weitergegangen?

War er hier geblieben?

Diese Theorie war unreif... höchst spekulativ... wahrscheinlich von ihren Gefühlen durchsetzt...

Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab, mit dem sie den Bewusstlosen Körper von Harry untersucht hatte.

Einmal atmete sie tief durch und schloss die Augen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren...

Angst, Erwartung, Freude, Ungewissheit, Furcht... all das mischte irgendwo mit.

All das schwirrte ihr durch den Kopf und wirbelte ihren Verstand durcheinander...

„Und?", fragte Neville, der sie beobachtete.

„Ich... nein. Ich kann noch nichts sagen. Es ist Kompliziert... und ich bin zu abgelenkt...", erwiderte sie mit einem zaghaften Flüstern.

„Verständlich. Lass dir Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal Schluss machen damit du alles verarbeiten kannst..."

„Ja... ich denke du hast recht. Doch was machen wir mit..."

„Mach dir um Harry keine Sorgen. Er hat keinen Zauberstab. Die Zelle hier wurde mal geschaffen für den Fall das es gelingt Voldemort fest zu nehmen. Dumbledore selbst hat sie erschaffen. Außerdem scheint Harry noch nicht auf der höhe zu sein. Ich denke das er hier sicher ist. Zur Not haben wir auch Schlafgas da. Damit können wir einen Drachen ins Land der Träume schicken. Du siehst, wir können ihn handhaben."

Hermine war davon überzeugt, das Neville das ernst meinte.

Ihr alter Freund hatte recht.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es das beste, sich erst mal auszuruhen und die Gefühle und Gedanken neu zu sortieren...

Vielleicht... vielleicht könnte Sam ja auch helfen.

Gott... das würde ein Schock für ihre Tochter werden...

„Nun gut... ich denke das ist das beste...

Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und betrachtete ein weiteres mal den Mann den sie liebte... das was aus ihm geworden war.

Und zum ersten mal seid Jahren hatte sie Hoffnung... Hoffnung, das er wieder für sie da sein würde.

Es fiel ihr schwer, ihm den Rücken zu zudrehen, doch sie überwand sich und verließ die Zelle.

Derek Fischer und Tonks erwarteten sie bereits und versiegelten die Tür.

„Keine Bange Hermine. Wir passen auf ihn auf.", erklärte die Metamorphmagierin und zauberte ein aufmunterndes lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

„Danke..."

Das war alles, was Hermine hervorbrachte.

Sie war einfach zu durcheinander.

Neville führte sie durch die Engen Gänge.

Diese Besondere Zelle in welche man Harry verfrachtet hatte lag tief in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Hier unten kannte sie sich nicht aus und hätte sich sicherlich hoffnungslos verlaufen.

Doch ihr Freund kannte den Weg.

Neville brachte Hermine sogar noch nach Hause, ehe er wieder nach Hogwarts wollte.

Immerhin hatte er ja sein Lehrjahr.

„Kopf hoch süße, der Kerl scheint ja wieder zu werden.", meinte der Auror und lächelte.

Hermine konnte es ein wenig erwidern.

„Ja... das hoffe ich auch..."

„Du weißt, wenn du was brauchst sind Ginny und ich für dich da. Und was Sam betrifft..."

„Um Sam mach dir noch keine Gedanken... ich rede mit ihr. Vielleicht... Vielleicht kann sie mir ja helfen ihn wieder hinzubekommen..."

„Vielleicht. Mann... wenn Harry wieder der alte wäre... das wäre grandios.", meinte Neville breit grinsend.

Hermine konnte nichts sagen... zu schwer wog die Hoffnung. Und zu groß war die Angst, das diese Hoffnung sich nicht erfüllen würde...

* * *

Neville sah Hermine nach, als sie in den Tunnel verschwand, welcher zur Apparierzone des Ministeriums führte.

Es war noch ein Überbleibsel aus dem Krieg. Ein Tunnel von zweihundert Meter Länge, welcher von den Auroren schnell Zerstört werden konnte. Der einzige andere Bereich, mit dem man in das Ministerium apparieren konnte, lag in der Aurorenzentrale. Doch wer es versuchte ohne die entsprechenden Zauberformeln zu kennen, würde eine Böse Überraschung erleben...

Der Auror wandte sich um und schritt Richtung Mysteriumsabteilung.

Eigentlich hatte er sein Lehrjahr... wie kam es eigentlich, das er mehr Zeit im Ministerium verbrachte als in der Schule?

Schulterzuckend tat er den Gedanken ab.

Zielsicher bewegte er sich durch die verzweigten Gänge zu der Hochsicherheitszelle, in der Harry noch immer Friedlich schlummerte.

Er wollte noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen alten Freund werfen... außerdem meldete sich sein innerer Alarm. Und das war schlecht.

Ganz ehrlich, er hatte ein extrem mieses Gefühl, und das obwohl Harry mit genug Beruhigungsmittel vollgepumpt worden war, um einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Fischer und Tonks lehnten noch immer lässig an der Wand.

„Wie schaut es aus?", fragte Neville.

Fischer sah auf und wirkte genervt.

„Unser Prinz schläft den Schlaf der gerechten. Noch hat keine Prinzessin ihn wachgeküsst. Mal ehrlich, was soll aufregendes passieren in den zehn Minuten in denen du weg warst?"

Neville grinste.

Derek war mies gelaunt, weil Harry es sogar geschafft hatte, ihn in seinem abwesenden Zustand den Hintern aufzureißen.

Das ging wirklich gegen seinen Stolz.

„Immer Ruhig mein Alter... ich möchte nur noch einmal nach sehen. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl. Irgendwie war es zu leicht mit ihm fertig zu werden..."

Tonks sah ihn verwundert an.

„Leicht? Echt mal du hast echt n' Knall! Außerdem haben wir seinen Stab konfisziert und ihn unter Beruhigungsmittel gesetzt. Der wacht vor Morgen nicht mehr auf."

„Ja, weiß ich doch... aber trotzdem, lasst mich noch mal rein. Für meine Nerven."

„Na gut Neville... weil du es bist.", meinte Fischer.

Er und Tonks lösten gemeinsam das Siegel auf der Tür.

„Danke Leute.", meinte der Auror grinsend und öffnete die Zelle... nur um gleich darauf erschrocken inne zu halten.

„Scheisse... er ist wach!", rief Neville aus.

Fischer und Tonks keuchten auf und erschienen sofort hinter ihm.

Die Szenerie wirkte recht bizarr.

Harry hatte es geschafft, die Fesseln zu lösen welche ihn auf der Liege fixiert hatten...

Jetzt kniete er vor einem Kreis voller mystischer Symbole, die er mit seinem eigenen Blut geschrieben zu haben schien.

Er sah auf und seine Augen glühten in einem satten Blutrot, ein diabolisches grinsen Verzerrte seine Züge.

Dann fasste er mit beiden Händen den Blutkreis an, welcher zu glühen begann...

Neville wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah.

Die Wände des Gefängnisses verformten sich...

Dann spürte er einige harte Schläge an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers und verlor fast die Besinnung.

Dann war es vorbei.

Dunkle Punkte tanzten vor Nevilles Augen, als er hart am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben wurde.

Er blickte in diese glühenden Augen...

„Ja... das ist es...", flüsterte der schwarze Prinz.

„Harry... was zum...", brachte Neville hervor, als er einen stechenden schmerz hinter seiner Stirn spürte.

Es war als würde man ihm eine Glühende Stahlniete mit einem Vorschlaghammer in den Kopf rammen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange dieser Schmerz anhielt... Millisekunden, Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden... es war fast wie bei einem Crucio.

Neville verlor kurz das Bewusstsein, nur für einen Augenblick.

Dann bemerkte er, das er wieder am Boden lag...

Sein Blick war verschwommen, dennoch bemerkte er, das Harry Tonks geschnappt hatte und sie musterte.

Dann schnaubte er und ließ die Besinnungslose achtlos zu Boden fallen. Schließlich packte er Fischer am Kragen und zog ihn hoch.

„Lass... mich... los du... Schwachmat...!", knurrte der Große Mann und wehrte sich schwach, doch Harry scherte sich nicht darum.

Er Packte den Kopf des Auroren, der vor Schmerz aufstöhnte und die Zähne fletschte, ehe er Bewusstlos zusammensackte.

Harry lies den Deutschen los und packte mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Dabei wankte er bedächtig.

Neville erspähte seinen Zauberstab und riss sich zusammen.

Die Hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und seine Schwäche ignorierend robbte er auf die Waffe zu.

Doch er kam zu spät.

Harry hatte sich scheinbar wieder gefangen und hob den Stab auf, ehe Neville ihn erreichen konnte.

,Scheisse... jetzt sind wir am Arsch...', dachte der Auror und blickte zu Harry hoch.

sofort bemerkte er, dass sich etwas geändert hatte.

Dieser Blick... das war nicht mehr der Blick eines Instinktgeleiteten Tieres. Es war ein Hochmütiger und, nun ja, ein wenig skeptischer Blick.

Dennoch... es war Harry Blick! Das bedeutete, irgendetwas war geschehen...

„Neville?"

„Harry?"

Harry taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Was geht hier vor? Ich verlange eine Erklärung!", bellte er Autoritär.

„Hah! Du bist gut! Die hätte ich auch gern!", erwiderte Neville und brachte sogar ein schiefes grinsen zustande.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff.

Dieses verschlossene Gesicht... Neville hätte nicht geglaubt es noch mal zu sehen.

„Warum siehst du so alt aus? Was ist passiert?"

Neville rappelte sich in eine sitzende Position auf.

„Also, erst mal von wegen Alt aussehen. Schau erst mal in den Spiegel ehe du so was anderen Leuten an den Kopf wirfst. Und zum zweiten... na ja, lange Geschichte. Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnerst?"

Der schwarze Prinz atmete einmal tief durch.

„Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere...? Unterricht in Verwandlungen. Thema Fortgeschrittene Transfiguration. Beschwörungen mit Zeitversetzten Entwicklungsstadien. Du hattest deine Hausarbeiten unvollständig... deinem verwirrten Gesicht entnehme ich, das du dich an diese Unterrichtseinheit nicht entsinnen kannst."

„Ähhh, da könntest du recht haben."

Harry seufzte abgrundtief und versuchte einen anderen Ansatz.

„Direktive Sieben. Wir hatten uns darüber unterhalten, Todesser des inneren Kreises gezielt auszuschalten."

„Ah, ja, dass weiß ich noch... also, das ist das letzte woran du dich erinnerst?"

„Nein, das letzte war die besagte Unterrichtseinheit. Das Gespräch war zwei Tage zuvor."

Neville verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Ja. Es war genau wie früher. Schon damals war er sich immer ein wenig dumm vorgekommen, wenn er mit Harry sprach.

Was auch immer mit dem Prinzen während des Duells in Voldemorts Herrenhaus passiert sein mag, sein Charakter war wieder genau der selbe wie zuvor.

Irgendwie war das beruhigend... andererseits machte es Neville unruhig, das nicht mal der schwarze Prinz selbst zu wissen schien, was vorging.

Neville bemerkte, das Harry ihn erwartungsvoll musterte.

„Tja... wo soll ich beginnen? Und vor allem wie?"

„Gib mir einfach den aktuellen Stand ohne jedwede Beschönigung!", forderte der schwarze Prinz.

Neville grinste breit.

„Na gut, du hast es so gewollt!", meinte er mit diebischer Vorfreude.

„Sie Mr. Potter sind verheiratet, Vater einer überintelligenten Tochter, Bezwinger Voldemorts, Begründer der modernen Zauberertechnologie und außerdem aus einem Siebzehn Jahre währenden Wachkoma erwacht!"

Harrys Gesicht war vollkommen Ausdruckslos.

Nun ja, bei ihm musste man da ja andere Maßstäbe ansetzen. Es war nicht wie sonst gefasst Ausdruckslos, sondern eher fassungslos ausdruckslos.

Ja, ausdruckslose Gesichter konnten ziemlich ausdrucksstark sein... zumindest bei dem da!

„Siebzehn Jahre...?"

„Japp."

„...verheiratet...?"

„Roger."

„...T...Tochter?"

„Riiiichtig!"

Harry fasste sich an den Kopf und schwankte ein wenig. Dan lehnte er sich mit den Rücken an eine Mauer und glitt daran hinab in eine sitzende Position.

Neville rappelte sich auf und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

„...Siebzehn Jahre...", murmelte Harry... ja, man konnte sagen das ein klitzekleines bisschen Fassungslosigkeit mitschwang.

„Ich habe also den letzten Splitter nicht gefunden.", stellte er nüchtern fest. Der kurze Gefühlsausbruch war vorbei.

Irgendwie beruhigte es Neville ein wenig.

„Nein, du konntest ihn nicht zerstören. Aber frag mich bloß nicht warum."

„Ich denke Hermine wird mir das beantworten können..."

Der schwarze Prinz wirkte nachdenklich.

„Neville?"

„Japp?"

„Bitte erzähle mir ein wenig von ihnen... von Hermine und..."

„Samantha. Den Namen hast übrigens du dir ausgesucht."

Der Auror bildete sich ein, ein kurzes Lächeln in Harrys ansonsten Regloser Mine aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Natürlich. Nach der Samantha aus dem Märchen vom Zaudernden Kobold... eine Tochter würde ich so nennen...", murmelte er.

Dann fixierte er Neville und hob erwartungsvoll eine Braue.

Definitiv Original patentierte minimal Gesichtsgestik™, Marke schwarzer Prinz.

Neville konnte nicht anders als bei dem Gedanken breit zu grinsen.

„Es ist gut das du wieder da bist. Also schön, ich gebe dir eine Zusammenfassung."

Der Auror ließ seine Nackenknochen knacken. Eine Angewohnheit die er sich in all den Jahren nie hatte Abgewöhnen können.

„Hermine geht es insgesamt prächtig. Na ja, du hast ihr ein paar Sorgen bereitet in letzter Zeit, aber das können wir später klären. Fakt ist, das sie ein Millionen Galleonen Unternehmen leitet das auf deinen Forschungen basiert."

Harry nickte versonnen.

„Der Magische Aplikations Computer... mein Vermächtnis."

„Japp, ein erfolgreiches Modell. Sie hat dich jeden zweiten Tag im Mungos besucht und nie auch nur einen anderen Mann angeschaut. Und deine Tochter ist echt nicht weit vom Stamm gefallen."

Harry sah seinen Freund an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, sie ist die Jüngste Gewinnerin des Arithmantik Merlinpreises. Außerdem zeigt sie extremes Geschick in jedem Magischen Fach. Auch im duellieren. Glaub mir du kannst stolz auf die kleine Sam sein."

Harry wirkte ein wenig in seinen Gedanken verloren...

„Angst?", fragte Neville gerade heraus.

„Unbehagen. Unsicherheit. Wie soll ich meiner Tochter begegnen? Wie wird sie mir begegnen? Ich hätte nie geglaubt..."

„Einmal ein Kind zu haben, schon klar.", unterbrach Neville.

Harry hob dezent eine Augenbraue.

„Seh schon, es klingelt nicht mehr. Wir hatten mal ein Ähnliches Gespräch, kurz vor deiner Hochzeit."

Harry erwiderte nichts. Er wirkte einfach nur in Gedanken versunken.

„Nutzt nix, also Attacke.", meinte Neville und raffte sich hoch.

„Erst mal sollten wir die beiden Versorgen, dann Besuchen wir Hermine. Anschließend deine Tochter."

Neville hob den Arm und aktivierte die Kommunikationsebene seines MaC.

„Zentrale? Hört mich einer das oben?"

Das Bild von Illena Flittwicks Gesicht erschien in der Luft.

„Ja Nev? Gibt's Probleme?"

„Geht so. Schickt bitte einen Heiler der sich um Tonks und Fischer kümmert. Keine Bange, beide sind nur Bewusstlos."

„Heiler ist auf dem Weg. Was ist passiert?"

„Unser Hochsicherheitsrisiko ist aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf erwacht. Aber keine Bange, alles ist unter Kontrolle. Er ist wieder einigermaßen bei sich."

„Was? Harry ist wieder wach und bei Verstand?"

Der schwarze Prinz runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Ist irgendetwas durch mich geschehen?"

Neville drehte sich um und grinste.

„Nur ein kleiner Amoklauf, nichts ernstes.", meinte er scherzend und wandte sich wieder Flittwick zu.

„Ja es stimmt. Harry ist wach und bei Verstand. Ein paar größere Gedächtnislücken gilt es noch zu füllen, doch insgesamt ist sein Zustand gut. Ich warte auf den Heiler, dann gehen wir beide zu Hermine."

„Warte Nev! Ich bin sicher Pepples will ihn..."

„Pepples kann warten. Ich bin mir sicher, das er die Situation versteht.", unterbrach Neville.

Flittwick wirkte nachdenklich.

„Na gut, aber du bleibst bei ihm bis der Chef sich selbst ein Bild gemacht hat."

„Ja Boss.", schnurrte Neville grinsend.

„Benimm dich oder ich verpetz dich bei Ginny!"

Neville lachte, verabschiedete sich und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Du hast es gehört, benimm dich oder mein Chef wird sauer."

„Werd mir Mühe geben.", erwiderte der schwarze Prinz in einem für ihn typisch emotionslosen Ton.

„Japp, genau das habe ich befürchtet...", meinte Neville grinsend...

* * *

Sam wusste nicht genau, worüber Emily mit Carter gesprochen hatte, doch sie erkannte sofort, das es ihre Freundin sehr mitgenommen hatte.

Doch auch Carter wirkte nicht wie sonst... nein. Er wirkte verletzlich und schwach.

Remus ging zu dem Mann hinüber und nickte ihm zu.

Sam verstand nicht, was genau zwischen den beiden vorging, doch Carter straffte sich nach der Geste des Werwolfs und hatte sich wieder im Griff.

Vielleicht war es so eine Veteranenkiste, das Verständnis unter Soldaten welches Remus ihr gegenüber angedeutet hatte.

Sie hatte ja in den Erinnerungen ihrer Mutter einiges von dem Schrecken gesehen, den ein Krieg mit sich brachte. Dennoch war es ein Unterschied es nur zu sehen oder wirklich zu erleben...

„Ich denke für heute lassen wir es erst mal gut sein Leutnant.", meinte Remus.

Der angesprochene salutierte knapp und nickte dem Werwolf respektvoll zu.

„Hat mich gefreut Mister Lupin. Sie haben mir viel zum nachdenken mit auf dem Weg gegeben."

Remus lächelte leicht und erwiderte die militärische Geste, wobei Sam spontan auffiel, das dieses Gehabe nicht aufgesetzt wirkte.

„Remus reicht mir vollkommen. Und wir sehen uns demnächst wieder.", erklärte er.

„Darauf freue ich mich.", erwiderte der Soldat und wandte sich dann an Emily.

„Bitte pass gut auf dich auf. Es werden sicher schreckliche Dinge geschehen.", erklärte er.

Emily straffte sich.

„Keine Sorge... ich kann mir selbst helfen.", erklärte sie mit neuer Entschlossenheit.

Carter lächelte.

„Du bist ihm sehr ähnlich.", stellte der Soldat fest. Dann wirkte er kurz nachdenklich.

„Er hat immer an dich gedacht. Er hat dich sehr geliebt und gehofft, das du deinen Weg machen wirst."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Sam fand das sehr Rücksichtsvoll.

Emily würde nicht wollen, das er ihre Tränen sah, die nun ungehindert aus ihren Augen liefen.

Sie nickte Remus zu, der ihre unausgesprochene Aufforderung sich kurz um ihre beste Freundin zu kümmern verstand und folgte dem Soldaten aus der Tür.

„Leutnant... finden sie ihr Zimmer?", fragte sie zurückhaltend.

Dieser sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher.", erwiderte er völlig untypisch.

Sam hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, das er Hilfe ablehnen würde.

Vielleicht... hatte sie ihn ja völlig falsch eingeschätzt.

„Nun dann, ich bringe sie hin.", erklärte Sam und ging vor.

Carter folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte Samantha vorsichtig.

„Darüber wie Leo starb.", erwiderte er knapp.

Leonardos Tod hatte Emily erschüttert. Er war zwar zwei Jahre älter als sie selbst, dennoch hatten die beiden sich sehr nah gestanden...

Sam schwieg betreten, aber eigentlich hätte sie es sich ja denken können.

„Er... war ein guter Soldat. Ein guter Kamerad. an sich selbst dachte er stets zuletzt...", erklärte Carter unaufgefordert weiter.

Sam sah den Leutnant verwundert an.

„Aber gegen Zauberer hatten wir keine Chance..."

Sams Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

Neues Verständnis für diesen Mann keimte in ihr... das... erklärte einiges...

* * *

Joa, das wars erstmal.

Bis zum nächsten Kap!

Gruß

Dat Z.


	13. Kriegswunden

**-The white Princess-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapp eins bis elf ;)

So was lange währt^^ Ich bin leider sehr beschäftigt daher die verspätung, Sorry an alle! Danke auch für die Reviews und anderen Kommentare!

Crossfire folgt bald!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

12. Kriegswunden

* * *

Hermine atmete tief durch.

Das Bad wirkte entspannend... das hatte sie dringend nötig gehabt.

Noch immer kreiselten ihre Gedanken wie wild umher.

Aber es war nicht nur Harrys Zustand, der ihren Geist beschäftigt hielt.

Nein es war auch die Frage, wie sie es Samantha am besten erklärte.

Ihre Tochter hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Außerdem war sie natürlich genial. Zusammen mit ihrer Tochter hatte Hermine schon viele Dinge gelöst, die sie alleine nie bewältigt hätte.

Die beiden ergänzten sich sehr gut in ihrer Denkweise.

Hermine selbst war und blieb immer eher die Theoretikerin, während Samantha vor allen Dingen Wert auf Praktische Umsetzungen legte.

Dabei gaben sie sich gegenseitig Denkanstöße und Perspektiven, die sie alleine niemals bekommen hätten.

Vielleicht könnte sie mit Sams Hilfe herausfinden, was mit Harry passierte...

Vielleicht könnten sie ihm helfen... seinen geist zurückbringen.

Das Problem war nur, das Hermine ihrer Tochter in diesem Fall an Nekromantischen Wissen teilhaben lassen musste.

Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, wie das die eigene Entwicklung beeinträchtigte.

Hatte man erst einmal Kenntnis von diesem Pfad, dann gab es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Samantha würde werden wie Harry und sie selbst... immerhin trug sie das gleiche Erbe in sich...

Hermine seufzte und Konzentrierte sich kurz auf das angenehm heiße Wasser welches ihren Körper umspülte, ehe ihre Gedanken wieder abdrifteten.

Vielleicht war es Schicksal.

Vielleicht war es von vornherein einfach unvermeidlich gewesen, das es einmal soweit kommt...

Samantha würde sich früher oder später mit dem vollen Umfang ihres Erbes auseinandersetzen müssen. Hatte sie als Mutter das Recht ihre Tochter so lange es ging davor zu schützen oder eher die Pflicht, sie anzuweisen und möglichst früh damit zu konfrontieren?

Eine Zwickmühle... Gott warum konnten sie nicht einfach normale Zauberer sein?

Eine Weile ließ die Junge Frau ihre Gedanken schweifen und beendete schließlich ihr Bad.

Es hatte wirklich geholfen die Gedanken ein wenig zu klären und ein unbewusstes Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht.

Ja doch, so einfach...

Die Grundlagen einer jeden zu lösenden Aufgabe. Aktuelle Situation analysieren, Grund und Gewünschte Situation Gegenüberstellen, Änderungen nachvollziehen. Wie die Mathematik in der Grundschule. Gegeben, Gesucht, gerechnet...

Harry hatte es früher öfter gesagt, Hermine dachte einfach zu Kompliziert!

Es war nie verkehrt sich hin und wieder auf das Grundlegende zu konzentrieren.

Wie übertrug man es also auf die aktuelle Situation?

Harry's Magie regenerierte sich und Fragmente seiner Seele waren wieder hergestellt worden, das war der aktuelle Stand der Dinge.

Bevor er entführt wurde, war es definitiv nicht so gewesen.

Einzig möglicher Schluss, die Entführer hatten etwas getan, was diesen Prozess ausgelöst hatte!

Was war das Ziel der Entführer gewesen?

Laut Carter wollten diese ein Virus aus Magie erschaffen, welches folglich auch nur Magische Wesen angreift.

Doch warum dafür einen Zauberer benutzen? Besonders, warum nicht irgendeinen Zauberer?

Das was den schwarzen Prinzen im Grunde von allen anderen Unterschied war seine Magische Kraftquelle.

Er war ähnlich wie Dumbledore und Voldemort immer mächtiger geworden indem er seine Kraft ständig weiter Komprimierte und in sich faltete. Nur so war es möglich so viel Magische Kraft aufbauen zu können ohne den eigenen Körper Kollabieren zu lassen. Es war ein unbewusster Vorgang, welcher dennoch den Aufbau des magischen Nexussystems eines Menschen völlig veränderte.

Hatte man Harry deshalb gebraucht?

Versucht ihn als Fokus zu nutzen so wie die Geräte in Carters Körper? Wenn man eine extrem Hohe Menge an Magischer Energie für den Vorgang benötigen würde, wäre so ein Vorgehen durchaus Sinnvoll.

Das würde auch erklären warum sie das Alte Riddle Anwesen genutzt hatten.

Eine derartig hohe Konzentration von Magie wäre keinem höheren Zauberer entgangen. Doch das Riddle Anwesen war so gebaut, das es selbst die Unglaubliche Kraft Voldemorts und seines Sohnes Abschirmen konnte.

Wenn man also annahm, das die Leute vom Gremium Harry mit einer gewaltigen Menge Magie versorgt hatten um sie durch sein Magisches System zu komprimieren und zu Fokussieren, dann wäre es auch denkbar, das sie die Natürliche Magische Kraftquelle des Prinzen wieder zum Funktionieren gebracht haben. Wie die Starthilfe bei einem Motor...

Das daraus Resultierende Feedback würde erklären warum das Riddle Anwesen zerstört wurde.

Außerdem...

Ja, diese Theorie war vielleicht ein wenig weit hergeholt... aber dennoch...

Als Harry Voldemort besiegte, nutzte er seine gesamte Kraft inklusive seiner Existenz um ihn zu vernichten.

Hermine erinnerte sich, das sie Harrys Geist überall um sich herum Gespürt hatte.

Der Geist war eine Form der Energie... Energie verschwand nicht, sie wurde umgewandelt.

War es möglich, das diese Energie sich im Gebäude und eventuell in allen Leuten die damals im Gebäude waren eingenistet hatte?

War es möglich, das mit dem Neustart seiner Magie diese wieder von seinem Körper angezogen wurden?

Hermine hielt inne.

Es war eine spekulative aber dennoch durchaus Plausible These...

Das würde Bedeuten Derek Fischer, Neville, Ginny und sie selbst würden noch Reste von Harrys Persönlichkeit in sich bergen.

War er vielleicht deshalb Richtung Hogwarts unterwegs gewesen?

Hermine zog sich eine Frische Geschäftsrobe an und betrat unruhig den Salon ihres Hauses.

Sie musste erst mal in Ruhe einen Tee trinken, dann würde sie Samantha über die Situation aufklären und zusammen könnten sie die These überprüfen und einen Weg suchen diese Fragmente wieder dahin zu befördern wo sie hingehörten.

Alle Unsicherheit verflog nun da Hermine eine Grundlage zum handeln besaß.

Ein heißes Bad tat manchmal wirklich gut!

„Miffi? Einen Earl Grey mit Zitrone bitte.", sprach sie zu dem leeren Raum und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, wo sie sofort damit begann ihre These mit Arithmantischen Formel zu überprüfen.

Es galt zunächst festzustellen, ob ihre Überlegungen bezüglich der Energie des Geistes nicht all zu weit hergeholt waren.

Miffi erschien wenig später mit einer herrlich duftenden Tasse Tee.

„Hier bitte Hermine.", sprach das quirlige Wesen und stellte die Tasse ab.

Hermine lächelte.

„Vielen Dank.", meinte sie und wollte sich wieder an die Arbeit machen, als es an der Tür Klingelte.

„Miffi wird öffnen.", meinte die Hauselfe und Hermine nickte Dankbar.

Die Junge Frau führte die Tasse zum Mund als die Hauselfe überrascht aufschrie.

Die Tasse fiel samt Inhalt zu Boden und ihr Zauberstab lag schon Griffbereit in ihren Händen.

Was war los? Ein Angriff?

Jahrelange Routinen griffen wieder ineinander und Hermine konzentrierte ihre Magie um für einen Kampf bereit zu sein.

„Junger Master! Miffi kann es nicht glauben!", rief die Hauselfe.

Puff.

Alle Magie die Hermine aufgebaut hatte verpuffte bei dieser Aussage.

Junger Meister...?

Das konnte nicht sein!

Nein... wie... das ging nicht!

Das war unmöglich!

Noch ehe Hermine zur Eingangshalle hasten konnte, betrat Neville den Raum.

„Immer langsam.", meinte er lächelnd und fasste Hermine an beiden Schultern.

„Nev! Lass mich los! Ich weiß das du Harry mitgebracht hast!", rief Hermine und versuchte sich los zu reißen.

Doch der Griff des Auroren war unerbittlich.

„Beruhige dich erst mal. Ja, ich habe Harry mitgebracht."

„Was ist passiert? Ist er... ist er aufgewacht?"

Ihr alter Freund wirkte wirklich überrascht und wollte etwas erwidern als Harrys geschliffene Stimme ertönte.

„Wie immer hast du eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe meine Liebe. Und wahrscheinlich hast du zumindest zum Teil bereits ergründet, was mit mir passiert."

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen.

Da stand er... noch immer ein wenig Hager, gezeichnet von Jahren der Reglosigkeit.

Doch es war sein Blick, sein Gesicht voll von Leben...

„Harry...?"

Tränen kullerten Hermines Wange hinunter und Neville ließ sie los.

Hermine hechtete in seine Arme und schmiegte den Kopf an seine breiten Schultern.

Er tätschelte ihren Hinterkopf.

Und sie stellte sich vor, wie er über ihre Schulter hinweg Neville hilfesuchend ansah weil er nicht mit ihr umgehen konnte.

Ein kurzes ersticktes Lachen mischte sich in ihre Schluchzer bei der Vorstellung.

Sie hob den Kopf, packte seinen und gab ihm einen Verlangenden Kuss, den er zögerlich erwiderte.

„Gott sei Dank... du bist wieder da...", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an seiner Schulter.

„Sei nicht so geschockt. Ich hab dir doch erklärt das ihr verheiratet seid.", meinte Neville und Hermine konnte sein grinsen förmlich hören.

„Was... was ist los?", fragte sie wegen der Aussage.

„Tut mir leid Hermine... das wird kurz weh tun.", flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr.

Dann spürte sie ein schmerzhaftes ziehen in ihrem Kopf...

Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen , doch Harry hielt sie sicher.

Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit als der Schmerz endlich nach ließ.

„Ja... ich erinnere mich...", murmelte Harry, hob ihren Kopf und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss.

Sie wusste nicht genau was vorging, doch das war Hermine auch egal.

„Und, wie weit sind wir jetzt?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Du schuldest mir einhundertsechsundfünfzig Galeonen, sieben Sickel und sechzehn Knuts plus siebzehn Jahre Zinsen.", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Nix da, die hast du mir in deinem Testament erlassen.", konterte der Auror.

„Wie ungewöhnlich Großzügig von mir.", erwiderte Harry gelassen.

Ja, es war kein Traum... er war wieder da!

Das war wirklich ihr Harry, kein anderer!

Es gab kaum Worte um Hermines Glück auszudrücken.

Es war als wäre eine alte Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden... sie fühlte sich unendlich leicht.

„Es gibt viel zu erzählen nicht wahr...?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ohh... du hast keine Vorstellung... siebzehn Jahre... Harry ich war mehr als siebzehn Jahre lang alleine..."

Sie war so froh... und trotzdem konnte sie nicht aufhören zu weinen.

„Zu lange. Doch ab jetzt bin ich da. Und ich werde auch für Samantha da sein. Mein Gedächtnis ist noch nicht ganz vollständig. Das gilt es zu beheben... doch ich lasse dich nicht mehr alleine..."

* * *

Sam fühlte sich wirklich mehr als schlecht nach dieser ganzen Episode... besonders weil es Emily auch nicht besser ging.

Zwischen den beiden herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen als sie nach Hogwarts zurück kehrten.

Sie setzten sich zusammen in Sams Zimmer und schwiegen noch immer.

Schließlich war es Emily, welche die Stille brach.

„Wir haben es beide gerade nicht einfach, oder?", fragte sie leise.

Sam sah auf...

Himmel... diese Situation... das war einfach... schrecklich komisch.

Hier saßen sie beide, völlig verlegen und völlig am Boden.

Wenn es nicht so schrecklich wäre, dann würde sie lachen müssen...

„Ja... wir sind beide am Arsch..."

„Na holla, was sind denn das für Töne Genie? So was kenne ich gar nicht von dir."

„Tja, es ist wohl die bittere Wahrheit oder etwa nicht?"

Emily nickte.

„Immerhin... habe ich nun Gewissheit. Aber... da gibt es andere dinge die mir Sorgen machen."

Sam sah überrascht auf.

„Das Militär... es unterhält Einheiten, welche für die Jagd auf Magier Spezialisiert sind. Aber... warum? Und warum haben die Chinesen ihre Magier in einem Muggelkrieg eingesetzt? Diese ganze... Sache... ist echt erschreckend!"

„Carter erklärte mir, das es Leute gibt die uns hassen..."

„Ja... Gremium... hat er mir auch erzählt... nur nicht warum..."

Sam seufzte.

„Menschen hassen was sie nicht kennen. Es ist leichter etwas zu hassen und zu jagen als angst davor zu haben... oder vielleicht gerade weil sie angst vor uns haben. Ich weiß es auch nicht."

„Aber... Leute wie meine Eltern. Sie wussten doch auch nichts von Magie, aber sie verstehen es und lehnen es nicht ab."

Sam seufzte.

„Bist du da sicher?"

Emily sah ihre Freundin verständnislos an, so das diese sich genötigt fühlte zu erklären, was sie meinte.

„Meine Oma ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Sie toleriert alles was mit Magie zu tun hat. Sie hat Mum immer gefördert... aber sie versteht es nicht. Sie kann nicht verstehen was Magie für uns ist, sie hat einfach keinen Zugang dazu. Ich habe auch schon von vielen Fällen gehört, in denen es den Eltern Muggelgeborener wirklich schwer gefallen ist das alles zu akzeptieren. In den meisten Fällen überwiegt die Liebe zu dem eigenen Kind jedoch alle Vorbehalte. Was aber wenn es Menschen sind, die überhaupt keinen Zugang haben? Keinen geliebten Menschen der selbst magisch ist? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, das solche Leute echt einen Mordsschiss vor unsereins haben könnten."

Emily wirkte leicht schockiert.

„Ehrlich Genie... du denkst immer an Dinge, die mir im Traum nicht einfallen würden... aber es ist wahr was du sagst..."

Die blonde wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

„Doch was kann man dagegen tun?"

Sam lächelte.

„Ich glaube Mum beschäftigt sich bereits mit der Thematik.", erklärte sie.

Emily sah ihre Freundin fragend an,

„Arkanus Inc. Seid die Firma existiert ist sie durchgehend expandiert. Mittlerweile gibt es Fillialen in jeder magischen Gesellschaft. Außerdem betreibt sie jede Menge Muggelfirmen. Ich denke man kann ohne Übertreibung sagen, das Mum eine der Mächtigsten Firmengruppen der Welt leitet. Es bestehen Kontakte zu Regierungen und noch viel mehr. Ich glaube das Mum so versucht Zauberer und Muggel zusammenzubringen... durch die Wirtschaftliche Abhängigkeit zueinander. Und ich bin mir sicher, das sie noch viel mehr am laufen hat von dem ich nichts weiß."

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte die blonde skeptisch.

Sam lachte.

„Du kennst doch Mum. Sie plant stets zwanzig Züge im voraus. Du magst mich ja genial finden, aber Mum... die spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga. Und ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich das sie was in der Richtung Unternehmen will. Sie sagte einmal, das der MaC das Vermächtnis meines Vaters sei um die Zauberer mit den Muggeln gleichziehen zu lassen. Du weißt doch wie sehr sich die Muggel in den letzen Jahrzehnten entwickelt haben während die Zauberer mit ihrer Lebensart bis vor sechzehn Jahren noch im Mittelalter festsaßen. Seid Arkanus Inc den MaC auf den Markt gebracht hat, ist die Zauberergesellschaft wieder in Bewegung gekommen. Neue Industrien durch neue Technologien. Neue Studiengänge und Forschungsbereiche. Man kann sagen, das dies vielleicht Mums Versuch ist die Welt zu verändern."

Sam lächelte versonnen.

„Oder vielleicht Interpretiere ich auch einfach zuviel da hinein.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Emily wirkte Nachdenklich.

„Allerdings klingt das von deiner Warte aus doch recht plausibel... Vielleicht ist ja was dran und deine Mum ist echt dabei die Welt zu verändern..."

„Dafür müsste man aber erst mal Leute wie Carter überzeugen können. Denk dran, obwohl er uns nun hilft kann er Zauberer nicht ab... kein Wunder bei dem was ich mir bisher zusammengereimt habe... Dennoch, Muggel und Zauberer zusammenzubringen würde länger als eine Lebenszeit dauern wie ich die Sache einschätze."

Emily wirkte sehr ernst und verbittert als sie das folgende sagte.

„Bei den Chinesen scheint es ja schon zu klappen..."

Sam war leicht geschockt... doch sie wusste das Emily recht hatte...

* * *

„Ich fasse es nicht..."

Harry wirkte belustigt wegen der Reaktionen. Der kleine Feuervogel war erwachsen geworden, eine durchaus attraktive Junge Frau, dennoch hatte ihr Charakter sich nicht um einen Knut verändert.

„Das... du..."

„Ja kleiner Feuervogel, Harry James Potter ist von den Toten wieder auferstanden.", meinte er trocken und mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung.

„Was mich wundert ist, das du darüber so erstaunt bist. Wer außer mir sollte den ein solches Kunststück vollbringen?", fügte er arrogant hinzu.

Eigentlich wollte er ihr Temperament aus der Reserve locken, wie es früher immer so gut funktioniert hatte. Doch die folgende Reaktion des kleinen... nun ja, mittlerweile wohl großen Feuervogels irritierte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.

Sie viel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Das hatte ich wirklich vermisst... Mach so ne Scheiße nie wieder oder du lernst mich kennen! Wehe du wagst es uns noch mal so weh zu tun!"

Harry hatte sich versteift und zappelte Hilflos mit den Händen.

Über die Schulter des Feuervogels konnte er erkennen, wie Neville und Hermine Mühe hatten nicht laut zu lachen... wohl wegen seinem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck...

Harry hatte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht damit! Er war völlig überfordert... und nicht nur das der Feuervogel sich an ihn geklammert hatte... nein, sie lief auch noch aus!

Neville rettete ihn schließlich als er Ginny beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern legte und sie mit sanfter Gewalt von Harry weg zog.

„Keine Sorge... ich denke nicht das es irgendeinen dunklen Lord gibt welchen ich Kraft meiner Existenz bekämpfen müsste.", meinte Harry und zu Hermines Überraschung huschte ein kleines Lächeln über seine Züge.

„Dennoch hätte ich gerne meine Erinnerungen wieder.", meinte er gelassen.

Ginny sah Harry mit verheulten und dennoch fragenden Blick an.

„Es scheint als wären seine Erinnerungen in uns gewesen.", erklärte Neville ihr.

Harry nickte knapp.

„Wenn stimmt was ich vermute bist du die Letzte. Darf ich?"

Ginny wirkte verunsichert, nickte dann aber.

„Das wird kurz weh tun.", meinte der schwarze Prinz und fasste mit beiden Händen Harrys Kopf.

Ginny verkrampfte sich und sackte anschließend zusammen, doch Neville verhinderte, das sie zu Boden ging.

Harry dagegen sah sich verwirrt um.

„Ja... nun weiß ich alles wieder...", murmelte er versonnen.

„Also alles wieder da?", fragte Neville.

„Natürlich nicht, es fehlen siebzehn Jahre... und diese möchte ich nun aufholen.", erwiderte Harry.

„Erzählt mir mehr von Samantha, von euch, erzählt mir alles.", forderte er.

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm uns sie gaben sich einen Kuss.

„Natürlich erzählen wir dir alles.", erklärte sie.

Wenig später saßen sie bei einem Guten Wein zusammen im Salon und Harry lauschte den Geschichten seiner Freunde.

Sie erzählten von Sam, von Nevilles Aurorenkarriere, Ginnys Lehrertätigkeit, die Firma welche Hermine leitete, von Sirius und Remus und noch so vieles mehr.

Harry saugte jedes Wort auf wie ein Schwamm.

Siebzehn Jahre lang hatte er reglos im Mungos gesessen.

Nun ja, er selber hätte seinen Körper wohl beseitigen lassen... andererseits war er nun recht froh darüber, das Hermine so etwas niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Sie redeten bis in die Frühen Morgenstunden.

„Verdammt! Ich muss langsam wieder nach Hogwarts!", rief Ginny aus.

Hermine fuhr hoch.

„Und ich muss wieder in die Firma!"

Neville lachte.

„Okay, ich muss dann mit Harry noch mal ins Ministerium."

Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an, doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, gab der Auror eine Erklärung ab.

„Zum einen wird Pepples sichergehen wollen, das Harry keine Gefahr mehr für die Allgemeinheit ist... nun ja, zumindest kein Unkontrollierbarer Amokläufer. Und zum anderen muss ja sein Status wieder her gestellt werden. Immerhin ist er ja wieder ganz da und kein Seelenloser Körper mehr. Das bedeutet eine Menge Papierkram."

Harry bedachte Neville mit einer Hochgezogenen Braue.

„Nun gut, Ausnahmsweise mache ich diesen Zirkus mit.", erklärte er Hochmütig.

Hermine wirkte unsicher, doch Harry gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Keine Sorge, dieses mal werde ich sicher hier sein, wenn du zurückkehrst."

* * *

Hermine erschien im Atrium von Arkanus Inc.

Obwohl sie die Nacht durchgemacht hatte ging sie wie auf Wolken.

Harry war wieder da! Wirklich wieder da!

Es gab nichts, nicht ein Wort was auch nur annähernd stark genug wäre ihr Glück zu beschreiben!

Sie würde Remus und Sirius Informieren, welche Harry sicher auch sehen wollten... dann würde sie schnell alle Arbeiten delegieren und wieder nach Hause gehen um Sam die Freudige Nachricht zu überbringen!

Sie wollte unbedingt dabei sein, wenn Sam das aller erste mal ihren Vater begegnete!

„Frau Potter!", rief eine aufgeregte Stimme als sie Richtung Fahrstühle unterwegs war.

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte einen Mitarbeiter der Forschungsabteilung.

„Ich habe eine Dringende Nachricht!", rief er aus.

Hermine wartete Kurz, bis der Mann heran gekommen war.

Doch dann viel ihr etwas merkwürdiges auf.

Der Mann hatte keine Magische Aura... sie konnte nichts spüren und nachdem sie ihre Sinne erweiterte auch nichts sehen.

Hermine stutzte.

„Wer zum Teufel sind sie?", fragte sie, doch schon war der Mann heran und hatte ihren Arm ergriffe.

„Start!", rief er noch ehe Hermine reagieren konnte.

Das nächste was sie Spürte war eine Art ziehendes Gefühl in ihrem Körper und alles um sie Herum wurde seltsam blau...

Damm verschwand das Blau und sie Stand nicht mehr im Atrium der Firma sondern in einer Art leeren Lagerhaus.

Der Unbekannte lies sie los und rollte sich geschickt nach links ab.

Hermine erstarrte als sie eine Menge Waffen auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Keine Bewegung!", forderte eine Stimme.

,Scheiße', dachte Hermine, als sie erkannte das sie von zwanzig Muggelsoldaten eingekreist worden war...

* * *

Bald geht es weiter, versprochen!

Gruß

Dat Z


	14. Der Geheime Krieg

**- The white Princess -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört mir nichts. ;)

Soooooo, nach langer Abwesenheit durch einen gedehnten Auslandsaufenthalt melde ich mich mal wieder ;)

Danke an alle die so nett waren einen kleinen Kommentar da zu lassen. Dieses Kap ist für Freunde vom Äktschn, wie Arnie sagen würde. Als Musikalischen Hintergrund empfehle ich Von Stone Sour 'Hate is not gone' und 'Home again' ;)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

13. Der geheime Krieg

* * *

Hermine sah sich ruhig um... nur keine Panik, sie konnte das Händeln.

„Frau Potter, ich würde sie Bitten nun langsam ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn fallen zu lassen. Vermeiden sie doch Bitte hektische Bewegungen."

Hermine machte den Sprecher aus.

Es war ein schwarz Uniformierte Mann der wie alle anderen eine Maske trug. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Soldaten hielt er keine Waffe auf sie Gerichtet.

Langsam zog sie den Zauberstab aus ihrem Armholster und lies ihn fallen.

„Danke für ihre Kooperation. Nun legen sie doch bitte ihre Hände an den Hinterkopf.", forderte der Mann freundlich.

Hermine tat wie ihr befohlen und lächelte gewinnend.

„Was soll das hier werden?", fragte sie freundlich und wie sie hoffte entspannt.

„Wir laden sie gerade ein ein wenig unser Gast zu sein.", erwiderte der Befehlshaber. „Wir würden gerne von ihrem Intellekt profitieren, doch dazu später mehr."

„Ihnen ist doch Bewusst, das sie gerade einen gewaltigen Fehler begehen oder?", fragte Hermine lächelnd.

„Glauben sie mir Frau Potter, wir wissen genau wer sie sind und zu was sie in der Lage..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine hatte ihre magische Energie gesammelt, in sich zusammengezogen und stieß diese nun Aus.

Die folge war eine gewaltige Druckwelle, welche ihre Bewacher von den Füßen fegte.

Sie streckte den Arm in die Richtung ihres Stabes und führte einen Nonverbalen Aufrufezauber durch.

Ihre Finger fassten das Holz des Stabes und schon hatte sie den nächsten Zauber gewirkt.

Ein Verwirrungsfluch. Ihre Feinde würden nun alle Richtungen verwechseln. Rechts und links, oben und Unten, vorne und Hinten. Sie war es unmöglich, das jemand auf sie zielen konnte.

„Nicht Feuern! Wir brauchen sie lebend!, bellte der Offizier und richtete seine Hand aus.

Einer der Soldaten wurde gefesselt, da er Hermine wegen des Verwirrfluches nicht anvisieren konnte.

„Was... was geht hier vor?", rief einer der Soldaten.

Doch er sollte keine Antwort erhalten, denn Hermine hatte bereits eine dunkle Kaskade gewirkt und alle Soldaten so außer Gefecht gesetzt, bis auf den Offizier.

Sie fesselte diesen mit Magischen Ketten die das wirken von Magie unterbanden, so das die Implante seines Körpers effektiv ausgekontert wurden.

Dann ließ sie den Mann schweben und löste den Verwirrungsfluch von ihm, so das sie ihn direkt ansehen konnte, ohne das er glaubte in die falsche Richtung zu blicken.

Sie hob die linke Hand gegen seine Sturmhaube.

„Aperto!"

Das schwarze Stoffstück wurde in fetzen gerissen und entblößte das Gesicht eines etwa vierzig Jahre Alten Mannes, der sie entsetzt anstarrte.

„...ohne... ohne Zauberstab?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Sie haben mich gewaltig unterschätzt.", stellte sie fest.

„Glauben sie ich gelte Umsonst als die mächtigste Hexe der Neuzeit?"

„Das... ich..."

Hermine lächelte süßlich.

„Nun gut, meine Geduld ist nicht sehr groß, daher Bitte ich sie freundlichst mir nun einige Fragen zu beantworten."

Der Mann schwieg und sah in eine andere Richtung.

Hermine seufzte... Soldaten... das war wirklich nervig.

Eigentlich griff sie nur ungerne auf solche Mittel zurück... sie mochte es einfach nicht den Freien Willen der Menschen zu brechen, doch in diesem Fall war es wohl nötig.

Sie hob den Finger, sendete eine Aggelimentischen Impuls aus und fragte: „Name?"

„Jonahtan Briggs... was...?"

„Rang?"

„Leutnant Collonel... verdammt!"

„Was hatten sie mit mir vor?"

„Wir hatten Befehl sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen um ihnen ihr wissen über Magie abzupressen... Zur Hölle! Was machen sie mit mir?"

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Sollten sie mich etwa foltern?"

„Nein, wir wollten sie erpressen... ZUR HÖLLE! LASSEN SIE DASS!"

„Wie wollten sie mich erpressen?", fragte Hermine nun angespannt.

„Mit ihrer Tochter... ARRRRRRGHHHH!"

Hermines Kopf war leer... das... nein, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Sie haben Sam?", fragte sie nun hektisch.

„Nein... der Zugriff erfolgt erst jetzt. Sie fangen sie in der Winkelgasse ab nachdem sie eine Nachricht in ihrem Namen erhalten hat... VERDAMMTE HEXE! HÖR AUF DAMIT!"

Hermine hatte genug gehört.

Sie Schockte den Collonel und fesselte die ganze Bagage.

Anschließend brach sie die Schutzzauber welche seltsamerweise über diesem Ort lagen und transportierte die Soldaten mit einem Portschlüssel direkt in die Portschlüsselzone des Ministeriums.

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann setzte sie zu einer Drehung an und disapparierte...

* * *

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht was Mum von mir will... und vor allem warum sie nur ne Mail geschickt hat.", murmelte Sam vor sich hin während sie sich suchend umsah.

Die Winkelgasse war nicht gerade sehr belebt, kein Wunder. Es war ja mitten in der Woche. Kein vergleich zu dem Treiben an den Wochenenden oder gar zum Schuljahresbeginn.

Dennoch mochte sie diesen Ort.

Wie ihre Mutter es gewollt hatte, wartete sie vor Flourish & Blotts, einem Laden in dem die beiden Potterfrauen immer gerne gesehen wurden.

Kein Wunder wenn man bedachte was beide für Bücher ausgaben...

Sam machte einem Beiläufigen Schlenk mit ihrem Zauberstab und nahm die pulsierenden Wellen auf, welche ihr die exakte Uhrzeit mitteilten.

„Schon fast fünf Minuten zu Spät... was ist da nur..."

Etwas passierte, Sam konnte nicht definieren was es war was passiert war, dennoch gab es eine Arkane Welle wie die Schülerin sie noch niemals zuvor wahrgenommen hatte.

Es war... eine Art Arkane Kuppel... doch Anordnung die Energien machte einfach keinen Sinn.

Sam wollte aufsehen... doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Was zur Hölle...?"

Ein pfeifendes Geräusch welches sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und immer lauter wurde erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht Rühren, doch aus den Augenwinkeln erkannteSam die Ursache für den Lärm.

Drei gewaltige Maschinen Schwebten am Himmel über der Winkelgasse... Muggelmaschienen?

Sams Pupillen fixierten die Jetcopter erschrocken.

Sie hatte mal eine Reportage über diese Maschinen gesehen, die offiziell erst seid vier Jahren im Dienst waren... Kriegsgeräte für Truppentransporte, ausgerüstet mit den Zerstörerischsten Waffen der Neuzeit, fähig ganze Landstriche zu verwüsten...

Seile Wurden heruntergelassen und jede Menge schwarze Schemen glitten daran herab...

Verdammt! Es waren sie!

Dieses Soldaten von denen Carter erzählt hatte!

Sie musste etwas tun... doch sie konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen!

Verzweifelt tasteten Sams Sinne nach der Magischen Energie, die ihren Körper hielt.

Doch es war verworren... zu verworren!

Sie konnte kein Muster erkennen...

Die Soldaten schwärmten aus... und begannen wahllos auf die Leute zu schießen die genau wie sie Bewegungsunfähig waren!

Verdammte Schweine!

Sam konnte alles deutlich sehen... diese... diese Monster zögerten nicht wenn sie den Abzug betätigten...

Wut wallte hoch... und dann spürte sie es, etwas was sie zurückhielt.

Das Siegel das ihre Mutter einmal auf sie gesprochen hatte...

„Tut mir leid Mum...", flüsterte das Mädchen und löste das Magische Bannsiegel auf.

Sofort spürte sie die Veränderung... eine Fähigkeit die durch das Siegel unterdrückt wurde.

Sams Arkane Ströme wurden zu einem reißenden Strom, welcher den Haltezauber um sie herum in Fetzen Riss.

Sofort richtete sie ihren Zauberstab gegen die Soldaten.

„Everbero!"

Es war ein einfacher Stoßfluch, doch wenn Sam ohne Beschränkungen Zauberte, dann wurden selbst einfache Zauber zu einem Sturm der Magie welcher nicht zu kontrollieren war.

Der Stoßfluch peitschte wie die Böe eines Orkans durch die Winkelgasse und riss alles mit sich.

„Kein scharfes Feuer! Sie ist das Zielobjekt! Ausschalten!", brüllte einer der Soldaten.

Kleine Gegenstände wurden nach Sam geworfen.

Ein lässiger Schlenker ihres Stabes und sie flogen zurück zum Absender, wo sie Explodierten und Kaskaden von Magie ausstießen.

Fesselzauber?

Granaten die einen Fesselzauber enthielten... das war unglaublich.

Doch berührte dies kaum das Bewusstsein der Schülerin.

Sie bemerkte das ein gehässiges grinsen auf ihren Zügen lag...

Dann realisierte sie, dass ihr nur noch Tödliche Flüche in denn Sinn kamen... Verflucht!

Es war wieder da... der Vampir hatte sich ihrer Bemächtigt, ohne das sie es mitbekommen hatte.

,Nein! Nein! Ich werde niemanden töten... nicht mal diese Schweine!', dachte Sam und versuchte den Vampir zu unterdrücken.

Sie schaffte es, die dunkle Präsenz zu unterdrücken und sah wieder auf.

Verdammt...

Durch ihren inneren Kampf hatte sie die Gegner aus den Augen gelassen.

Ihr Rock flatterte in dem Wind, den die Triebwerke eines Jetcopters aufwirbelte, der sich keine zehn Meter von ihr in Schussposition gebracht hatte.

Die Geschütze richteten sich auf Sam, die eine Angst spürte wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Sie betrachtete das Waffenstarrende Ungetüm und erinnerte sich an den Fernsehbericht, wo gezeigt worden war, wie die Hochleistungslaserstrahlen ein ganzes Feld umgepflügt hatten... sie würde nicht entkommen können...

Eines der Geschütze begann zu glühen...

Die Todesangst steigerte sich zu einem kreischenden Crescendo in Sams Kopf...

Dann passierte das Unerwartete.

Ein blau glühender Strahl Traf das Heck des Jetcopters, der mit einem kläglichen laut ins trudeln geriet, ein Haus streifte und dann vollends abstürzte.

Hitze von der nun folgenden Explosion schlug Sam ins Gesicht und sie wurde von einer Druckwelle erfasst und zurückgeschleudert, durch die Scheiben von Florish & Blotts.

In einem Durcheinander aus Büchern und Scherben blieb sie liegen... dennoch bemerkte sie, das der Zauber welcher die Magier dieses Ortes gefesselt hatte auch verschwunden war.

Schwerfällig versuchte Sam sich aufzurichten, als eine schwarze Gestalt durch das Fenster hechtete, durch das sie in den Laden geschleudert worden war.

„Bleib unten Potter!", schnarrte eine herrische Stimme.

Mit trüben Blick sah Sam auf.

„C... Carter?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Es war Tatsächlich der Soldat, er legte ein schweres Gewehr an seine Schulter und gab Schüsse ab.

„Nicht bewegen, sonst wird es nur Schlimmer! Lupin! Können sie was tun?"

„Es wird reichen!", erwiderte die Stimme von Remus, der scheinbar durch das andere Fenster gekommen war.

„Remus... was..."

„Shhht Sam, das sind ernste Wunden. Beweg dich nicht."

Erst jetzt merkte Sam, das ihr ganzer Körper verbrannt wirkte... wohl von dieser Hitzewelle. Außerdem lag sie in einem Haufen Scherben und blutete.

Doch seltsamerweise spürte sie keine Schmerzen.

„Ach du liebe Güte... ich bin ja verletzt...", stellte sie benommen fest.

„Was du nicht sagst, und jetzt bleib ruhig!", forderte Remus während er sie behandelte.

„Was ist mit der Verstärkung?", fragte Carter keuchend während er weiterhin die Feinde unter Feuer nahm.

„Neville war nicht in der Zentrale, doch er gibt ihnen Bescheid. Drei Minuten werden wir aber wohl noch aushalten müssen.", erwiderte Remus mit einer seltsamen Ruhe in seiner Stimme.

„Na Hoffentlich, hab nämlich nicht mehr Viel Munition.", erwiderte der Soldat ebenso Ruhig und gab scheinbar sehr gezielte Schüsse ab.

„Oh... Scheiße... sie haben die Auch mitgebracht...", stellte Carter nach einer Weile fest.

„Wen?", fragte Remus ohne von Sam aufzusehen.

„Esper."

„Was sind Esper?", fragte der Werwolf verwirrt.

„Ein Riesen Problem!", erwiderte Carter.

„Deckung!"

Die Explodierende Front war das letzte was Sam erkennen konnte...

* * *

„Mir Egal wie! Alle Verfügbaren Kräfte in die Winkelgasse! Remus steckt echt in der Klemme!", bellte Neville in das Mikro seines MaC ASE.

Dann nickte er.

„Ich gehe als Vorhut und nehme Harry mit! Und Nein, darüber diskutiere ich nicht!"

Der Prinz beobachtete Neville, welcher sich nun ihm zu wandte.

„Du hast keinen Zauberstab...", stellte er fest.

„Das mag stimmen, doch ich kann mir auch so helfen.", erwiderte er mit einem arroganten grinsen.

„Wundert mich nicht. Wollen wir also?", fragte der Auror.

Harry nickte nur gelangweilt und schon apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse.

Das Bild welches sich Harry bot war... faszinierend.

Tote, halb eingestürzte Häuser. Es sah wie ein Schlachtfeld im Krieg aus.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf zwei Maschinen, welche über der Winkelgasse schwebten.

„Scheisse! Die müssen wir Runterholen!", brüllte Neville.

Harry machte sich einen Geistigen Vermerk, das diese Maschinen wahrscheinlich extrem gefährlich waren.

„Ich nehme den Linken!", meinte er ruhig und kniete sich in den Dreck.

Mit sicheren Handgriffen malte er einen Kreis in den Staub, In dessen inneren fügte er einige komplizierte geometrische Muster hinzu. Anschließend nutzte er einen seiner Fangzähne um sich selbst am Finger zu Verletzten.

Mit der Blutigen Hand berührte er den Kreis und ließ seine Magie frei.

Er spürte wie der Boden unter ihm sich verformte, dann schoss vor ihm eine Dünne Säule aus Stein in den Himmel und traf das merkwürdige Fluggerät, welches regelrecht aufgespießt wurde ehe die Säule zerbrach. Dann stürzte das Vehikel ab.

Neville Hingegen hatte ein Stück Mauer benutzt, welches er mittels eines Schwebezaubers in Position gebracht und dann mit einem Stoßfluch abgeschossen hatte.

Auch er traf sein Ziel, welches ins Trudeln geriet und in ein Gebäude krachte.

Eine Menge Bläuliche Strahlen bewegten sich auf die beiden Magier zu.

Zum Glück hatte Harrys noch seine Blutende Hand auf dem magischen Kreis, denn damit erschuf er eine Mauer aus blankem Fels, welche die Strahlen abfingen.

„Die Kerle wollen zu Florish & Blotts, da drin erwidert jemand das Feuer!", bemerkte Neville.

„Ist mir auch aufgefallen. Doch kannst du mir erst mal erklären gegen wen wir eigentlich Kämpfen?", fragte Harry. Solche Dinge hatte er noch nie gesehen und sie verwirrten ihn.

„Muggelsoldaten. Diese Kerle benutzen sowohl ihre Technologie als auch Magie... das erkläre ich ein anderes mal."

Der dunkle Prinz war verwirrt.

„Du hast lang geschlafen Harry.", fügte Neville hinzu.

Der Prinz seufzte.

„Scheint so. Nun gut, was wollen wir unternehmen?"

„Die Verstärkung braucht noch zwei Minuten. Wir müssen zu Remus. ich nehme an er hält die Stellung im Laden."

„Na gut dann..."

Harry unterbrach sich und hechtete zur Seite, genau wie Neville.

Nur eine Sekunde Später steckten Stahlstifte an der Stelle wo die beiden gerade noch Gelegen hatten.

Harry erkannte den Gegner, welcher ohne erkennbare Anzeichen hinter ihnen Aufgetaucht war.

Eine gehässig grinsende Frau, welche eine schwarze Uniform trug.

Neville verlor keine Zeit und schleuderte einen Fluch in ihre Richtung, doch sie verschwand und tauchte hinter Harry auf.

Dieser reagierte mit einem Blitzschritt nach rechts.

Nur eine Sekunde länger und sie hätte ihn mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt...

Wie machte sie das? Er spürte keine Magie! Und es war mit Sicherheit nicht der Blitzschritt, das hätte er gesehen!

Harry musterte ihren Gegner, die weiterhin grinste.

„Ihr seid schnell.", stellte sie fest.

Dann machte sie eine Handbewegung, sie strich damit über ihr Bein, wo eine Art Ledergürtel befestigt war, welcher Schlaufen enthielt in denen Stahlstifte steckten.

Dann spürte er auch schon schmerzen in seinen Beinen.

Die Stifte steckten jetzt in seinem rechten Oberschenkel.

„Wie zur...", doch schon spürte er einen Faustschlag im Gesicht.

Harry wurde zurückgeschlaudert.

Ganz schöner Wumms für eine Frau... Doch wie machte sie das? Neville erging es nicht besser. Auch er wurde von Stahlstiften getroffen und niedergeschlagen.

Harry richtete sich auf... dann war sie plötzlich wieder vor ihm. Doch dieses mal war der schwarze Prinz schneller.

Mit Vampirischen Reflexen schlug er zu und erwischte die Frau in der Magengrube, welche Keuchend zusammensackte.

Mit einer Schnellen Bewegung zog er die Stahlstifte aus seinem Bein.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor...", murmelte er, während er der liegenden Gegnerin einen harten Tritt gegen die Schläfe verpasste.

Neville rappelte sich auf und zog sich einen Stahlstift aus seinem linken Arm.

„Verdammte Scheiße... was geht hier nur ab...", murmelte er.

„Keine Zeit dafür.", bellte Harry.

Die Feinde hatten die von Harry erschaffene Mauer erreicht und hatten sie Umgangen.

Der schwarze Prinz hatte keine Wahl.

Das Fehlen eines Zauberstabes ließ nur wenige Optionen offen. Dann sollte es halt so sein.

Er benutzte erneut den Blitzschritt um nahe an seine Gegner heranzukommen und sie niederzuschlagen.

Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht bei den Berührungen... unwürdige Existenzen. Nun gut, es ging gerade nicht anders.

Dennoch beobachtete er neidvoll, wie Neville sich seiner Gegner mittels komplexer Zauber entledigte.

Er brauchte dringend einen Stab!

Plötzlich schmeckte er eine Veränderung in der Luft... die Moleküle Trennten sich. Aus Normaler Luft wurde Reiner Sauerstoff.

„WEG!", brüllte er und apparierte zehn Meter nach hinten. Neville machte einen Blitzschritt zur Seite, gerade noch Rechtzeitig, denn schon herrschte an der Stelle wo die beiden gerade noch gestanden hatten eine wahre Flammenhölle.

„Was geht hier nur vor?", fluchte Neville, als auch schon ein weiterer Funke in ihre Richtung glitt. Erneut konnte Harry die Veränderung in der Luft schmecken, Neville schien es auch zu bemerken.

Doch dieses mal nutzte der Prinz einen Blitzschritt nach vorne.

Er schlug Haken, während hinter ihm ein Flammenball detonierte.

Weitere Flammen züngelten an den stellen wo Harry seine Richtung änderte.

Die Ursache des Problems war ein Junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Kalten Blick.

Auch er trug eine schwarze Uniform.

Seine Rechte Hand hatte er erhoben und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Harrys Gedanken rasten.

Er schien die Zusammensetzung der Luft durch seinen Willen zu ändern... doch die Funken erzeugte er mit diesem seltsamen Handschuh.

Harry schlug zwei weitere Haken.

Neben ihm Explodierte Wasserstoff und er spürte das seine Rechte Seite Angesengt wurde, doch ignorierte er den Schmerz.

Nun war er zu nah als das der Kerl solche Explosionen erzeugen könnte...

Harry schlug drei mal Schnell zu und wandte sich an Neville, der auch von einer Explosion erwischt wurde.

„Wasser! Mach den Kerl nass!", befahl er Herrisch.

Neville reagierte ohne Fragen und formte einen Wasserzauber, welcher den Gegner erwischte.

Dieser Schnippte, doch es geschah nichts mehr.

Harry machte einen Schritt um den Gegner herum und schlug hart gegen dessen Schläfe, so dass er Bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

„Das ist wirklich ein verdammt Schwerer Kampf.", keuchte Neville, die Hand auf eine Brandwunde am Hals gepresst.

Harry grinste arrogant.

„Recht fordernd, in der Tat... wenn ich nur einen Stab hätte..."

„Da vorne liegen welche rum, versuch dir einen zu greifen.", meinte Neville und deutete vor Florish & Blotts, dessen Fassade gesprengt worden war.

Harry apparierte an die Stelle, nahm den Stab auf und apparierte zurück. Das ganze hatte nur Sekunden gedauert.

„Geht doch.", meinte Neville.

Dann berührte er das Sprechgerät in seinem Ohr.

„Zentrale, wo bleibt die verdammte Verstärkung?", fragte er.

Anschließend lauschte er auf die Antwort.

„Verdammt. Nun gut, wir halten durch so gut wir können."

Harry sah auf, doch Neville brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung.

„Die Verstärkung liegt im Clinch mit einer Menge Feinden. Die sind auf der anderen Seite des Platzes und kommen nicht weiter."

„Ich denke hiermit sind wir nun auch wieder um einiges stärker.", meinte Harry und hob den fremden Zauberstab. „Es wird gehen, auch wenn er nicht gut zu mir passen sollte."

„Immerhin. Also unser Ziel ist nach wie vor Florish & Blotts. Ich bin sicher Remus sitzt da drin fest.", meinte Neville.

„Nun gut, mein bester, ich folge dir auf dem Fuße.", erwiderte Harry arrogant.

Die beiden Kamen hinter ihrer Deckung hervor und erfassten die Situation mit nur einem Blick.

Es gab kein Gegenfeuer mehr aus dem Buchladen.

Ein Trupp Soldaten rückte zur Front vor und wollte gerade rein, doch Harry hob den fremden Stab und führte eine dunkle Kaskade aus.

Verwundert stellte er fest, das der Stab fast perfekt auf ihn reagierte, so das der dunkle Stoßfluch sehr viel mächtiger ausfiel als geplant.

Der Stoßtrupp wurde hinweggefegt als wären sie Pappfiguren in einem schweren Sturm.

Wilde Freude durchströmte den Prinzen als er spürte wie seine Magie wieder floss.

Ein Gefühl das er vermisst hatte...

Doch leider reagierten die anderen Soldaten sehr schnell und deckten die Magier mit Ihren blauen Energiestrahlen ein.

Neville und Harry reagierten exzellent und wichen allem aus.

Der Auror feuerte eine Menge schwerer Schocker gegen die Gegner ohne in seinen Bewegungen inne zu halten.

Der dunkle Prinz dagegen verwendete einen Kraftschlag.

Und der Stab reagierte Exzellent... er leitete die Rohe Magische Energie gegen die Gegner.

Das Pflaster der Platzes wurde aufgesprengt und eine Gewaltige Detonation erzeugte eine Dichte Staubwolke... perfekte Deckung.

Die Magier erreichten den Buchladen und betraten ihn durch die zerstörte Fassade.

Dort hockte ein Mann in schwarzer Uniform.

Harry und Neville hoben ihre Stäbe gegen ihn.

„Halt! Er ist ein Verbündeter!", rief eine bekannte Stimme.

Harrys blick huschte zu dem Sprecher... Remus Lupin. Älter als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber dennoch.

Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an.

„H... Harry?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Ganz recht.", erwiderte der Prinz emotionslos. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Person, welche vor Lupin lag.

Ein Junges Mädchen, recht schwer verletzt... doch irgendetwas an dem Anblick fesselte Harry...

„Ausfall, die Kerle versuchen es wieder!", bellte der Mann mit der Uniform, reckte seinen Arm und schoss, zu Harrys erstaunen, schwer Atmend grüne Blitze aus seiner Hand.

Auch Neville schleuderte Flüche nach draußen.

Der Prinz riss seinen Blick von der Jungen Frau und schleuderte ebenfalls Flüche aus der zerstörten Fensterfront... eine seltsame Dringlichkeit welche er nicht definieren konnte trieb ihn nun an.

Die Welt war verrückt geworden...

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen ;)

Bis demnächst!

Greetz

Dat Z.


	15. Ein Platz in dieser Welt

**-The white Princess-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Muss ich dazu noch was sagen? ;)

Grüße und besten Dank für die Reviews! Tut gut zu wissen das noch einige leute die Storys verfolgen *grins*

Und ja, ich wurde erwischt^^Um den Muggeln Waffen gegen die Magie zu geben habe ich mich durch einige Animeserien inspirieren lassen. u.a Full Metal Alchemist und To Aru kago no Index. Aber keine bange, ich hab mir nur verschiedene Fähigkeiten bei denen geklaut und bleibe selbst authentisch ;) bedeutet es werden keine Figuren dieser Serien auftauchen, nur ihre Fähigkeiten die ich für mich umgemodelt habe.

Also, viel Spaß!

* * *

14. Einen Platz in dieser Welt...

* * *

„Meine Herren, mich deucht wir sitzen fest.", bemerkte Neville trocken und schleuderte weitere Flüche nach draußen.

„Ach, dir deucht es. Was ist denn mit deinen feinen Kameraden aus der Aurorenzentrale?", fragte Harry trocken und unterbrach sein Sperrfeuer nicht. Nun, seine Flüche waren eine Spur gemeiner als die von Neville. Dennoch lies sich nicht leugnen, das sie fest saßen.

„Die sitzen immer noch fest.", erklärte der Auror Sachlich und zog den Kopf ein um nicht von einem dieser komischen Strahlen getroffen zu werden.

„Ich... unterbreche eure... Diskussion nur ungerne... aber ich kann bald... nicht mehr.", keuchte der Muggelsoldat der Avadas aus seinen Händen schießen Konnte.

Neville lugte vorsichtig aus der Deckung.

„Accio!", bellte er.

Drei Muggelgewehre schwebten zu ihnen. Eines wurde jedoch von den Feinden getroffen ehe es in den Laden schwebte und explodierte.

Es gab eine beachtliche Detonation.

Die anderen Waffen schafften es jedoch herein.

Neville warf sie dem Soldaten zu.

„Kannst du damit was anfangen?", fragte er.

Dieser untersuchte die Waffen, zog Dinge heraus und musterte sie.

„Damit geht es.", meinte er und legte sie an seine Schulter.

Das Ding spie dieses Bläulichen Strahlen aus, mit denen die Feinde sie eindeckten.

Harry lehnte sich an eine Wand und atmete einige Male tief durch.

„Es geht ihr schlechter... wir müssen sie unbedingt ins Mungos schaffen!", rief Lupin.

Harry sah den Werwolf an... dann das verwundete Mädchen.

Er wusste nicht was es war, doch alles ihn ihm schrie auf als er die Kleine musterte. Er wusste, das sie unglaublich Wertvoll war und nicht verloren gehen durfte... aber er fühlte sich schwach.

Seine Magie war noch lange nicht so weit erholt wie früher einmal.

Der Prinz ging tief in sich, untersuchte die Arkanen Ströme seines inneren, leitete sie in neue Bahnen, trieb mit purem Willen seine Nexusknoten an.

Dennoch war er noch schwach... aber vielleicht würde es ausreichen wenn er ein wenig trickste...

„Nun gut, schafft sie weg, ich werde genug Zeit schinden.", erklärte er ruhig.

Neville musterte seinen Freund mit Skepsis.

„Ich sags nur ungerne Harry... nur bist du noch lange nicht auf der Höhe. Zumindest im Gegensatz zu früher sind deine Flüche recht mickerlich.", merkte er an.

„Dieser Umstand ist mir durchaus Bewusst, danke für den Hinweis. Dennoch habe ich noch einige Asse im Ärmel, zumindest für dich würde es reichen.", erwiderte Harry spitz.

Neville lachte.

„Na, wenn du das sagst."

Der Muggelsoldat stellte sein Feuer ein.

„Kann ich Unterstützen?", fragte er.

Harry lachte arrogant.

„Soweit ist es noch nicht gekommen, das ich die Hilfe eines... Muggels brauche.", meinte er angewidert, worauf der Soldat ihn wütend anstierte.

Harry grinste gehässig als er das erkannte.

„Seht zu, das ihr sie herausschafft. Am Besten rechts weg und dann apparieren. Diese Transportsperre geht nur bis zu dem Vorsprung den ich errichtet habe."

„Verstanden... dennoch, das sind mindestens fünfzig Yardz bis dahin.", erwiderte Neville

„Ich lenke die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, keine Bange."

Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich auf, hob den Stab und richtete ihn auf den Platz vor dem Laden.

Wie eine Wasserwelle brandete der Erdboden auf, dem Willen Harrys gehorchend und ergoss sich regelrecht über die Gegner.

„Los jetzt!", rief er.

Der Soldat und Lupin nahmen die Bahre, welche der Werwolf unter der Verletzten heraufbeschworen hatten und hechteten los. Neville gab ihnen Geleitschutz während Harry geradewegs auf die Feinde zu rannte.

Der Wall aus Erde, welcher sich aufgetürmt hatte wurde gesprengt und Harry erkannte die ersten Gegner.

Muggelsoldaten mit Waffen.

Er nutzte den Blitzschritt, schlug einige Haken und brach durch die Gegnerische Linie.

Nun war er in ihrem Rücken, doch der Abschaum war gut und reagierte sofort auf die neue Situation.

Schon musste Harry dem Kreuzfeuer ausweichen... doch nicht nur dem, auch levitierte Gegenstände und Todesflüche wurden auf ihn gefeuert.

Es erforderte sein ganzes Talent nicht getroffen zu werden.

Dann begann er Flüche abzufeuern.

Blut spritzte auf wo die Tödliche Magie auf Fleisch traf. Zwar musste Harry sich auf einfache dunkle Flüche beschränken, doch sie taten ihre Arbeit.

Dummerweise waren die Kerle keine Anfänger.

Sie bewegten sich gut aus seinen Fluchlinien, nahmen Deckung und hielten ihr Kreuzfeuer aufrecht.

Dennoch... sein Ziel war erreicht, Neville und die anderen waren entkommen.

Wieder nutzte Harry Elementarmagie... dieses mal lies er sich von dem Kerl inspirieren, der ihnen mit dem Feuer eingeheizt hatte.

Er veränderte die Luft um sich und seine Gegner, eine sehr einfache Transfiguration...

Harry schuf dazu Kanäle, welche die Blasen aus reinem Sauerstoff verband und entzündete sie mit einem Funken aus dem Zauberstab.

Das Ergebnis war Beeindruckend... verheerend und das mit derartig wenig Energieaufwand...

In einer Stichflamme und mit Schmerzensschreien wurden alle zwanzig Muggelsoldaten ausgeschaltet... auch die hinter ihren Deckungen.

Ein beeindruckendes Konzept.

Schwer atmend stand er mitten in dem Schlachtfeld... dann drang ein heulendes Pfeifen an sein Ohr.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und erkannte ein weiteres Fliegendes Vehikel.

Männer an Seilen sprangen heraus und landeten sicher auf dem Boden, wo sie augenblicklich Deckung suchten.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen... ein verdammtes Problem... er war zu schwach...

An dem Fliegenden Vehikel bewegte sich etwas.

Seltsame Rohre Richteten sich auf den Prinzen aus...

Schnell suchte er einen Fluchtweg, als ein gewaltiger Roter Strahl das Vehikel traf, welches regelrecht verglühte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich Überrascht...

Dann zuckten Blitze über das Schlachtfeld...

Es war ein regelrechtes Magisches Gewitter!

Er suchte die Quelle und erkannte mit Erstaunen seine Frau, welche mitten auf dem Platz stand.

Die Aura die er sah war mehr als beeindruckend!

Hermine hatte sich entwickelt... Diese Kraft kam der von ihm selbst zu seinen besten Zeiten verdächtig nahe.

Doch etwas war seltsam...

So wie Hermine die Magie nutzte... etwas derartiges hatte er noch nie gesehen!

Ihre Magie war gewaltig, doch nutzte sie nur einen Bruchteil davon.

Dennoch entfaltete sie sich mit unglaublicher Kraft!

Unglaublich... faszinierend... erschreckend.

Die Feinde fielen wie die Fliegen.

Hermines Zorn fegte sie Hinweg wie Insekten!

Dann erkannte sie ihn.

„Harry?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Doch er war nicht fähig zu antworten... zu beeindruckt war er davon, wie seine Frau die Feinde einfach hinweggefegt hatte.

Sie kam zu ihm.

„Harry? Was tust du hier?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Er fing sich wieder und räusperte sich.

„Momentan vor Ehrfurcht erstarren meine Liebe.", erwiderte er geschliffen. „Zuvor befand ich mich in einem Recht fordernden Kampf mit diesen... Muggeln."

Allein die Tatsache das gegen Muggel zu kämpfen eine derartige Herausforderung darstellte lies Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Was war nur aus der Welt geworden?

Hermine nickte nur.

„Wo ist Sam? Haben diese Kerle sie mitgenommen? Ich spüre sie nicht."

Harry sah seine Frau geschockt an.

Nun fügte sich alles zusammen... dieses Mädchen... das war seine Tochter gewesen... Verdammt!

Warum war ihm das nicht eher aufgefallen?

„Ich befürchte sie ist im Mungos... schwer Verletzt..."

Warum?

Warum zitterte seine Stimme so?

Was war das für ein Gefühl in ihm?

Er verstand gar nichts mehr.

Hermine erbleichte.

Dann wandte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum.

Harry fragte sich was sie vor hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, das die Auroren auch gegen Soldaten kämpften.

Genau dahin wollte Hermine.

Und sie erledigte sie alle mit dem Zorn einer besorgten Mutter.

Harry wusste nicht wie sie das machte... doch eines wusste er mit Sicherheit. Nicht mal auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht hätte er sich mit dieser Hermine anlegen wollen!

Es war als Würde die Magie selbst diese Soldaten strafen wollen... für die unverzeihliche Sünde der Tochter einer Göttin geschadet zu haben.

Harry wusste nicht mehr was vor sich ging.

Nie zuvor hatte er eine derartige Magie gesehen... Als ob sie nicht von dieser Welt wäre.

Nachdem Hermine sich ausgetobt hatte schien sie in sich zusammen zu sacken.

Harry verhinderte, das sie zu Boden ging.

„Hab die Kontrolle verloren... das war übertrieben...", murmelte sie.

„Ja, so könnte man es auch ausdrücken.", erwiderte Harry trocken.

Ihre Feinde waren unter den Magischen Blitzen regelrecht verglüht...

Die Auroren näherten sich vorsichtig.

„H...Harry?", fragte der Anführer.

Der schwarze Prinz sah auf und erkannte einen Auror in Schwarzer Robe... einen ehemaligen Schatten. Corny... Conroe oder so ähnlich.

„Wie er leibt und wieder lebt.", erwiderte er.

Der Auror sah sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, das erklärt einiges.", murmelte er wohl mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nein, dieses mal muss ich alle Schuld von mir schieben.", erwiderte Harry.

Corner sah ihn verwundert an.

„Dieses beeindruckende Gemetzel ging von meiner geliebten Gattin aus. Doch genug davon. Kannst du mit deinem Sprechgerät Neville erreichen?"

Corner nickte nur und musterte die schwächelnde Hermine skeptisch.

„Na dann los. Er weiß was ich wissen will!", forderte Harry.

Der Auror riss sich von Hermines Anblick los und berührte sein Sprechgerät.

„Longbottom!", sagte er befehlend.

„Hier Corner. Harry und Hermine sind hier, sie meinten..."

Der Auror wurde unterbrochen.

Er lauschte eine Weile und wandte sich dann an Harry.

„Noch können sie nichts sagen, aber wir bringen euch hin.", meinte er zum Prinzen.

Dieser nickte nur.

Er fühlte sich schwach... nutzlos.

Verdammt! Er könnte nicht mal mehr apparieren und das nach dem bisschen Kämpfen!

Das war der Preis für siebzehn Jahre der Reglosigkeit!

Dieses Defizit würde er bald beseitigen, doch jetzt wollte er zunächst zu seiner Tochter... seinem Kind von dem er dachte es niemals zu haben...

Corner brachte sie zu einem Haus welches den Kampf noch recht unbeschadet überstanden hatte und entfachte dort ein Feuer im Kamin.

„Schätze ihr wisst wie es geht.", meinte er.

Harry nahm Flohpulver aus einem Topf neben dem Kamin und warf es hinein, ehe er sich mit der noch immer Schwachen Hermine hineinstellte.

„St Mungos!"

Es war schon sehr lange her, das er auf diese Weise gereist war. Dennoch gelang es ihm auf den beinen Stehend anzukommen, auch mit Hermines Gewicht.

Diese richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf als sie den Kamin verließen.

Neville war es, der sie in Empfang nahm.

„Hoi... setzt euch erst mal. Ihr seht beide zum schreien aus.", meinte er.

Harry war zu erschöpft um zu diskutieren und nahm auf einer Bank platz. Hermine lehnte sich an ihn.

„Hab es wirklich übertrieben...", flüsterte sie schwach.

Remus kam zu ihnen... wie Neville und auch Harry wirkte er ziemlich angeschlagen.

„Die Ärzte operieren noch. Wir haben leider keine Informationen.", erklärte er resigniert und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Diese Bastarde... sie wollten sie in die Falle locken und entführen...", murmelte Hermine.

„Nicht nur das, sie wollten sie brechen ehe sie gefangen wird.", erklärte eine andere Stimme.

Harry sah auf und erkannte den Muggel aus dem Laden.

Auch Hermine sah ihn direkt an.

„Was wollen sie damit sagen Leutnant?", fragte sie gefährlich ruhig.

„Janosch bitte. Ich bin kein Leutnant mehr... nicht von diesen Feiglingen!", spie er regelrecht aus.

Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig und der Muggel setzte seine Erklärung fort.

„Erst mal die Größenordnung, das war eine ganze Kompanie die sie abgesetzt haben. Und sie begannen sofort damit jeden Zauberer zu erschießen der in ihrer Falle saß... damit wollten sie die Kleine Brechen, drohen so was noch mal zu tun..."

Harry dachte nach... bedauerlicherweise klang das so ziemlich nach alten Todesserstrategien. Wer auch immer diese Muggel befehligte, er war kompetent genug um eine Menge zu erreichen wie der Prinz sich widerwillig eingestand.

„Warum wart ihr beide eigentlich in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Hermine leise.

Remus kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Nun, wir wollten sehen ob wir einen Zauberstab für Carter auftreiben können.", meinte er. „Daher waren wir gerade auf den Weg nach Ollivanders als diese Falle aktiviert worden ist."

Harry sah verwundert auf.

„Einen Zauberstab für einen Muggel?", fragte er tonlos.

„Nun ja, Muggel nicht wirklich. Tatsächlich ist er eine Art... künstlicher Zauberer. Doch das nun zu erklären würde den Rahmen sprengen. Genau wie eine Erklärung für dich. Solltest du nicht eigentlich Seelenlos in der Gegend herumliegen?", erwiderte Remus.

Harry grinste arrogant.

„Eine sehr lange Geschichte. Ich denke das sollte warten bis zu einem... günstigeren Zeitpunkt."

Remus nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Muggel zu.

„Was mich auch mehr Interessieren würde wären diese Esper. Was waren sie?", fragte er.

Harry hob die Brauen.

Esper?

Carter seufzte vernehmlich.

„Eines der wohl bestgehütetsten Geheimnisse des Krieges. Soldaten mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten."

„Mehr künstliche Magier?", fragte Lupin verwundert.

Carter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Magie. Wie genau diese Kräfte beschaffen sind weiß ich selber nicht.", erklärte er. „Es war ein Verfahren aus Drogen und Hypnose welches diese Leute verändert hat. Und sie erhalten grob gesprochen nur eine Einzige Fähigkeit, welche sie allerdings vielschichtig nutzen können. Esper gab es einige in der Armee, doch meist nur mit Rudimentären Fähigkeiten ohne Effekt. Es gab nur wenige, deren Fähigkeiten ein effektives Maß angenommen hatten, doch diese waren dafür um so destruktiver. Sie waren der Kern der Magiejagenden Einheiten im Krieg."

Er sah nach oben und schloss dann die Augen.

„Magiejagende Einheiten?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Mein altes Bataillon. Bestehend aus künstlichen Magiern wie mir und Espern mit Offensivfähigkeiten. Die beiden die heute hier waren kannte ich aus dem Krieg. Sergeant Luca Bligh. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit Materie zu manipulieren. Bevorzugt verändert er die Luft zu explosiven Gasen und zündet sie dann. Die Frau war First Sergeant Grete Schneider. Sie besitzt die Fähigkeit sich selbst und alles was zehn Zentimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt ist zu Teleportieren. Es funktioniert völlig anders als Magie, deshalb können Antiapparierschilde sie auch nicht blocken."

Neville lies seine Nackenknochen knacken.

„Das es so etwas gibt... erschreckend.", meinte er.

„Was vielleicht noch erwähnenswert ist, Esper können keine Magieerzeugenden Maschinen benutzen, zumindest nicht ohne sich schwere Verbrennungen einzuhandeln. Deshalb war ich für das ESP Programm ungeeignet."

„Weil in deinem Körper bereits ein magisches Nexussystem, eingefügt worden ist... verstehe.", murmelte Lupin.

Harry dachte über das gehörte nach... dann grinste er.

Nach all der Zeit und trotz seinem Triumph über seinen Ziehvater... es gab noch immer Feinde die es wert waren bekämpft zu werden.

Er musste schnell zu seiner alten Kraft finden.

In dieser Welt wartete ein neuer Krieg auf ihn, neue Schlachten und Herausforderungen.

Der Kriegerische Teil in ihm wollte vor Freude jubilieren.

Doch wurde seine Freude leicht gedämpft durch die Tatsache, das seine Tochter ein Opfer dieses Krieges geworden war...

Das würde der Feind Tausendfach büßen.

Aber es tat gut zu wissen, das es noch einen Platz für jemanden wie ihn in dieser Welt gab. Das er gerade jetzt wiedererwacht war mochte Schicksal sein...

* * *

Lucy grinste als sie ihre verhasste Kameradin erkannte, welche einen dicken Verband um den Kopf trug.

„Tja, du hast die Missgeburten wohl gewaltig unterschätzt.", stellte sie belustigt fest.

„Halts Maul du Schlampe!" geiferte die Teleporterin zurück.

„Was denn... willst du dich mit mir anlegen?", fragte Lucy süßlich und blitze zuckten um ihren Körper.

Befriedigt erkannte sie, wie Grete zurückzuckte.

„Lasst doch dass mal sein!", meinte eine genervte Stimme.

Lucy erkannte Luca, welcher ebenfalls einen Verband um den Kopf trug.

„Himmel, gegen nur zwei Magier verloren. Ausgerechnet ihr beiden.", konnte sie sich einen gehässigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Luca verzog seine Miene nicht.

Seid China war jegliches Leben aus seinem Gesicht gewichen...

Doch nicht nur aus seinem... China hatte sie alle verändert... Lucy selbst eingeschlossen.

Noch immer konnte sie die Toten nicht vergessen... Berge von Toten... und sie war mitverantwortlich.

Das war kein Krieg gewesen... es war ein Gemetzel... und sie hatte dabei mitgeholfen.

Sie fühlte sich wertlos.

Sie waren nicht besser als die Zauberer, sie waren Monster!

Dennoch führten die anderen weiterhin jeden Befehl Blind aus... Lucy hasste sie alle dafür!

Und sie gab sich keine Mühe ihre Abneigung zu verbergen.

„Passt dir etwas nicht?", fragte eine geschliffene Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und erkannte Capitän Miletjecz... er war der schlimmste von allen.

Dieser Kerl war kein Soldat... eher ein sadistischer Psychopath!

Was er im Krieg getan hatte... Lucy schauderte bei der Erinnerung...

Außerdem... diese bleiche Haut und die schneeweißen Haare... das machte den Kerl unheimlich...

Doch sie lies sich nichts anmerken.

„Mir passt eine ganze Menge nicht.", erwiderte sie spöttisch.

Miletjecz grinste nur.

„Wir sind Soldaten und führen Befehle aus, verstanden Leutnant?"

Lucy schnaubte nur als Antwort.

„Sei beruhigt, auch du bekommst noch die Chance dich erneut zu Beweisen. Das Triumvirat arbeitet bereits an einem weiteren Plan.", schnarrte er und wandte sich dann an die beiden anderen.

„Und ihr beide... gegen zwei mickrige Magier so zu versagen.", ein irres lachen verließ den Mund des Monsters.

„Echt schwach, aber kein Wunder. Das nächste mal sollte der Collonel lieber mich alleine schicken."

„Das Problem wäre nur gewesen, das du die Zielperson wahrscheinlich nicht Lebend mitgebracht hättest.", erwiderte Grete zwischen Zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Der Capitän lachte nur und verließ den Raum.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf... was machte sie noch hier?

Aber... gab es irgendwo auf der Welt einen anderen Platz für ein Ungeheuer wie sie?

Wahrscheinlich nicht...

* * *

So, bis zum nächsten kapitel ;)


	16. Die Einberufung

**-The white Princess-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nix meines, alles J. ihres.

Grüße... es hat gedauert, ich weiß. Ich mag auch keine Faulen ausreden machen. Mir geht es Gesundheitlich grade nicht gut und das schreiben fällt daher schwer, das ict alles was ich sagen kann.

Danke an alle, welche meiner Geshcichte die Treue halten!

Viel Spaß

* * *

15. Die Einberufung

* * *

Samantha erwachte nur schwerfällig...

Jeder noch so kleine Teil ihres Körpers schmerzte fürchterlich... zudem war ihr Geist träge.

Was war noch mal passiert?

Sie bekam es nicht auf die Reihe...

Sanft dämmerte sie wieder ein... und erwachte wieder.

Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf zwischen dämmern und fast erwachen, begleitet von wirren Bildern die einfach keinen Sinn ergaben.

Irgendwo wusste sie, das es wichtig war, diese Dinge wieder zuordnen zu können. Doch ihr Bewusster Verstand arbeitete nicht.

Es war ihr unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken auszuformulieren.

Dann hörte sie etwas.

Leise Stimmen.

Doch war es nur sinnloses Geschnatter für sie.

Irgendwie wollte ihr Hirn den lauten keine Bedeutung zuordnen... stattdessen wünschte sie sich Ruhe und Schlaf.

Sie wollte nicht denken müssen, denn irgendwo war ihr doch Bewusst, das mit dem Denken schreckliches Kommen würde... Dinge denen sie sich noch nicht stellen wollte.

Dann begann sich etwas in ihr zu ordnen.

Die wirren Bilder klarten auf...

Sie sah nun schreckliche Dinge... Menschen die getötet wurden. Menschen die niemanden was getan hatten.

Wage Erinnerungen an Hass brandeten in ihr auf und verschwanden wieder, wie Wellen eines Ozeans welche An den Strand schwappten und sich wieder ins Meer zurückzogen.

Weitere Emotionen mischten sich dazu.

Angst... Tödliche Angst und eine dunkle Traurigkeit.

Eine Ewigkeit schien sie in diesen Emotionen hilflos umherzutreiben.

Die Schrecklichen Bilder rissen nicht ab.

Dann klarte alles immer mehr auf.

Winkelgasse... magische Fallen... Soldaten... Tod... Verwüstung... Wut... Hass... Trauer... Schmerz...

All dies wurde immer deutlicher.

Sie sah das Bild eines Waffenstarrenden Jetcopters vor sich, dessen Waffen auf sie gerichtet worden waren.

Dann eine Explosion.

Schmerz, unglaublicher Schmerz.

„NEEEEEEEEIIIIN!"

Sam riss die Augen auf und fuhr hoch.

Schmerz flammte in ihrem Körper auf.

Dann merkte sie, dass jemand sie hielt.

„Shhhhhht... alles wird wieder gut...", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme ihr zu.

Diese Stimme versprach ihr Sicherheit. Es war eine vertraute Stimme.

Leise begann sie ein Lied zu summen und Sams Geist beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Ihr Geist löste sich von den schrecklichen Bildern...

Diese Stimme... diese sanfte tröstende Stimme hatte schon immer die Monster vertreiben können, welche sie als kleines Mädchen heimgesucht hatten.

Dann roch sie einen vertrauten Duft.

Es roch nach Zuhause... nach Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.

Dann realisierte Sam, wer es war der sie hielt.

Ihre Mutter... sie war immer da wenn Sam sie gebraucht hatte. Sie weckte sie aus dem Alptraum.

Ihr Verstand kam zunehmend ins Rollen.

Die Synapsen begannen wieder richtig zu arbeiten und Sams Bewusstes Ich übernahm langsam aber sicher wieder die Kontrolle über ihr selbst.

Sie bemerkte Tränen, welche ihr Gesicht benetzten...

Bei Merlin, sie benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind!

„Alles wird wieder gut.", flüsterte ihre Mutter.

„Mum...? Wo bin ich?", flüsterte Sam mit heißerer Stimme.

Ihre Mutter löste die Umarmung und bettete sie sanft zurück.

„Du bist im St. Mungos. Beweg dich bitte nicht, du wurdest schwer verletzt und musst dich jetzt ausruhen."

Sam sah ihre Mutter Verständnislos an.

„Was ist passiert... ich erinnere mich... an schreckliche Sachen... Was... was ist...?"

Ihre Mutter legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die wunden Lippen.

„Pssst. Das hat alles noch ein wenig Zeit.", erklärte Hermine sanft aber bestimmt.

„Jetzt ist es erst mal nur wichtig das du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Also..."

Hermine legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Stirn.

„Schlaaaaaf..."

Sams Gedanken wurden quasi abgeschaltet und sie fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf...

* * *

Harry lehnte an der Wand und hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet.

Seine Gefühlswelt war... zwiespältig, um es mal so auszudrücken.

Einerseits sah und erkannte er seine Tochter zusammen mit seiner Frau... und das war ein gutes Gefühl. Andererseits brodelte in ihm ein tiefer dunkler Zorn, als er den desolaten Zustand seiner Erbin erkannte.

Doch am befremdlichsten war die Tatsache, das er derartige Empfindungen niemals zuvor in einer solchen Intensität zu spüren bekam.

Hatte sich etwas mit ihm verändert seid seine Seele wieder erwacht war? Oder war das vielleicht sogar ganz natürlich?

Er wusste es nicht zu sagen.

Doch es war mehr als seltsam was er alles empfand. Diese beiden Gefühle waren nur die Hauptsächliche Facette. Viele andere Empfindungen mischten sich dort ein, welche er nicht zu definieren vermochte. Sie bildeten einen Wüsten Mix aus Emotion welchen er nicht Auseinanderklamüsern oder schlicht Ignorieren konnte.

Hermine unterdessen überprüfte Sams Atem und noch einige andere Dinge. Dann beugte sie sich über ihre Tochter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann erhob sie sich und musterte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Komm ruhig näher. Das ist in Ordnung."

Der schwarze Prinz war sich uneins... einerseits wollte er seine Tochter gerne von nahem sehen... andererseits hielt ihn etwas zurück was er nicht definieren konnte.

Unwillig zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und ging in sich.

Nein... keine Chance. Er konnte nicht sagen was mit ihm los war.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte seine Frau leise.

„Um ehrlich zu sein... ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er leise seine Schwäche ein.

Hermine musterte ihn eine Weile und nickte dann.

„Ich verstehe dich.", sagte sie schlicht.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tatsächlich? Das ist ein Interessanter Aspekt. Immerhin begreife ich nicht was mit mir los ist."

Hermine lachte.

„Willkommen unter uns Menschen Harry. Du wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen. Doch sei dir sicher, es ist deine Tochter. Es ist nichts falsches daran, wenn du herkommst und sie dir ansiehst."

,Nichts falsches daran? Was für eine seltsame Wortwahl...', dachte Harry sich.

Dann machte es klick.

Schande auch. Es war tatsächlich so wie Hermine es ausdrückte. Er empfand es als Falsch, einfach so in das Leben seiner Erbin zu platzen.

Was sollte dass denn bitte? Das waren Moralische Grundsätze welche er eigentlich gepflegt ignoriert hatte.

Die Zeit in der Reglosigkeit hatte ihn in mehr als einer Hinsicht geschwächt. Oder lag es daran, das Hermine, Neville und der kleine... Große Feuervogel so lange die Splitter seiner Seele in sich trugen?

Hatte ihre Moral seine Persönlichkeit infiziert?

Ein unwahrscheinlicher Gedanke... dennoch sollte er dem nachgehen.

Harry sah auf und erkannte, das seine Frau den inneren Disput eher Amüsiert verfolgte.

Ihre Augen funkelten Spöttisch.

„Sag mir nicht, der große böse schwarze Prinz hat Angst vor seiner eigenen kleinen Tochter."

Diese Stichelei mochte den Ausschlag geben.

Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab und überbrückte die Distanz von Drei Metern mit einigen energischen Schritten.

Dann stand er direkt vor dem Bett und wusste schon wieder nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte...

Er musterte das schlafende Gesicht der Jungen Frau.

Ja, das war kein Kind... es war eine Junge Frau welche bereits ihre vollkommene magische Macht entfaltet hatte.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an.

Wie gerne hätte er diese Junge Frau heranwachsen sehen... ihr die ersten Zaubersprüche beigebracht. Sie gelehrt wie man komplexe Probleme Faktorisiert und auflöst.

Wie gerne hätte er ihr als kleines Mädchen den Umgang mit einem Besen gezeigt...

Das war nun nicht mehr möglich...

Irgendwo wunderte es den Prinzen, woher diese Wehmütigen Gedanken kamen.

Gedankenverloren musterte er das Schlafende Gesicht, welches Hermine in diesem alter so ähnlich war...

Dann bemerkte er etwas seltsames...

Der Magiefluss seiner Tochter war unnormal!

Nun wo er sich auf ein konkretes Problem konzentrieren konnte verschwand alle untypische Unsicherheit aus seinem Geist.

„Hermine?"

Er blickte seiner Gattin in die Augen und erkannte Verständnis.

„Nein, es ist keine Einbildung. Du hast den Richtigen Eindruck.", beantwortete sie die nicht gestellte Frage.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er verwundert und verfolgte mit seinen erweiterten Sinnen den Energiefluss im Körper seiner Tochter.

Hermine seufzte.

„Es hängt mit dem Zwischenfall zusammen... vor dreizehn Jahren."

Harry sah wieder auf.

„Zwischenfall?"

Erneut seufzte die Brünette und setzte sich.

„Ich arbeitete damals an einem Problem in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich hatte Sam Mitgenommen. Dann kam jemand durch den Schleier, überwältigte mich und nahm sie mit. Ich bin ihr gefolgt... auf die andere Seite."

„Der Schwarze Schleier? Ihr seid durch den Schwarzen Schleier gegangen?"

Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte von Harry Besitz ergriffen.

Er hatte es schon mal gespürt, bei seinem Kampf gegen Dumbledore.

Angst!

Doch sie war anders als damals, nicht so substanziell. Schleichender... schrecklicher.

Hermine sah auf.

„Ja, wir waren auf der anderen Seite.", erklärte sie. „Eine andere Realität, ein anderer Ablauf der Dinge. Dort herrschte noch immer Krieg gegen Voldemort. Ich habe dort viele Dinge gesehen und gelernt, Dinge welche ich für unmöglich hielt."

Hermine Hob ihre Hand und eine Konzentrierte Kugel aus Magie schwebte über der Handfläche. Die Menge an Magie schien klein, dennoch strahlte sie eine unglaubliche Kraft aus.

„Hochpotenzial Magie. Möglichkeiten Magie auch ohne Stab zu Bündeln... Ich sah Muggel, welche mit bloßen Händen gegen Dutzende Zauberer antreten konnten. Ich sah eine Armee von Zauberern, welche durch dunkle Magie erschaffen worden waren und nur dafür lebten zu kämpfen... es war eine sehr schreckliche Zeit in meinem Leben. Und ständig suchte ich nach meiner entführten Tochter."

Hermine seufzte.

„Die Schergen des dortigen Voldemort hatten sie entführt... und benutzt. Weißt du, unsere Magischen Quellen sind anders als die der dortigen Zauberer. Sie sind größer, stärker. Doch die dort lebenden Magier nutzten ihre Magie effizienter. Mit Hilfe eines magischen Gegenstandes ließen sie die Zeit für unsere Tochter vorwärts laufen. Sie machten sie zu einer Erwachsenen, dadurch wurde ihr magischer Kern bereits im Alter von vier Jahren voll ausgeprägt. Doch der Gegenstand konnte sie nur für wenige Stunden am Tag in der erwachsenen form halten, dann wurde sie wieder eine normale vierjährige im Wachstum. Doch dadurch entwickelte sie weitere Nexusknoten. Sie ist einmalig."

„Sie... haben sie zu einer Erwachsenen gemacht? Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Die Seele gibt den Takt des Alterns an!"

Hermine nickte.

„Das weiß ich. Sie pflanzten ihr eine künstliche Seele ein. Das war möglich weil auch sie zum kleinen Teil ein Vampir ist. Eine Künstliche Antipersönlichkeit. Ich habe sie Abbys genannt. Sie verkörpert Sams Negative Gefühle und ist immer bemüht Kontrolle über den Körper zu gewinnen."

„Eine Künstliche Seele...", murmelte Harry und blickte seine schlafende Tochter an.

„Sie weiß nichts davon. Ich habe alle Erinnerungen an die andere Welt gelöscht."

„Wenn ich nur... wäre ich nur hier gewesen...", murmelte Harry.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", erklärte Hermine fest.

„Schuld?", fragte der schwarze Prinz verwundert...und ja.

Es war wirklich so! Er fühlte sich schuldig!

„Ich bin nicht ich selbst.", stellt er nüchtern fest.

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Das wird schon wieder. Denke immer daran, ich bin für dich da..."

Ein echtes Lächeln stahl sich in das Gesicht des Prinzen.

Ja, sie war hier. Alle Defizite würden sich schon regeln. Denn er war der Prinz...

* * *

Der Wasserspeier der Apparierzone, welche sich innerhalb der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung befand sprühte Funken. Das bedeutete jemand war in das Ministerium Appariert.

Außerplanmäßig, wohlgemerkt.

Seid dem der Krieg vorbei war, kam dies nur sehr selten vor.

Offenbar zu selten, wie Neville feststellen musste. Die anwesende Bereitschaft reagierte extrem Schlecht. Einige blieben sitzen, andere zogen halbherzig ihre Zauberstäbe, doch machten sie nicht klar.

Neville zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Nach allem was in der Winkelgasse geschehen war, hatten die Auroren es nicht nötig in volle Kampfbereitschaft zu gehen?

Ein Gespräch mit Pepples schien notwendig zu werden. Das waren nicht tragbare Zustände, insbesondere wenn ein neuer Krieg drohte!

Glücklicherweise würde das kein Feindlicher Angriff werden, doch das konnte nur er mit Sicherheit wissen.

Gedankenversunken blickte er auf seine Geschlossene Faust und ließ die Galleone zwischen seinen Fingerknochen hin und her wandern.

Es war fast siebzehn Jahre her, das er sie das letzte mal benutzt hatte.

Doch er wusste, in all seinen Alten Kameraden hatte der Krieg nie aufgehört. Egal welche Karriere sie nach ihrer Zeit in der Aurorenzentrale eingeschlagen hatten, sie würden immer Schatten sein.

Die Apparierzone wurde entriegelt. Es war ein Alter Code, mehr als ein Jahrzehnt alt. Dennoch war er noch gültig, genau für diesen Fall.

Die Auroren in ihren Feuerroten Roben wichen ehrfürchtig zurück, als sieben in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten die Apparierzone verließen.

Die Silberlinge der Auroren waren gut sichtbar an jeder Kampfrobe befestigt worden. Diese sieben waren jene Schwarzkutten, welche nicht in der Zentrale geblieben waren.

Neville kannte sie alle und nickte jedem grimmig zu.

Zwar hatten sie nur hin und wieder Kontakt, doch schon ihrer Haltung nach und der Art, wie sie sich bewegten, konnte Neville sagen das sie ihr Training nie unterbrochen hatten. Diese Sieben wären wahrscheinlich in der Lage, die sechundsiebzig Auroren der Zentrale alleine auszuschalten... vielleicht mit der Ausnahme von Tonks, Pepples und Fischer.

Michael Corner, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevy und Justin Finch Fletchley, dessen Gesicht von hässlichen Fluchnarben Verunstaltet worden war, kamen dazu. Sie waren die Schatten, welche noch aktiv in der Zentrale arbeiteten.

Hermine hatte er von seinem Ruf ausgeschlossen. Sie hatte genug mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu tun.

„Besprechungsraum Zwei.", erklärte Neville.

Sofort wandten sich die Schwarzkutten zu dem genannten Raum. Sie alle hatten lange genug hier gearbeitet um sich auszukennen.

„Sir? Was bedeutet das? Diese Personen haben keine Berechtigung hier zu sein!", empörte sich MacKenzie, ein ziemliches Großmaul wie Neville öfter festgestellt hatte.

Neville seufzte genervt und reckte dem Idioten die ausgestreckte Rechte entgegen.

„Sprich zu der Hand Grünschnabel!", rezitierte er gelangweilt und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Sir! Dieses Verhalten ist..."

„Jetzt halt schon die Schnauze!", bellte Neville und stieß kurz einen Bruchteil seiner Kampfaura aus.

Das schien zuviel für MacKenzie, denn er sprang erschrocken zurück und überschlug sich.

„Habt ihr nichts zu tun?", schnauzte er die anderen Auroren an, welche eilig das glotzen einstellten und sich an ihre Aufgaben machten.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und im Bewusstsein noch immer ein Eins A Drill Instructor zu sein, betrat Neville den Besprechungsraum.

Die anderen hatten sich bereits gesetzt und harrten der Dinge die da kommen mögen.

Der Anblick seiner alten Kameraden erfüllte Neville mit Ruhe. Jedem in diesem Raum würde er Bedingungslos sein Leben anvertrauen.

„Ihr alle habt von der Winkelgasse gehört?", fragte er in die Runde.

Ein Nicken war nicht notwendig, die Blicke seiner alten Kameraden sagten alles.

„Ein Neuer Feind. Ein Neuer Krieg. Fühlt sich hier jemand nicht imstande zu kämpfen?"

Keine Reaktion, Neville nickte zufrieden.

„Wie ich es von euch erwartet habe.", erklärte er ohne seinen Stolz zu verbergen. „Ab Heute seid ihr als Auroren Reaktiviert und habt all eure alten Ränge und Berechtigungen! Michael teilt jedem von euch einen Spind und eine Bürozelle zu. Zudem habe ich gegen den neuen Feind gekämpft und Konterstrategien entwickelt. Daher Morgen Früh null neunhundert Spezialtraining und Feinabstimmung auf unseren Feind. Weggetreten..."

* * *

Ich kann nix versprechen, versuche aber mich ran zu halten...

Gruß

Dat Z.


End file.
